The girl who shouldn't be forgotten
by itstehchibiness
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura used to be childhood friends but then Sasuke moved away. But then years later... a certain uchiha forgets about his childhood friend when she moves to where he lives! Can she ever trigger his memory? SxS first fanfic if it sucks im sorry
1. When they were young

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be rich:P

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts…_

'**Inner self' **

_The description: Sakura and Sasuke were childhood friends; Sasuke then moves away to Japan and promises he will never forget her. Sakura then moves to Japan years later and goes to Sasuke's school and finds that he is a mean, non caring, girl using, alcoholic. And to make that 10 times worse, he has COMPLETLEY forgotten about Sakura! But then Sakura catches an incurable disease and doesn't have very long to live. So Sakura decides to spend the last few months of her life trying to get Sasuke to remember her and get the sweet Sasuke back. _

Prologue:

_Back when Sakura and Sasuke were kids… at about 10 years of age _

"Tag! You're it Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled to her friend

"Aww… but not for long!" Sasuke yelled back,

Sakura and Sasuke were best friends; they played with each other every day and got along very well. Today, they were at the park playing tag.

After a few hours of playing tag, the cute twosome decided to rest for a while.

"Sasuke," Sakura said to him while snuggling up to him against a tree, "I had a lot of fun today. I'm so glad to have you as a friend!"

"I'm glad I am your friend too Sakura, I know we will be best friends forever!!"

"Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura!!!! Honey!! Time to come home!!" it was Sakura's mother.

"Aa! Hai! Coming! Bye Sasuke!" 

"Bye bye Sakura chan!"

The next day….

Sakura was going to meet Sasuke at their usual place at the park so they could play again. However, Sasuke didn't come til very late. And he came with a very depressed look on his face.

"Sasuke, you look really sad, what's wrong?"

"Sakura… I am moving back to Japan, my father's workers in Japan need him back there because of some problems with money or something like that. So I have to move today." Sasuke said, about to cry.

"No… Sasuke you can't leave!! We even said that we would be best friends forever!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I have to go…Sakura." He whispered as tears were coming down his cheeks.

"SASUKE!!! You need to get over here right now!! Our private jet is going to take us to Japan! Get over here!" said a voice that came from a very stern lady.

"Hai okaasan! Coming! Bye Sakura…"

"Sasuke wait…" Sakura said as she caught up to him and took his hand. He turned towards her "Promise you won't ever forget me?"

"I promise Sakura," then he gave her a long hug and sprinted off to the private jet. Sakura started to cry.

Sakura ran home a few minutes later and then asked her mother why Sasuke left.

"Dear, it was because Sasuke's dad and Mother have finished setting up Uchiha Industries here in America. And since everything is working out fine, he decided to move back to Japan because there were some financial problems there."

Sakura looked at her mother like she said something that came out of an alien. Geez, grown up language… anyway…. Sakura just nodded and went back to her room and cried her eyes out.

And from that day, she never ever forgot about Sasuke. She just hoped that he would keep his promise too.

8 years later…

"Sakura!!! Come here!! We need to get to the airport to move to Japan! As soon as we get there your Father needs to start his new job!!"

"groan coming okaasan…" Sakura glanced at the clock; it was 4 a.m in the morning. Sakura grabbed her suitcase which was full of all her clothes and took a last glace at her empty, cardboard box filled room. "Oh well at least I might get to see Sasuke, although, I wonder why he has never ever kept in touch all these years. But DAMN I'm going to miss this room." Sakura then ran down the stairs and out the door.

While on the airplane, Sakura kept wondering if she will see Sasuke,

_I hope I see Sasuke, I hope he remembers me, you'd better have kept your promise Uchiha. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Alright!! Prologue finished!! YAY! Now on for the real story. And guys, this is my first ever fan fiction so R and R please. And please no flames.

itstehchibiness


	2. Japan here I come!

Chapter 2

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts _

'**Inner self'**

_And please note that when I put a long line of 8's that means that it is going to change to another person._

The plane arrived and there stood a very tired and annoyed Sakura. The plane trip took around 8 hours and Sakura just could not believe that she actually lasted sitting for that long.

A taxi came to drive her and her Mom and Dad to the house that she was going to live in. As she and her parents came up to the house, Sakura was shocked.

"Oh my god!!! This house is humongous!" exclaimed Sakura.

"It is very big. It's kind of sad that there is all of this space and we will have nothing to do with it." her Mom said.

Sakura went upstairs and unpacked her bags and laid down on the blow up mattress that she had. Her bed had not come to Japan yet. Nor have the rest of her things. So after about an hour of just lying there, Sakura got real bored and decided to go and do some shopping.

"Okasan!! Otousan!! I am going to catch a taxi to the mall to buy some new clothes!"

"Alright dear," her Mom said, "but be back in a few hours because you need to help me and your Father with unpacking some things that have already arrived."

"Yeah whatever, sayonara Okasan!"

Sakura grabbed her black purse and headed out the door. She went down the street and waved for a taxi.

"TAXI!!" she yelled.

A taxi came and pulled over and she got in.

"Take me to the nearest mall." The pink haired girl said.

When she arrived at the mall Sakura got out, paid the driver, and headed for the shops. She bought some cool and very funky looking clothes. When she was about done, it was almost 10 at night! Her parents are going to kill her!! Time flies when you are having fun huh?

Sakura started sprinting around trying to get out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke Uchiha, the 18 year old heart throb of Japan, was at the nightclub at the mall Sakura was at. He was dirty dancing with every hot chick he could find. He was dead drunk.

"Sasuke kun! Dance with me!" one of his fan girls screamed,

"No me!" said another,

Sasuke then got tired of dancing with all of his fan girls and so he wobbled back to his table. A few girls came and sat next to him and he started making out with them.

A very few minutes later…

"HEY!!! MY SEAT!!" yelled a yellow, spiked haired blond.

Sasuke stopped making out.

"Just go away Naruto…" Sasuke said coldly.

"Hey my feet are hurt and I wanna sit down!! Dancing is really tiring and painful especially since when you keep accidentally stepping on girls' feet!" Naruto said dumbly while showing Sasuke the red marks all over his face.

"Sorry ladies party is over." Sasuke said. The girls hissed at Naruto and got up and stormed off. They really wanted to get closer to Sasuke.

Naruto sat down and looked at Sasuke. "Wow you really got drunk tonight… I mean more than usual." Naruto said.

"Well my brother Itachi got a brand new Ferrari and I only got a Porsche and I'm real pissed. I wanted a Ferrari. So therefore I just drank a little bit extra tonight.

Naruto just looked at him,

"Gah!! Sasuke!! You are so lucky!! I mean you have all these cool cars and what do I have? A broken up Toyota!!" Naruto said with a river of anime tears running down his face.

"Pssh, whatever," Sasuke looked at the time, "Hey dobe, I need to go home now, God and it's only like 10 at night, so early, freaking family commitments."

"Okay baka!! Cya around!"

Sasuke then walked out of the nightclub and started walking towards the parking lot where his Porsche was located.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura was frantically running around everywhere. She then recognized where she was and knew that the entrance was close. She turned around the corner and then….

SMACK!!!!

She bonked into someone and fell on top of him or her. Sakura had her eyes closed and wondered why the ground was so soft, and smelled like alcohol, cigarettes and smelled like very expensive, slutty smelling perfume. She opened up her beautiful green orbs and let out a soft groan and looked at who she fell on top of.

"Sa…Sa…..SASUKE!?!?!"

He opened his eyes and was directly staring at Sakura.

A/N: YAY! Another chappy finished! Hehe sorry for the cliffy. Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter. Lots more to come. R&R please and no flames. Just so you know again that this is my first ever fanfic! So my writing might be a little scratchy if you know what I mean lol. Also, very sorry if this chappy was very fast paced. But I wanted it that way.

On a side note…

Yay! My first ever reviewer! Lol congrats Lunacat13 

I'll update soon! Sayonara!

itstehchibiness 


	3. Shannaro! What's up with him?

Chapter 3:

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts… _

'**Inner self' **

_Flashbacks… (P.S I will say when it is a flashback so you guys don't get confuzzled lol)_

A/N: Thank you so very very very very much for those people who want me to keep going in my work… lol it made me not wanna eat my sushi that I had for dinner and just stay upstairs and write my story.

ANYWAYS!! On with this thing!!!

Oh yeah and the beginning of the story a little yucky lol.

Ohhh yeah and inner Sakura and her thoughts might appear in random spots lol… (Same with everyone else's) if you don't get what I mean then read on and find out. And you are probably going to have to guess whose inner thoughts or regular thoughts, they are. evil grin

Everyone around the reunited twosome looked in shock. Some people started taking pictures. Some people decided to walk on by and leave them space.

"Who in the name of hell are you!? For God's sakes if you wanted to go to bed with me why didn't you just say so?" said a very cold Uchiha.

"WHAT?!?! Hello? Don't you remember me at all!?! It's me!! Sakura!! And no I don't wanna go to bed with you." said the petite girl as she was getting off Sasuke.

**Damn!! Over the years Sasuke has gotten HOT! **

_Hey shut up!__ He is not hot! He is just a friend. _

**No you shut up!**** And he is hot you know it. **

_Why am I debating with myself? _

**I don't know…. **

_Look he is getting up and opening his mouth to say something!! SSSHHHH!!! _

Sasuke sat up and just looked at her like she wasn't even a person at all.

"I don't even know you. Besides I never really cared for everyone."

"WHAT?! But… but…" tears were welling up in Sakura's eyes "You promised that you would never EVER forget me!" Sakura cried.

"I don't make promises… in fact, I never in my life made one. And even if I did, in which I **NEVER** will, I'd break them anyway." Said the Uchiha, smirking.

Sasuke stood up and left her on the ground.

"WHHHAAT? Remember? You used to call me pinky and we used to play at the park EVERY DAY! Or come over to my house? You and I were such best friends until you moved away and never ever kept in touch!"

"Hn… whatever I still don't know you and frankly… I don't even wanna get to know you."

"GAH!! I can't BELIEVE you broke your promise Uchiha! I can't believe you have gone so cold hearted! I hate you Sasuke!! I hate you!!" Sakura yelled, not paying attention to those people listening in around her, but she knew that it wasn't true… she doesn't hate him. And Sakura knows that he still remembers her… he just needs a little trigger to

**BLOW HIS BRAIN TO BITS!!**

_SHHH you are interrupting the Author!! _

**BAH WHATEVER UCHIHA IS GOING DOWN!! **

... As I was sayinghe just needs a little trigger to remember her and then she and he could be great friends again. She just hopes that he will remember her… at one point.

"Hn." The Uchiha said "You are just another stupid girl in whom I don't and **NEVER** will care about so BAH BYE!" He walked off and left her there on the ground.

"Sa…..Sasuke…. how could you? After all I have done for you, prayed for you, even lo… liked you." Sakura whispered quietly to herself.

**THAT cold hearted bastard!!!**** SHANNARO!!**

Sakura got up with tears rolling all down her cheeks. Sakura couldn't move… she couldn't believe he broke his promise. She was pissed. Yet sad at the same time. A few moments later she glanced at her hello kitty watch.

"SHANNARO!!! I GOTTA GET HOME!!"

And with that Sakura sped to the entrance of the mall and ran out to the taxi and he dropped her off at home. It was nearing 11:00 when she got home.

Sakura opened the door to her house and crept in.

"SAKURA HARUNO!!" Yelled both her parents,

_I'm in deep shit tonight _

"aa- konichiwa Okasan! Konichiwa otousan!" Sakura said, trying to hide her tears.

"Don't you konichiwa us young lady!! You were supposed to be home a few hours ago!! We were worried sick! Sakura you need to take some responsibility around here!"

Sakura started to bawl her eyes out. First Sasuke, her best childhood friend, doesn't even remember her and now this? Could this day get any worse?

"Okasan! Otousan! Gomenasai!" She said bawling her eyes out.

Her parents looked at her shocked. When she usually gets in trouble she usually gives them a 'yeah yeah' or 'whatever' or just a 'gomenasai'. But this time she was bawling her eyes out. Something was up.

"Honey, what is the matter?" said her mom while walking up to Sakura.

"Oh Okasan!! I ran into Sasuke at the mall today and he broke his promise! He didn't even remember me at all!" Sakura wailed.

"Oh so Sasuke lives in this part of Japan. Hmm."

"This sucks! I want him to remember me! I mean remember how he and I were such good friends? And now look at him!! He is a man whore and smokes and over drinks! He has changed so much!!"

"He—h? How do you know all these 'new things' about Sasuke?" her mom questioned.

"Well when i ran into him today and I fell on top of him accidentally. He said that if I wanted to sleep with him why didn't I just ask? And he had the smell of alcohol and smoke all over him! That's how I know!" Sakura cried.

"Aw darling, this must be so hard for you. Sasuke was such a good kid. He just chose the wrong path and I think it would be best if you see him in the future to stay away from him."

"I guess you are right Okasan."

"Now you are going to go to bed missy! And I will not punish you. You seemed to have suffered enough tonight Sakura." 

"Hai! Konbanwa Okasan! Konbanwa Otousan!"

And as Sakura left the room her Dad wrapped her arm around her Mom and said,

"I feel so bad for her. She never stopped talking about Sasuke back when we lived in America. I hope Sasuke would remember her someday too. I mean remember that one time where she and Sasuke were running around with popsicles pretending they were lightsabers? That was so funny."

"Yeah. I still wonder why Sasuke's parents never gave us the address to their home in Japan; she was also really heart broken when she heard about that too. Then she couldn't keep in touch with Sasuke." Her mom said.

"Yes I know. Oh and on another note, Sakura needs to start school soon. So you and she need to go and get her uniform tomorrow." Her dad said,

"Hai! I will Hun." "Come, we need to get to bed, I am very tired and you my dear, have work tomorrow."

"Hai."

_Up in Sakura's room… _

Sakura was lying in her blow up bed looking at the ceiling. She was not tired. She was still too shocked that Sasuke couldn't remember her. Even though he wasn't able to keep in touch with her, he still should have remembered her.

_FLASHBACK _

"_Sakura chan!" said a bright, lovely raven haired boy. _

"_A__a!! Ohayo Sasuke kun!" Said the green eyed girl. _

"_Hey do you want to go on the swings?" _

"_Hai!" _

"_Hey Sasuke!!! I bet I can swing higher than YOU!" _

"_Nuh uh!" _

"_Yah huh!" _

"_Fine then lets go!" _

_After all the swinging was done, and after much leg swinging and name calling happened, Sasuke beat Sakura by a mere 2 inches. _

"_HAHA! You made the bet and yooouuu lost!" Sasuke said. _

"_Aw... I don't like to lose." Sakura said sadly. _

"_Aw Sakura chan don't cry!"_

_Sasuke then went up to her and gave her a long, loving hug… _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"Man those were such good times. I can't believe he can't remember them… let alone me." Sakura whispered to herself. Sakura then started to cry… and eventually cried herself to sleep.

A/N: GAH that BASTARD!! SHANNARO!! He is going to get it!! Hehe since I'm the author I'll make his day bad! Smithers… Release the FAN GIRLS!!!!

Eherm… anyways end of this chappy hehehe

OH NO!! Is something bad going to happen to Sakura in the next chapter?! Well wait and find out…

R&R please and no flames either

Luv y'all!

itstehchibiness


	4. The news that no one wants to hear

Chapter 4:

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will: ****(and I don't own the song 'baa baa black sheep either XD'**

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts _

**Inner self **

_Flashback _

And thank you all for your reviews : ) they keep me writing!!

Now on wid da story!!

Sakura's mom came into Sakura's room to wake her up. It was around 9 in the morning. Sakura needed to go and buy her school uniform today.

"Sakura… wake up!" said her mother with a very cheery smile on her face.

There was only a groan.

_Oh why do I have to wake her up like this__…? _

"BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP HAVE ANY WOOL!?"

Sakura immediately woke up.

"AHHHH!! The horrid singing! Make it stop!!!" said a pink haired girl.

"Finally, you and I need to go and get your uniform today! Because only in just a few days you are going to school." Her mom said while tapping Sakura's forehead.

"unggh… but Okasan… I don't feel so good. I feel like my stomach is in knots and I'm light headed and I feel like I'm going to throw up." Sakura said wearily.

"Oh darling that is just because of your run in with Sasuke yesterday." Her mom said, "You will feel better soon. Now get up! And take a shower and we will leave in an hour and a half!"

"Fine Okasan." Sakura said, but Sakura knew something was wrong with her she had never EVER in her life felt this sick before. She knew the feeling she felt wasn't about Sasuke she just knew it! Sakura let out another soft groan and went to the shower. After, she put on some clothes and walked very slowly and steady down the stairs. Sakura felt 10 times worse than she did before she even went in the shower.

"Ahh… darling come to the table I have cooked you some breakfast." Her mom said,

The breakfast consisted of some eggs, bacon, and toast. (Very American ne?)

Sakura so did not feel like eating. She ate her breakfast anyway without saying anything at all.

Her mom and Sakura went to their car in which had finally arrived from shipment. They got in and Sakura was in the front seat right next to her mom. Sakura was white as snow. She felt so sick. Her mom was being a dobe and not even noticing!

"Okasan please… I beg you I don't feel good. Please can we turn around and go home PLEASE?!" Sakura yelled.

"No. You and I are going to get your uniform and that's final!"

Sakura automatically knew she lost the battle and the war. Whatever her mom says goes.

"Hai…" Sakura said.

They finally came to the uniform shop for Konoha high. As the mother and daughter walked in, there was a very… energetic lady coming to greet them.

"KONICHIWA!!!! I am the person who runs this uniform shop!! And I think we might have a new student coming into Konoha high!! YAY!! Well I have never seen your faces around here before so you guys must be new!" said the sales lady.

"Hai! We just moved here to Japan from America. My daughter, Sakura, is going to start school here at Konoha high. So I need to buy her a uniform." Said Sakura's mom.

"Hai hai hai!" said the sales lady, "I will go and get some different size girls' uniforms. I shall be right back!"

And with that the sales lady sped up the stairs.

"Oh Sakura… you do look so very pale. Maybe you should go and sit down for a while. I am so sorry I didn't notice that you weren't feeling well." Said her mom.

"Hai..." said Sakura.

Sakura attempted to pick up her feet and try to walk over to the chair that was only but a mere few meters in front of her. By the time Sakura got to sit down,

"I found some different sized uniforms!!!!!" said the sales lady,

"Aa hai! Sakura come and take these uniforms and go and try them on!"

Sakura said nothing and stood up and wobbled over to the sales lady. She took the uniforms and Sakura felt like she was about to collapse.

_Don't give up body! Please! I just need to try on these uniforms then I can go home!_

Sakura walked over to the changing booth. She tried on all 3. The 1st one was too small and the 2nd one was too big. She tried on the third and it fit perfectly.

"Okasan…. This one fits." Said Sakura,

"Come and show me." Said her mom

Sakura walked out with the uniform on her. The uniform was a magenta skirt and a white shirt with a bow that wrapped around her neck. She also had a blazer.

"Oh wow Sakura, you look so beautiful!" Said her mom.

"Arigatou Okasan." Sakura said

Sakura took a few steps more towards her mom to tell her that she was going to pass out. But it was too late. Sakura fainted.

"OH NO!! SOMEONE CALL 911!" yelled her mom.

(A/N: I do not know the number for calling the police in Japan so we will sick with 911.XD)

"I'm on it!" yelled the sales lady. The sales lady went and called the ambulance and in no less than 2 minutes it arrived.

_A few hours later… _

Sakura woke up in the hospital.

"HUH?" Sakura said wearily, "What's going on? What happened?"

"You fainted," Her mom said.

Sakura looked at her mom. Her face was red from crying. Sakura still felt the same way she did before. Tired, weak, stomach hurting, headache, and lots more. All of a sudden, the doctor came in.

"Ahh miss Sakura Haruno. I am glad to see that you are awake. And if you feel a sharp pain in your arm, that just means that we took some of your blood for testing, to make sure that nothing would be wrong with you. In a few hours I will let you know how the tests went. In the meantime, you get some rest." The doctor said.

Then the doctor went out of the door and he just left Sakura and her mom there.

"Okasan… am I going to be okay?" Sakura questioned.

"I don't know sweetie. But you look horrible. Oh I am so sorry. If I wasn't a dobe and made you go with me…" said her mom, bawling.

"It's okay Okasan. It's... Okay…" Sakura said, and then Sakura was too weak to talk and went to sleep again.

_An hour later… _

The doctor opened the door and walked in very slowly with a very sad, look on his face. Sakura woke up.

"What is the news doctor?" questioned Sakura's mom.

"I… I have some terrible news. I feel horrible for telling you this Sakura. You have caught a fairly new disease that is called Smiganopronosis. It is a disease that makes you catch almost every single sickness imagined. All the sicknesses then combine together and form an even bigger sickness in your body. It spreads and spreads. Your body won't be able to defeat it. Therefore…" tears started welling up in the doctor's eyes.

"Sakura, you only have a few more months to live." The doctor finished as tears were streaming down his face.

"No… no…. she can't die!!!! SHE JUST CAN'T!!!" her mom screamed,

"I am so very sorry Mrs. Haruno but there is nothing we can do. The sickness thankfully is not contagious. So you won't have to worry about catching it."

Sakura just stared at her mom and the doctor. She was frozen. Sakura…. In a few months… was going to die…

"I can't pull her out of school though, she has been enrolled and I signed the contract that clearly said that she needs to be at the school for at least a year until she can be pulled out." Her mom stated.

"She will go to school like any other school girl. She will just need to have some help to get her around the school… she…"

The door burst open.

"Doctor!! I found out something about her disease." Said the nurse.

"Hai. I'll be right out. Hold on just a moment please Mrs. Haruno." Said the doctor.

The doctor left the room.

Sakura burst into tears.

"OKASAN!! I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" Sakura screamed, sobbing in her moms arms.

Her mom eventually started crying too. For those next few minutes there was only the two, sobbing in each other's arms. After those few minutes, the doctor came back in.

"The results have shown that Sakura only has exactly 3 months to live." The doctor said.

"3 months…wait… THAT'S HER BIRTHDAY!! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" cried her mom,

"I am afraid I am. She will die exactly on that day. Although I do not know what time. It might be at night when she dies." Said the doctor

Sakura, listening closely, sobbed even louder and harder. Her mom did likewise.

"At school she will just have to try to act normal and try to ignore all the pain. If she faints, or starts coughing up blood or anything at all, be sure to call 911. We would give her treatment. Then immediately send her back on her way." Said the doctor,

"How can I ignore all this pain when it kills so much?" asked Sakura.

"Just do your best to ignore it. You should especially enjoy the last few months of your life. We will all try to make your last days on earth a good one." The doctor retorted.

"H…hai." Said Sakura, she continued crying in her mom's arms. She couldn't believe on her birthday, she was going to die, she couldn't believe that all this was happening, she wished it was all a dream but it wasn't, and it was all real, too real in fact. She was going to say to the doctor to just kill her now. She knows that she has one final task to do before she dies.

And that is….

Somehow…. Someway…

Any way really….

Get Sasuke to remember her again…

Get him out of those awful habits…

And she only has until her birthday, which is in exactly 3 months, to do all of this.

A/N: GAH! I know I should be torturing Sasuke but that will happen soon. I am so sorry for making Sakura catch a disease, but the story won't flow if this does not happen. You all have permission to throw rocks at me (make sure they not too big PLZ?) –Puts on a helmet- okay I'm ready.

Next chappy: Sakura goes to school for the first day… will she meet new friends? Does Sasuke go to her school? Well wait and find out : )

R and R please and no flames

And yes I know that this is a very sad moment. But don't you guys worry it will get happier for Sakura okay?

Sayonara until next time!!

itstehchibiness


	5. Alright! First day of school!

Chapter 5:

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

**Disclaimer: I DO not own NARUTO: ( **

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts… _

**Inner self **

_Flashback _

Whoa… 542 hits on mah story Oo hehe tysvm you all: )

Anyways… he he on with chappy 5. :)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

About an hour later Sakura and her mom left the hospital. As they arrived home Sakura's dad wondered what the matter was. Sakura's mom told him. He started to cry. Sakura was going to die on her birthday.

Sakura went up stairs to her bedroom. She was going to start school tomorrow. She just knew her first day was going to be hell. I mean all this pain inside of her, her skin so pale, her being so weak, Sakura was so very tired and went to sleep.

_Flashback/dream (XD)_

_Sakura and Sasuke were at the beach… _

"_Sasuke kun! Let's build some sandcastles!" Said a beautiful, green eyed girl. _

"_Hai! Sakura chan!" Said the raven haired wonder. _

_After about 2 hours of building their very own sand castle… there was a very huge, impressive looking castle. Sakura and Sasuke decided to go and play knight and princess. _

"_Oh no!! Someone help me!! The green sea monster is coming to kill me!!" said the pink haired girl, holding up some seaweed that represented the monster. _

"_Don't worry princess Sakura!! I'll come and save you!" said Sasuke. _

_Sasuke then ran about 10 feet to get to Sakura. Sasuke then grabbed the seaweed out of her hand and pretended to wrestle with it! _

"_Oh please be careful knight Sasuke!" Said the princess _

"_GAH!!!" yelled Sasuke._

_After about 1 minute of wrestling the seaweed he then threw it down on the ground and cheered. Sakura cheered likewise._

"_Yay! Knight Sasuke! You saved me!" said Sakura, _

"_I sure did my lady Sakura." Said Sasuke _

"_I would have died if you didn't come to save me knight!" _

"_Sakura, I__** promise**__ I won't ever let anything ever happen to you." _

_And after that, he gave her a cute little peck on the cheek. _

_End of flashback/dream _

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Ungh!! I gotta get up! Geez… Sasuke sure has broken a lot of promises. _

Sakura then walked steadily towards the shower and took one. After the shower she put on her magenta skirt that was about an inch or so above the knee and her white shirt, blazer, and her bow that wrapped around her neck. She was ready for school. Sakura went down stairs.

"Good morning!!" said her mom cheerfully.

_Just because my baby daughter is dying… doesn't mean I can't make the last days of her life very joyful ones._

"Ohayogozaimasu Okasan!" Said a very weak Sakura,

"Eat Sakura eat!"

"Hai, Okasan"

Sakura was not hungry. Her stomach was in way to many knots to even look at the food. But Sakura did not want to be rude so she decided to eat her sushi that was set up on the table. Sakura glanced at the clock after she finished her meal

"SHANNARO!! I am going to be late!!! GAH!!" Sakura yelled.

"Wait honey! Let me give you some directions to your school." Said her mom.

After about 2 minutes of explaining, Sakura then put all of her strength that she had left in her body to her legs and sprinted out the door with her black messenger school bag in hand.

As she was running along she saw a Porsche (memos of chapter 3 guys?) with 4 different looking guys in it. The driver looked like Sasuke. Sasuke just whizzed on by not even taking a glimpse at the dying girl who is sprinting to school. Sakura told herself not to slow down just because of Sasuke or because of her disease. She eventually got to school just in the nick of time. Finally for once her body obeyed her. She went inside the school to the office.

"ko….ko…konichiwa! I am… the new kid here at Konoha high school. Watashiwa Haruno Sakura desu." Said Sakura, exhausted.

"AHH!! Hai! Welcome welcome! I will escort you to your class." Said the office lady.

The walk to Sakura's class room seemed to take forever. But then again so many things were on Sakura's mind. Her death, wether she is going to make friends or not, and other things as well.

"Hai, ja, we are here Sakura. Just go right in and your teacher goes by Kakashi sensei." Said the office lady,

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Sakura said while bowing,

Sakura entered the class room and as she did everyone looked at her and stared.

"Aa! You must be the new girl Haruno Sakura! Bokuwa Kakashi sensei desu. Please take this seat over by Ino here." Said Kakashi.

Sakura walked on. She noticed Sasuke was in her class. Yes THE SASUKE. Sakura did not like this one bit. Sasuke had changed so much in such a horrible way. But deep down inside she still loves him. Also as she was walking to her seat, people were laughing at her because she had pink hair. Some people thought it was amazing. Some people even thought she was on heck of a nice looking girl. Sakura ignored all of them and took her seat.

"Konichiwa! Watashiwa Yamanaka Ino desu and these are my friends Tenten and Hinata.

"ko..konichiwa Sakura chan." Said a very shy Hinata.

"Sup." Said a very tom-boyish girl Tenten.

"Konichiwa Ino, Tenten, Hinata, I am new here. Watashiwa Haruno Sakura desu." Said Sakura weakly.

"Well I and my friends would absolutely adore you hanging out with us! We can give you a tour around the school and EVERYTHING!! It's going to be such a great day!" Said a very preppy Ino.

"YAMANAKA INO!! Please be quiet I am trying to teach the class something!" Said Kakashi

"YEAH FINALLY FOR ONCE!!" Yelled Naruto.

Everyone laughed. Including Sakura.

"Naruto, do you want a detention?"

"NO! I'll be good Sensei!"

All of a sudden everyone heard a loud coughing noise. It came from Sakura. Everyone looked at her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" questioned Kakashi sensei.

_Oh please please please please please body don't give up!! It is my first day!! Please please!!_

"Hai! I am fine Sensei. Please continue." Said Sakura,

Kakashi then continued on teaching. Sasuke was looking at Sakura ever since she came in.

_Oh my god there is that girl again who claimed she knew me. Pssh yeah right.__ As if she ever even did. I mean even though there is like something familiar about her… bah why do I even care anyways. She is probably going to be one of those fan girls I just know it_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: ALRIGHT!! End of chappy!! Yay!!! Hehe next chappy going to be pretty much ALL at school! And wtf? As if Sakura is going to be a fan girl! Am I right peepz? And…. The moment EVERYONE has all been waiting for… Smithers…. NOW RELEASE THE FAN GIRLS!!!! Bwahaha!! Uchiha is going to get it! Uchiha is going to get it!

Ahem anyways I will update soon.

OMFG!! Guys I am so sorry I have made SOOO MANY mistakes in my story!! Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai!! I am so sorry if some of it didn't make sense and stuff ohhh gomenasai!!!!

Anyways…R and R please. No flames : )

And I am very sorry that this chappy was short.

SAYONARA!!

Love,

itstehchibiness


	6. first day of school cont

Chapter 6:

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will! T.T **

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback _

**Inner self **

Alright!! Next chappy! Sorry I didn't update guys! Lol I was on orchestra camp.. my fingers hurt now Oo anyways enjoy the chappy and I am so glad that you like the story so far!!

And guys I will probably introduce some of the actual sensei's from the anime/manga. But since I don't really watch the show or read the Manga, so, they may be OOC so very very sorry if they act retarded when they are a type of person who acts very uhhhhhhhh mature? XD how about this, sorry if ANY of the characters at all are very OOC :)

On with the story!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay class I would like you to go and do these worksheets for me." Said Kakashi while passing out the sheets and then returning to his desk, "Oh… and Miss Haruno, I would like to see you."

Sakura nodded and coughed a little bit. She walked over to her sensei who was reading one of the most perverted books in all of Japan. Come come paradise. She came to his desk.

"You wanted to see me sensei?" said a very curious pink haired girl.

"Hai I did Sakura, I want to discuss your classes with you. Also, I am very aware of your disease that you have, your other teachers as well. And..."

Kakashi then noticed that Sakura had tears in her eyes. He now knows that she doesn't like talking about her sickness. He knows he should stop.

"Gomen Sakura, off of this subject. I just came to let you know that you have 4 periods in a day. Some days you would have electives as most of your classes. Sometimes not. It just depends on your timetable that I have just given to you." Said Kakashi.

"Sensei, I don't know where any of my classes are!! How am I going to get around the school?" questioned Sakura,

"Oh don't you worry Sakura. I am very sure that Tenten or Hinata or Ino would love to take you to your classes, as I have seen you conversing with them when you should be learning." Teased Kakashi

Sakura sweat dropped. "Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu sensei!"

Kakashi then nodded his head in acknowledgement and moved his hand signifying that she should go back to her seat. Sakura weakly bowed and then started walking back to her seat.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Wow!! That girl Sakura sure is preeeettty!! Don't chya think Sasuke teme?" said the blond boy

"Hn…whatever Naruto. Hey Neji, Shikamaru, do you know the answer to question one?" Said cold Sasuke,

"Nah sorry, Sasuke," Said Neji

"Pssh. I know the answer but why would I tell you? Cmon Sasuke just read the damn question." Said Shikamaru.

Sasuke finally gave up and just did the questions he could do. He then decided to take another glance at Sakura.

**Dude admit it she is hot. **

_Go away inner self its not like I care for her, besides she isn't that pretty, seriously. I mean c'mon she claimed that she knew me! She is CRAZY!_

**Sigh... I spose you are right. **

Sasuke then snapped back into reality and got back to work.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Ino? Hinata? Tenten? What do you guys all think of Sasuke?" asked Sakura,

"We are not his fan girls trust me! Uchiha over there is just soooooooooooo not our type!! Tenten has got the hots for Neji, Hinata's cousin over there. Hinata adores Naruto, and I absolutely LOVE Shikamaru! You aren't thinking of becoming one of Uchiha's fan girls are you?" Asked Ino

Sakura coughed lightly and said, "Oh no no no! You guys might not believe me but I actually knew Sasuke in my younger years of my life. He and I were best friends living in America until he moved here to Japan, then all of a sudden around 8 years later I move here to Japan, run into him at the mall that is near my house, and he doesn't even remember me! He broke a promise that he made to me! That he would NEVER EVER forget me!"

"Whoa... Dude… Sasuke has NEVER made a promise in his entire life! Girl, you musta been one hell of a special girl to him. I hope someday he'd remember ya." Said Tenten

"I…hope…s-so too Sakura." Said Hinata.

"LIKE OMIGAWD!! That is just too sad! He doesn't even remember you! Sakura, I don't know if he will even remember you at all…even though I hope he will remember you… but I doubt it. He is too busy being 'Sasuke' to even care for someone. He is just a cold hearted bastard! And yet our group hangs with his group…mainly because of his friends hehe." Said Ino

Hinata and Tenten then blushed knowing the fact that Ino was telling the truth about why they hung out with Sasuke and his group of friends. Sakura then got nervous; she wanted to stay away from Sasuke. She then decided to just act like the normal Sakura and she finally admitted to herself the fact that he will probably never remember her at all, and even though its hurts her, she is going to let him be 'Sasuke', for now.

**DING DONG!! DING DONG!! DING DONG!! **

The bell rang and the class ended. Ino then looked at Sakura's time table and then she walked Sakura to her next class. Sakura, sadly wasn't in this class with her, Tenten, or Hinata, instead, she was with SASUKE.

Sakura was the first one there; she waited outside the door for her sensei to arrive. Then all of a sudden she heard rumbling. (**A/N: the moment everyone has waited for!!!!!) **

Then… she saw Sasuke running down the hall, with a horde of fan girls running closely behind him. He sprinted past her yelling "AHHH!!"

After a few minutes of running past Sakura multiple times, the fan girls heard the second bell ring and then sprinted off to their classes. Sasuke then walked tiredly towards Sakura and stood right beside her, waiting for the Sensei. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Sasuke was being chased by these crazy girls.

Sasuke gave her a cold stare. Sakura then stopped giggling.

A few minutes later… the rest of the students arrived… and then the sensei.

"Ohayogozaimasu! Gomen! I am very late guys, I had a meeting and just ugh! It went for ages!" said the Sensei.

She unlocked the door and then they all went inside. Everyone sat down except for Sakura; she didn't have anywhere to sit!

"Aa! Miss Haruno! I totally forgot that you were new here. Please take a seat next to Naruto." The sensei said while pointing to the hyperactive blond.

Sakura took her seat. She looked towards Naruto and he gave her a big cheesy grin. Sakura smiled politely back at him. While the teacher was talking about chemicals (they were in science), he decided to finally talk to her.

"Ohayogozaimasu! Bokuwa Uzumaki Naruto desu." Said Naruto

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Watashiha Haruno Sakura desu."

"Oh… my god… you didn't ask me about Sasuke!! See whenever I say hi to any girl they always ask me to introduce them to him. And frankly, I don't really like it." Said Naruto.

"Well not all girls are the same Naruto. Besides he is a cold hearted bastard. He's changed so much! See, when he and I were younger…"

She paused. She felt dizzy. She started to breathe heavily.

_No no no no no no no!! Don't give up body please! I need to make it through the day! Don't faint don't faint!! _

"Uhh Sakura chan? Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Sakura still breathed heavily. She all of a sudden felt like she was going to puke.

"SENSEI!!! I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!!" Sakura yelled,

She ran to the bathroom and into a stall and almost threw up in the toilet. All of a sudden, she felt a little better, and decided to go back to the class. As she walked in everyone was staring at her. Most of the people were chuckling. Except Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke was just giving his normal smirk while Naruto looked like he had a heart attack. Naruto was so worried for Sakura while Sasuke didn't even care.

"Miss Haruno, are you okay now?" said the sensei.

Sakura was pale as snow. She felt so weak and wanted to go home but instead she gave a bright smile and said,

"Hai sensei I am fine. Arigatou gozaimasu. I just had to go to the bathroom REAL bad."

She walked very steadily back to her seat and chatted with Naruto a little bit more, and instantly, they became friends. Before the two even knew it, the class was over.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG! **

Before anyone could even stand up Sasuke sprinted out the door and what it seemed like a million of girls chasing after him just as he was running down the hallway. Naruto looked at Sakura's timetable and took her to the next class. This class was drama. Finally! She had all her friends that she met in first period! Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. The teacher was Maito Gai (might(y) guy).

"AHA! I see we have A NEW PERSON in this class!" said Gai. "Come and TELL US a little about your self!!"

While everyone sat down on the floor, Sakura was still standing and introduced herself.

"Minasan! Konichiwa! Watashiwa Haruno Sakura desu. I am the new kid here at Konoha high school." Sakura said

"What are you HOBBIES and INTERESTS?" questioned Gai.

"Well, I absolutely love helping people out and being with my friends. I like drama of course. And..."

Gai cut her off. "Sorry Sakura but we HAVE to get ACTING!!"

Sakura sat down right next to Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Ino whispered to Sakura that Gai is an idiot and cuts everyone off. Sakura then looked around while Gai was explaining on how to pretend to sing opera. Sakura then noticed that there was a boy looking at her with hearts in his eyes. He mouthed,

"Heya there cutie, my name is ROCK LEE!!"

Sakura smiled and nodded, acknowledging what he said to her.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!! Time for me to put you guys into groups! And each group are going to act out a scene that I give you!" Gai said.

Everyone in the class was paired up in a group. Sakura was with Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Rock lee.

Gai gave every group a scene to act out. He then finally came to Sakura's group.

"You guys will have to ACT OUT a scene where Sakura has to be very sick and dying and you guys will have to take her to the hospital and be doctors/relatives etc etc…"

After about 10 minutes of rehearsals it was time for the presentation. Sakura's group went first.

Hinata said, "S…Sakura honey! T-time to get up for school!"

"Hai Okasan!" Sakura said.

Rock Lee then came into the scene. "Hey Sakura, my younger sister, you do not look so good. Could anything be wrong?" Lee said,

Sakura then felt sick AGAIN! Sakura began to shake and she threw her head back, trying to keep her balance. She breathed heavily and then she wobbled around towards the trash can. She then threw up in the can and slumped to the ground, and was lying on her side.

"OH MY GOD! That is THE best ACTING I have ever seen!! Don't worry about continuing the scene, it was just pure gold!! You are going to be a great actress someday Sakura!!" Gai said.

Sakura was shaking, she was freezing, she had a headache, and she wanted to go home. Her eyes were closed tight with her knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"SAKURA!! You can stop acting now!!" Gai said,

Rock Lee then went over to Sakura, he felt her forehead, and it was burning hot.

"Gai, I don't think she is acting, I think she is really sick!" Lee said,

Lee looked in the trash can and saw some puke.

"Yeah, she was DEFINITELY NOT acting."

Sakura did want to go home, as said many times before, but she knew that she had to finish off her first day of school; she only had lunch and then 1 more period. Sakura then sat up and said very weakly,

"Oh no no no guys, I am fine now, I just didn't eat enough breakfast this morning. If I am very hungry and don't eat for at least an hour, I throw up."

Gai then replied, not remembering what Kakashi told him about Sakura. That if anything happens to her he should call 911 or send her to the health room.

"OH okay Sakura! In that case would you like to stay? Or go home?"

"Stay." She replied.

Everyone else did their performances and then they all sat down. Gai continued on teaching everyone how to fake opera sing.

"Gomenasai for not saying this earlier, but oh my god SAKURA!! ARE you okay? You look so white and yet you want to stay at school? Are you crazy?" Ino said.

"I am fine I was just a little too hungry, besides the period is almost over and then I can eat my lunch! I want to stay at school because it is my first day and no one should go home sick on a first day." Sakura replied, while smiling a weak smile.

"Here Sakura, have a breath mint, phew you need it girl!" Tenten said while handing a mint to her,

"Arigatou gozaimasu Tenten," Sakura said while taking the breath mint,

"S'all good." Tenten replied.

After a little while more of learning how to fake opera sing, the bell rang.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG! **

"Come Sakura! It is lunch time! Time to go and hang with Sasuke's group! And don't you worry! I will introduce you to everyone." Ino said,

"You guys must be so popular to hang out with Sasuke's group I'm guessing." Sakura said.

"W-well… all of us g-girls have been f-friends with Sasuke and his f-friends e—ever since we were in kindergarten." Hinata said. "B-but now we are trying to get c-closer to our guy friends I su-suppose."

"DAMN straight Hinata!" said Tenten.

Sakura just nodded and followed them. Sakura went to her locker and got her lunch out, her friends did likewise. As they were walking, they heard lots of fan girl screams.

"That's Sasuke and his group," said all the girls together. They then laughed and went outside towards the big cherry blossom tree, where the guys and girls would always hang out at. When the girls arrived there, they pushed all the way through the fan girls that were crowding around Sasuke,

"HEY YOU GIRLS!! Get away from me and my friends or I will open up a can of whoop ass on all of ya!" Tenten said, rolling up her sleeve,

The girls all ran away because Tenten was one of the toughest kids in the school. If anyone messes with her or her friends, they will be black and blue before they even knew it.

"Hey… thanks Tenten," Neji said while smiling and nodding his head at her.

Tenten blushed. "Oh it was nothing." She said,

"Uhhh anyways! Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, this is Sakura! Sakura, these are my friends Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru."

"Hn…" Sasuke replied.

"I REMEMBER YOU FROM SCIENCE!" Naruto said.

"Hey Sakura," Shikamaru said,

"Sup Sakura," Neji said.

All the girls sat down to join their guy friends to eat their lunches, except Sakura.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Ino said.

Sakura kept looking into space she couldn't believe that all of her great friends were going to be gone in just a few months. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura? Are you crying?" Ino said, standing up facing Sakura.

Sakura couldn't hold her tears back. She wanted to live for the rest of her life! She began bawling.

Sasuke looked at her. He wondered why she was crying.

_This girl gets weirder and weirder each time I see her! Crying for no reason? How odd! _

Being the cold hearted bastard that he is, he didn't even feel one little bit of sympathy for her. While Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru on the other hand, did feel some for her.

"Sakura?!" Ino said while hugging the bawling girl, "What is wrong?"

Sakura then stopped crying, she can't let everyone know that she is going to die in a few months! She came up with a lie.

"Oh I just never thought I could make friends as good as you guys! I'm glad I met you all!" Sakura lied.

Sasuke knew that she was lying. He was good at reading people. But he couldn't be bothered asking her to tell the truth.

"OH Sakura! You are so sweet! Now sit down and join us for lunch!" said Ino.

"Hai!" she replied,

Sakura sat down. As soon as Sakura took her first bite of her sandwich, Naruto asked,

"What state in America did you come from Sakura chan?!"

"Aa! I moved here to Japan from Florida." Sakura said after swallowing her first bite of her sandwich.

Sasuke's eyes opened a little wider. That was the state he came from as well.

"What city or suburb did you come from?" Sasuke asked coldly, but anxiously.

Everyone looked at Sasuke shocked, he just spoke to Sakura. He usually never speaks. They then turned their heads toward Sakura, eagerly waiting for her answer.

"I lived in Orlando." She said simply,

Sasuke's eyes grew even wider. That was where he lived too. But then Sasuke remembered that Florida was so very populated and so his eyes went back to normal. She probably lived on the other side of Orlando for all he knew. Still it was cool though to find out she lived where he lived back in America.

"Hn…" Sasuke replied.

A little while later after much conversing,

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG! **

The bell rang.

"TIME FOR PERIOD 4!!" exclaimed Naruto.

Ino looked at Sakura's time table that she had and Ino looked at Sakura puzzled.

"Sakura, at almost every period 4 lesson you have to go and see our school counsellor for some reason." Ino said, "Well anyways Sakura I will take you there."

Ino walked Sakura to the counsellor's office.

"Here you are Sakura! See ya around!" Ino said,

"Hai! Arigatou Ino!" Sakura replied,

She went inside the door that leads to the counsellor's office. Sakura knocked on a second door.

"Come in," a voice said

Sakura walked in the counsellor's office. "Konichiwa. My timetable says that you have to see me every period four?" Sakura questioned.

"Hai that is correct. Call me Tsunade. The reason why you need to come here at just about every period four is because since you are diseased, you need to tell me everything that goes on in each period at school. So tell me what happened in first period?"

"Nothing much really, I made some new friends, I felt a little weak but I didn't get enormously sick or anything. Kakashi gave me my timetable and I did some work. That's about it." Sakura said

"Hmm okay tell me about 2nd"

"Well I had science, I felt like I was going to get sick so I ran out of the room to the bathroom but luckily I didn't."

"Ah I see. Did you tell the teacher what happened?"

"No…well yes but… I told her that I just needed to go to the bathroom real bad."

"Sakura… you can't lie to your teacher's your disease is VERY serious! If something happens you should report right away! This school is trying to make your last days of your life good ones."

Sakura nodded. She already knew that she shouldn't lie to her teachers, but she just wanted a normal school day. Because as from now on, she won't have a normal life. At school or anywhere at all!

"Anyways Sakura, what happened in 3rd period?"

"I had drama with Gai. He put me in a group and told me to act like an extremely sick person. I actually got sick and eventually threw up in the trash can. He said that was the best acting he has ever seen in his life. But then Rock Lee came up and told him that I actually DID get sick. But I pretended to feel better again because I just wanted my first day to be normal, so I said that I threw up because I didn't eat very much for breakfast and if I didn't get enough breakfast, I would throw up. And so he then continued on with the class."

Tsunade slapped her hand to her forehead "THAT IDIOT!! He should remember that if anything happens to you to call 911 or send you to the health room! GRR I do not know why he is a teacher if he can be so stupid!"

"Tsunade… it is okay really, I mean I guess my 'good acting' made him forget."

"Heh… well anyway, how did lunch go?"

"Oh lunch went fine Tsunade. I hung out with these people that were in my homeroom class."

"What are their names?"

"I don't recall remembering all of their last names but, they were, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and then there was myself."

Tsunade's eyes opened wide. THE Sasuke Uchiha let the new girl on her first day into his group. Usually when Ino would bring someone over, Sasuke would tell them to get out.

"Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha let you into his group of friends? WHY?"

"I don't know."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Sasuke was now in__ history class with Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. _

"OI TEME! Why did you let Sakura into the group today? I mean, you would usually kick everyone out that you didn't know." Said Naruto

Sasuke did not know why he let Sakura into the group. He…. He just did.

"Hn… Naruto I don't know… and I don't care." Sasuke said

"Uchiha I don't know but I think you may grow to like, maybe even love, this new girl." Said Neji.

"Can it Neji. I never truly loved a girl and I never will." Said Sasuke,

"Can you make it a promise?"

"I don't make promises you idiot."

"Hmm whatever Uchiha."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tsunade continued the conversation.

"Anyway Sakura, period four is just about over. Go and pack your things and I will see you tomorrow."

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade sama. Sayonara!"

Sakura then bowed and packed her school messenger bag and left. She met up with Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

"Well, I'd better be walking home now you three, I will see you tomorrow!" Said Sakura,

"BYE SAKURA CHAN!" yelled all three of them. Even Hinata didn't pause right in the middle!

Sakura's house was quite a ways away from the school, so when she was about half way to her house, she felt really REALLY sick.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke walked out of class with his friends and they all bided their goodbyes. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were going to go walk to the nearest grocery store to go and buy some things. Sasuke didn't want to go so he walked to his car to go home.

As he was driving at an enormously fast speed, he saw a body on the ground, with PINK HAIR! He passed it and when he was about 100 feet away from it in his mind he said

_WAIT A MINUTE COULD THAT BE SAKURA!?!?!?!? _

Sasuke swived his car around and headed straight back to the body. He parked his car on the curb and got out and ran towards the body to see who it was…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

A/N: wewt!! End of chappy!!! Bwahhaha! Uchiha finally gets chased by fan girls!!

OH NO!! COULD THAT BODY ON THE GROUND BE SAKURA!!?

Wait til the next chappy and find out.

R and R please and no flames.

Love yall!!

itstehchibiness


	7. the terrible incident

Chapter 7

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/ flashback _

**Inner self **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will . :p and I don't own Sexy back by Justin Timberlake**

**A/N: Alright Next chappy is up!!! I hope you guys will like this one… and… I got some new ideas for more FANFICTIONS!! BOOYAH!!! **

**Anyway... on with the story!! **

**And yes… Sasuke is still a bastard… for now :P and his inner self is kinda… hyperactive lol. A bit like Naruto**

**And Itachi isn't the heir to Uchiha industries… he is already a movie star. Sorry I didn't mention before **

**Wow 1158 hits Oo **

**THANK YOU ALL!!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --- - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -**

Sasuke walked cautiously towards the body. He was anxious to see who it was. While he was walking, lots of people crowded around him, even news reporters!!! Not in his life had he ever saved someone. Maybe he can get some good recognition besides being a man whore and being the heir to Uchiha industries. How does he do this? Simple. Take this pink haired girl away to his house, give her to one of the maids, have her care for this certain girl, then send her on her merry way.

Sasuke then approached the body, which was lying flat on her stomach; he picked her up and turned her around. His suspicion was correct, it was Sakura. When he looked at her he was shocked, blood was coming out of every corner of her mouth and he saw puke everywhere! He just shrugged it off and pretended to be a hero and put her in a car. He gleamed with delight. He got in the front seat and started driving. Not paying attention to how fast he was going, he kept looking at the frail body lying next to him. What happened if she died? His reputation would be ruined forever! Sasuke's mind snapped back into reality and kept driving. He eventually neared his mansion. He pulled into the drive way, got out of the car, and picked up Sakura's body and carried her inside.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little brother Sasuke, and what's this? A girl in your arms?" said his brother Itachi.

"I wanted to boost my reputation so I decided to pick up this fainted girl, pretend to be a hero, give her to the maid, have her take care of Sakura here, and then send her off." Sasuke said,

"You will always be a bastard Sasuke,"

"Hn… whatever Itachi."

Sasuke looked around for the maid, he looked down at the almost lifeless body in his arms, and she was coughing up more blood. This was serious. If she looses too much blood, she will die, and so will his reputation. Plus he will get a humongous lecture by Tenten, Hinata, and Ino…. Especially Ino. He finally found the maid.

"Maid! I need you to take care of this girl for me." Sasuke said coolly,

The maid glanced at the girl… her eyes opened up wide.

"Master Uchiha I don't think a mere maid can repair this damage, blood is coming out of everywhere! She needs a professional." Retorted the maid,

"I don't care; just do whatever you want with her." Sasuke said,

Sasuke then laid her on the counter. He then left the room.

**Sasuke! You are such an idiot! You feel so much sympathy!! Stay with SAKURA!! **

_Oh just go away inner self, I… _

**Oh BLAH BLAH BLAH you say you don't care for her but I know you DON'T MEAN IT!! I am your inner self!! A part of you!! So I know everything about you! **

_Whatever inner self…_

The maid looked at Sakura, she then saw that Sakura's eyes started to open a bit, Sakura tasted blood. Sakura very slowly sat up, and knew that she was half way dead, she was losing blood by the minute, and it kept flowing and flowing from her mouth.

"MISS!! Lay back down!! I need to care for you." said the maid

"No… oh…. Where am I?" asked Sakura,

"Sasuke found you on the ground so he came and took you here. Now I know that you are probably one of his fan girls, but he only did it just to boost his reputation."

"I am not his fan girl………….. I…am…Haruno… Sa…" Sakura fainted,

The maid could not stand looking at her dying! The maid called 911.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke was up in his room. Every move he made, the flash of dying Sakura in his arms came to his mind; he couldn't stop thinking of her. He did feel sympathy, although he didn't know why. She was just another girl. He knew there was something about her, but he just couldn't figure it out. He couldn't take it anymore and walked out onto his balcony and lit up a cigarette. All of a sudden he heard sirens. He ran down stairs, dropping his cigarette.

**WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO!**

Went the sirens of an ambulance, Sasuke reached the bottom of his house and sped to the door, there he saw a pink haired girl being carried outside on a stretcher by a guy in a white coat. They left and the sirens went away, Sasuke felt terrible for some odd reason.

_God dammit why do I feel so bad? _

**It's because you FUCKING CARE FOR HER STUPID!! YOU JUST PICKED HER UP****, TOOK HER HERE, AND LEFT HER WITH THE MAID LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING AT ALL! YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!! **

_Well there is something about her… _

**OF COURSE THERE IS!!! ****I just don't know it yet **

_Hn__… same…_

The maid then walked over towards Sasuke, with his mom by her side. They both looked pissed. Sasuke then stopped the fight with his inner self. He now was concentrated on the beating he was going to get by his mother.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!! I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU DID SOMETHING THIS HORRIBLE!! JUST FOR YOUR REPUTATION! SHE COULD HAVE DIED!! AN INNOCENT CIVILIAN!! INSTEAD OF BRINGING HER HERE YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT HER TO A HOSPITAL!" yelled his mother.

Of course his mother was a very caring and kind person; she hated how Sasuke was such a bastard and never cared for anyone at all. Soon after she yelled, Sasuke was shocked, he had never EVER in his life seen her this pissed at him before, he felt two times worse. He was being a dumb ass and not thinking. Sasuke just thought that it was just something little, like her mouth got cut or something. He also thought the reason why she fainted was because of how cold it was outside. He just wanted some reputation. He is such a greedy bastard.

"Okasan…I…" mumbled Sasuke,

"NO!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE FROM YOU! JUST GO UP STAIRS AND DON'T COME DOWN! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'D LET SOMEONE SO INNOCENT JUST…. ALMOST DIE!!"

Sasuke then turned around, not saying a word and marched upstairs to his bedroom, he went out on the balcony and looked off into the distance. He saw flashing red lights in the distance. It was Sakura in the ambulance.

_I kind of hope she'll be okay._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura arrived at the hospital, and was rushed into the emergency room, while she was being treated, a doctor rummaged through her bag and found her school homework book, where her phone number was written down, and called her parents. Her mom then said she'd be there straight away, and called Sakura's dad at work to come and see Sakura at the hospital. When they arrived, the doctors had treated Sakura and the hospital secretary showed her parents to the room she was lying down in.

Her parents went in. Her parents both thought…

_Oh please don't let my baby die!!_

They were then greeted by a doctor.

"Ahh Mr and Mrs Haruno, if Sakura had waited any longer for us, she could have died. What happened was, was some combined bacteria was eating at her body, and so, blood was coming up and out of her mouth. Thankfully, we put some medicine in her body to terminate the bacteria. In a few hours she should wake up."

"Oh ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU doctor!! Arigatou!" said her mom, clinging to her dad, sobbing in his arms. Sakura's mother and father didn't want their baby to die. They were thankful that Sakura was okay.

"Doctor, who was the one who called 911," questioned her father,

"The Uchiha's did. It seems that their son Sasuke wanted some reputation and so he decided to pretend and be a hero and take Sakura to his house and have the maid deal with her, thankfully the maid called 911."

"Oh my god... That is horrible!! I can't believe Sasuke would do that!! He was such a good kid in his younger years!!" cried her mom,

"Well being the most popular guy in Japan gets to you. Did you say he was a good kid in his younger years?"

"Yes I did. Sakura and Sasuke were childhood friends until he moved here to Japan. From what Sakura has told me, he has forgotten all about her and seems to have turned cold-hearted."

"Hai… I see… poor Sakura,"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke Uchiha was still standing on his balcony, looking off into space. All of a sudden his cell phone rang. His ring tone was customized so it played "Sexy back" by Justin Timberlake.

_I'm brining sexy back!! YUP!! _

Sasuke picked up his phone.

"Yo what is it?" said Sasuke,

"TEME!!!! You are on the news!! You saved Sakura's life!!" said Naruto,

"Hn… whatever."

"I'm shocked that you saved someone's life though… I mean usually you would leave them there on the ground. Or if they were lucky, you would run over them."

"Well I wanted to try something new… get more reputation by saving someone's life."

"TEME!!! YOU PICKED HER UP AND CARRIED HER OFF TO YOUR HOUSE JUST TO GET SOME BLOODY REPUTATION! YOU BAKA!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE FOR SAKURA AT ALL!!?!!?"

Sasuke didn't want to get blamed anymore so he hung up on Naruto and turned his cell phone off. Sasuke was in a mess. Knowing Naruto, he would tell everyone at school. Sasuke's plan failed. It would give him reputation of course, but bad reputation. All he hopes is that nobody will come to hate him. Even though he hated being chased by his fan girls, he loved popularity. He was greedy for it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, Sakura woke up and the first thing she saw was two heads resting on her stomach. Her mothers and her fathers. Sakura very weakly placed her hand on top of her mother's head and then did the same for her father. They then woke up and sat up in their seat,

"SAKURA!!" they both screamed, "YOU ARE OKAY!!"

Her mom and dad then started to cry tears of joy. They were hugging her like mad.

"Okasan…Otousan… you're hurting me…" Sakura whispered.

"Aa gomenasai sweetie." Her mom said. She was then about to say something else but then Sakura said,

"Okasan, Otousan, why did Sasuke save my life?"

"Sweetie how to you know about that?" questioned her father

"I woke up lying on the counter at the Uchiha manor. His maid told me for me to lay back down and told me that Sasuke just picked me up so that he could get… more reputation… more reputation…. MORE REPUTATION!!?!?!?!? Oh my god!! That BAKA!!" Sakura started to cry, "INSTEAD OF TAKING ME TO THE HOSPITAL HE JUST LEFT ME WITH THE MAID!? AGH!! I HATE YOU SASUKE I HATE YOU!! I COULD HAVE DIED!!"

**Aww come on SAKURA!! You don't hate him, you never know he might have thought that you bleeding was just something small, I bet he feels terrible right now. **

Sakura's eyes then opened up a little bit more. Her inner self could be right for once. But she was still very pissed at Sasuke just to do this for reputation. Although, Sakura has to admit, that if Sasuke DIDN'T pick her up, she would have died right on the spot. So she guesses she owes him little thanks. Finally, Sasuke's major ego driven self actually did something good for a change.

Sakura was going to go back to school tomorrow, and tell that Uchiha OFF!!

- - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: ****oh my god I hate this chappy so much!! But without it I cant continue on with sthe story… sorry guys… but… at least we all know that Sasuke cares for SAKURA!! (or at least starting too wink wink) **

**Gee… he really is a bastard! Picking her up not thinking that she could die. Thinking that something small happened. He is a baka and a dobe**. **Yes Sasuke is going to pay in the next chapter. I'm sorry this chapter was bad, but next one will be good kay? **

**R and R please… no flames!! **

**Luv yall!! **

**itstehchibiness**


	8. Telling that idiot off!

Chapter 8

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ****:P **

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback _

**Inner self**

**A/N: hehe chappy 8… sorry the last one was soo bad and thank you those people who pointed out that I had some present and past tense and grammar issues. I am trying to get rid of them... But when I read my chappy I don't notice them . and then as soon as I post them on I notice them!! . **

**So if you notice any more please tell me and I will do my best not to put any more grammar, past tense, or present tense issues**

**Okay? **

**On with the story!! **

**And please note that there will be swearing. So if you are very offended by swearing. I wouldn't read this chappy**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sakura soon after her check up went home. Sakura was pissed. Even though, if Sasuke didn't pick her up, she would have died. But Sasuke still should have known that Sakura was in danger and not just leave her with the maid, not caring on what happened. Sakura went up to her room and slammed the door. She almost died today and it was her first day of school! She plopped down on her bed and sighed heavily. Uchiha was going to get a beating wether or not he liked it!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke was still out on the balcony, staring into space and wondering if Sakura was going to be okay. Sasuke feels terrible that he almost let someone die. Sure he has killed a few people in the past, but for some reason, Sakura was different. He couldn't put his finger on why he cared. He is going to make a quick apology tomorrow and then the hell would be over. Sasuke heard his door open and snapped his head back to see who it was. It was his mom.

"Sasuke, time for dinner." She said and then left. Obviously she was still ticked at Sasuke for what he did. Sasuke let out a soft sigh and then went downstairs towards the dining room, where his whole family would eat. Together. Sasuke took his seat silently and glanced at his brother Itachi. Itachi gave him a smirk and shook his head that signified

'You are such a bastard Sasuke.'

Sasuke clenched his fist and gave Itachi an evil look. After minutes, on what it seemed like hours, of silence, Mikoto, (Sasuke's mom) broke the silence by saying,

"So Itachi how was your day?"

"Oh it was fine Okaasan. Just another day in the music business." Itachi said,

"How about yours Sasuke…?" his mom asked, much quieter.

"Hn… nothing much happened. That girl who went to the hospital today from our house was new at our school. Today was her first day" Sasuke said,

"THAT GIRL WAS NEW TO YOUR SCHOOL?! AGH!!" his mom said, before continuing on with her lecture, his dad stopped her.

"Mikoto…" Fugaku (Sasuke's dad) said

"Gomenasai. I got carried away." She said,

Their dinner went on for a little bit more and then they all got up from the table and went their separate ways. Sasuke went back up to his room and decided to change his clothes into his clubbing outfit and go to the local club. He was going to call Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto, to see if they could come, but then he remembered that Naruto probably already told them about Sakura. So he decided to go alone. He went out the door, walked to his Porsche, got in the car, and drove off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Back about an hour ago… around the time Sasuke was having his dinner_

"Sakura!! Time for dinner!" yelled her mom

"Hai! Coming Okaasan!" Sakura finally got off of her bed that she had been crying, and screaming into. She walked downstairs and was greeted with a very yummy cup of chicken flavored ramen. She smiled at how warm it looked. She walked over to the table and greeted her parents.

"Konbanwa Okasan, konbanwa Otousan." Sakura said sadly,

"Sweetie, don't be so sad about today. You were lucky that you didn't die. We know Sasuke did a bad thing and I know that it hurts you because he was your childhood friend. Could we try to maybe not think about it and move on?" her mom said

"Hai. You are right Okasan. I shouldn't be thinking about it but its hard not to. I'll try to not think about it."

"Good. Now eat! You need your carbohydrates! You're too thin!!"

"OKASAN!!! I am not thin. I'm just petite!" said a slightly happier pink haired girl, sticking out her tongue. Sakura didn't realize how hungry she was. She scarfed down her ramen.

"Sakura! Be a lady and eat your food properly!" her dad said,

"But Outousan!! I'm hungry!" replied Sakura,

"You should savor your food!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"fine… I'll eat like a lady."

Sakura then finished her meal and she went back upstairs to do the last questions that were on the worksheet that Kakashi sensei gave her for homework. Just as she finished, her mom knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sakura said. The door opened and her mom came in with a box in her hand. Sakura wondered what it was.

"Okasan… what is this?" asked Sakura,

"Sakura… it was going to be a birthday present for you but since you are diseased and going to die on your birthday, I'd like you to have it now. Plus it will be useful if you run into any trouble." Her mom said. Sakura's mother gave her the box and Sakura looked at it curiously. She began tearing the wrapping from the box. She screamed,

"OKASAN!! YOU GOT ME A CELL PHONE!! YAY!! OKASAN I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!" screamed Sakura happily.

"I knew you'd like it. Sweetie, if you are walking to school, or coming home from school, and you feel VERY sick, call me straight away. Okay?"

"HAI I will Okasan!!" said Sakura, admiring her cell phone. Her cell phone was a flip camera phone, colored metallic pink. She then noticed also inside the box, was instructions to how to work the phone, a recharger, and it seems that her mom also bought her a little pink hello kitty charm to go on the antenna of her phone. Sakura and her mom carefully opened the back of the cell phone and placed the battery in. The phone turned on. They plugged in Sakura's home phone number, and her dads' work number. Sakura then noticed it was around 9pm and she needed to get to bed. She kissed her mom goodnight and went to sleep. She was a very VERY happy Sakura.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke arrived at the nightclub and went in the VIP section. Since he was the most popular guy in Japan, why wouldn't he be a VIP? There were hordes of girls around him. Obviously they saw him on the news.

"SASUKE KUN you were on the news and so I taped it!!" said a fan girl,

"Sasuke kun! You are famous!" said another. Every girl around him was saying something related to when he was on the news. Sasuke got himself a beer and sat down on the couch.

_This feels so much better…_

Before he even knew it, there were girls having fist fights and sprinting to try to get next to Sasuke. Sasuke actually found this quite entertaining. He watched and laughed at the girls that were getting beat up, just so that they can sit next to him! He soon got bored of watching all the girls fight and so he went to the dance floor. He began dancing and soon a couple of really hot, sluttly looking girls came up to him and started dancing with him. He eventually took the hottest of the two girls, who was brown haired and wearing a mini skirt that just covered her butt, into an alley way and started making out BIG time with her. At about an hour and a half later he came back into the club, all messy looking. He whispered to her,

"Damn… you scarred me!"

The girl giggled and said, "Oh Sasuke kun!"

Sasuke eventually lost interest in her and shooed her off. The girl was heart broken. He then grabbed a few more beers and glanced at his watch. It was 1 am in the morning. He needed to get home, it was a school night. Luckily he didn't get very drunk. He went to his Porsche and drove off. As he was driving, he kept looking at the empty seat next to him. He noticed that it was stained in blood. Sakura's blood. He now felt bad again just after he had forgotten it. It seems that beer doesn't swish your problems away now does it. He eventually got home. He got out of his car, locked it, and went inside. He walked very wearily up the stairs and lied down on his bed. Soon, he was asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! **

Sakura woke up and slammed the snooze button on her alarm. Today was another day of school, and the day she was going to yell her head off at Sasuke for what he did.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!! **

Sasuke's alarm went off. He was still very tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Although that is the benefit for going to bed at 1 am on a school night. Although he didn't want to go to school and have all of his friends yell at him. Especially Naruto. He knew he had to go to school though; he needed to apologize to Sakura for what he did.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed and blew dry her hair, and walked downstairs with her school uniform on. She had her new pink cell phone in her skirt pocket. She loved it very much. She sat down at the table to eat some breakfast.

"AA... Ohayogozaimasu Sakura." Said her mom,

"Ohayo Okasan!" said Sakura, cheerfully. Sakura had peanut butter toast and a glass of milk for breakfast. Sakura finished her meal, pecked her mom on the cheek, and walked off to school. As Sakura was walking, she noticed Sasuke's Porsche approaching as she was walking to school. He sped on, not noticing her at all. For some apparent reason Sakura started running to school. She wanted to get this over with. After about 6 minutes of non stop sprinting, Sakura made it to school. Her legs felt like they were going to fall off. She walked very slowly towards her class room. When she got in, she saw Sasuke sitting in his seat. She was about to walk over towards him when Ino pulled her in, and turned Sakura around. There Sakura was standing in a very tight circle that had Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA!! NARUTO TOLD ME HOW SASUKE ONLY SAVED YOU JUST FOR HIS REPUTATION?! And on the news I saw BLOOD COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH?!! SAKURA WHAT HAPPENED?!" asked Ino, while hugging Sakura tightly.

"I...Ino! You're hurting...me!" gasped Sakura. Ino then let go. Sakura took a breath of relief and came up with a quick lie. "Well, blood was coming out of my mouth because… uhm…. I had a… cut in my mouth… yeah a very BIG CUT!! And I fainted because of some blood loss and because of how cold it was outside." Sakura said,

Everyone believed it. Everyone started hugging Sakura, except the boys. Well maybe Naruto hugged her once.

"Hey guys… I need to take care of something." Sakura said.

The school bell rang, it was time for homeroom. Sakura didn't care if the teacher was going to come in or not. She didn't care if she was going to get a detention for this. She was going to yell her ass off! Sakura approached Sasuke's desk with burning in her eyes. Sasuke looked up at her.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME! I COULD HAVE DIED FOR ALL YOU KNOW!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SENT ME TO THE HOSPITAL YOU IDIOT! GOD DAMMIT YOU HAVE TURNED OUT TO BE SUCH A HORRIBLE GUY!!"

Kakashi then walked in, and then looked at Sakura yelling at Sasuke. He stood there shocked.

Sakura coughed a humongous cough and continued on. "YOU ARE LITERALLY THE WORST GUY I HAVE EVER MET IN MY LIFE!! I REGRET EVER MEETING YOU SASUKE I REGRET IT!!"

**Whoa**** Sakura!! You've gone WWWWAAYY too far!! Remember the good old days?! **

_Why do I care? He is a fucking bastard and he deserves to be yelled at! Ino is right he will never remember me because he is too busy being SASUKE!! _

Sakura continued, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD REMEMBER ME!!! AND GROW TO LIKE ME AGAIN!! BUT OHHHHHHH NNNNOOOOO!!!! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!!" tears started swarming down Sakura's eyes. "YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING SCREWED UP GUY!! I HOPE THE MAN DOWN STAIRS GIVES YOU THE WORST TIME IN HELL WHEN YOU DIE!!" Sakura then stopped. She didn't want to yell any more. She was too busy crying to think of anything else.

Sasuke looked at her shocked. This was 20 times worse than anything. He had never been yelled at by a girl, besides his mother.

"Sakura I…" Sasuke said,

"You're what?!" Sakura snapped back.

"I'm sorry." All of a sudden, the whole room gasped. He had never said sorry to a girl, as far as these people know.

"Uchiha that is a load of bull shit I know you don't mean it."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and stood up and looked down at her. She looked up at him and gave him an evil look. She turned around to go but he grabbed her hand. She whirled around. Sakura then gasped because when she looked at Sasuke, he had so much guilt in his eyes. Sakura, as well as Sasuke, was also good at reading people. She gave him a questionable look.

"Sakura, I truly am sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you there with my maid. I didn't know you needed real medical care or something. I'm sorry that I almost let you die. I couldn't help but just be an ego maniac."

"Yeah you are an ego maniac. One of the reasons why I should hate you."

"Do you care to say any other reasons why you hate me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Sakura didn't get the sign of sarcasm in his speech so she went on. "Yeah actually I hate that you smoke, go around sleeping with any woman you can find, and being an alcoholic!! One of the reasons why you need to go to hell."

Sasuke looked at her shocked once again. No one has EVER said that to him either.

"Do you even know what obsessive amounts of alcohol, and smoking can do to your body?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head. He was a very clueless guy when it comes to caring about his body. Sakura took her hand back and turned around swiftly and walked to her seat and sat down. Everyone was standing up looking at her. Most of their mouths were open; some were open for so long that drool was coming out of their mouth. Everyone did not believe what they just saw. After a few moments of complete silence, Kakashi broke it by walking to his desk and saying,

"Class, take your seats we need to begin the day."

Everyone took their seats and Tenten gave Sakura a high-five for showing Sasuke what power girls can have. Hinata and Ino were just plain shocked.

"Sakura, I can't believe you just did that…" said Ino.

"S-s-same!" said Hinata

"I don't care you guys. That Uchiha needed to learn a lesson and boy did I give it to him." Sakura said,

"Nice job pinky. You definitely showed him." Said Tenten.

"W-what did you just call me?" questioned Sakura.

"Pinky. Why?"

"Sasuke used to call me that when we were kids. He called me Pinky much more often than he called me by my first name."

_Flashback_

"_Konichiwa Sasuke kun!" Said Sakura _

"_Konichiwa Pinky!" Said Sasuke,_

"_Hey do you want to help me with building this?" Sakura asked while pointing to the lego set that she had on the lawn. _

"_Hai! That sounds fun Pinky."_

_A very short while later… Sasuke and Sakura were done with their lego model. _

"_Wow, we did a good job Sasuke kun!" said Sakura, pointing to the very….unique lego model. _

"_We sure did Pinky." Said Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke kun? Why do you call me Pinky?" _

"_I call you Pinky because I like ya! It suits you I think!!"_

"_Aw hehe!" _

_Sakura then hugged Sasuke. _

_End of flashback… _

"Sakura?" said Ino

Sakura snapped out of her flashback and started to pay attention to what Kakashi was teaching.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were intentionally going to yell at Sasuke for what he did… But seeing what Sakura did, they thought he had enough_

"Oh… my god…dude Sasuke. You got a humongous lecture… and you even APLOLOGIZED!! This is pure gold!" said Neji.

"Hn. I didn't want to look bad so I apologized and now I won't get blamed for anything anymore."

"Sorry to say man, but that is bull shit." Said Shikamaru,

"I have to agree!!" said Naruto.

Neji nodded his head in agreement. Sasuke would never EVER say sorry. It's obvious there is something about Sakura that he likes. Or maybe there is something about Sakura that he can't put his finger on. But whatever it is, he definitely does not think that Sakura is like any other girl. He feels that she means just a bit more. He doesn't know why although.

"Hn whatever guys… if you don't believe me you can go and screw yourselves." Said Sasuke.

"We all don't believe you Sasuke, see I was correct about saying that you would grow to like Sakura." Neji said.

"Dude, I just met her yesterday. And I said, I will never care for anyone not EVER!"

"Sure you won't" Neji said, "Sure you won't."

Sasuke took a glance at Sakura; it was obvious by her facial expression that she was still pissed. Sasuke then felt bad. A girl had never been mad at him before.

_Oh my God!! Why am I feeling bad!! Grr stop it!!_

**YOU BAKA! You feel bad because you hurt someone that you care about. Don't deny it. You ****REALLY like her.**

_But I just fucking met her for the first time yesterday!! Although it seems that I've known her forever. Bah I haven't known her at all. Just forget it._

**Oh I know it seems that you've known her forever. Cmon, I'm your inner self!**

Sasuke stopped thinking, took his eyes off Sakura and put them on Kakashi.

A little while later…

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG! **

Sasuke then stood up to go to his next class. All of a sudden, he felt a piece of scrunched up paper hit his head. He opened it up and read it.

_Sasuke, I would like to meet you at the school library at lunch time. I would like to point a few things out to you. _

_--Sakura _

Sasuke then took a glance at Sakura and nodded his head at her saying that he will come. She nodded back.

They both walked to science in complete silence. They didn't say a word to each other and just stood by the door, waiting for the Science sensei to arrive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Alright!! Hehe! End of chappy!!

Oooooo what's this? Sakura wants too meet with Sasuke in the library!?!! Hmm wonder what is going to happen????!! Well wait until next time and find out!!

R and R please… no flames :P

Thank you all for reading!!

Love,

Itstehchibiness


	9. Library time with Sasuke

Chapter 9

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto****. Or the knowledge to know about chemicals XD **

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback _

**Inner self **

A/N: sorry for not updating ' if you are a science genius (unlike me) I'm very very sorry if the talk abut chemicals part in the science class is all wrong. I made it up at the top of my head '. Also Sasuke may be OOC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --------- -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -

A couple of minutes later, all the rest of the students arrived and then the sensei. They all walked in and took their seat. Sakura sat next to Naruto and then they both looked at the table across from them, which was covered in fan girls.

"CLASS!! Settle down!! No one gets to sit next to Sasuke you know the rules!" cried the sensei.

Everyone stopped crowding around Sasuke's desk and went to their own. Naruto and Sakura still looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had a frightened look on his face, his fan girls scared him. Like they always do. Sakura and Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke, scared? How odd.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura! Stop laughing at once! There is going to be a test on the chemicals that we are studying so listen up!" said the sensei.

"Gomenasai sensei." Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Naruto and Sakura started to go along with the class and start listening up.

"Now class, chemicals are elements of matter. The smallest element of matter is an Atom. Atoms form together and then make molecules. These molecules are then called 'compounds'. Like for example if two hydrogen atoms form with an oxygen atom, the chemical 'compound' that would be made is water!" the sensei said.

Everyone in the whole class drifted away and decided to direct their attention all towards Sasuke, who was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. Everyone except Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Sakura chan, do you know very much about chemicals and things?" asked Naruto.

"Well…" Sakura started. She then remembered that she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. But because of her disease, it's not going to happen. "Well Naruto I want to be a doctor when I grow up so I need to know about these things." Sakura said, smiling weakly.

"Really? Well I'm sure after we graduate you are going to be the best doctor ever!"

Sakura wanted to cry, she wasn't going to be alive at that time. She was going to die long before their graduation. She held her tears back and said,

"Naruto, arigatou gozaimasu. I don't know about being the best doctor ever, but I will sure do my best."

Naruto gave her a big, very cheesy smile and then directed his attention to the sensei. Sakura did the same. After much more explanations about chemicals and whatnot, the class was over.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG! **

Just like yesterday, Sasuke was out the door in a flash with a horde of fan girls running behind him. As Naruto was walking Sakura to her next class,

BONK!!!

Naruto ran into Hinata by accident and they fell on the floor. Hinata then opened up her eyes and was staring right into the face of Naruto. She blushed redder than a tomato and quickly got up.

"Go…gomenasai Naruto k…kun. I didn't mean to bonk into you." Hinata said, while holding out her hand to help Naruto up.

"Oh it's okay Hinata! It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going! I will be more careful next time." Naruto said, while taking her hand and pulling himself up, "well I'd better get going to my next class! My teacher is going to kill me if I'm late again!"

"Sayonara Naruto!" said Sakura

"S…sayonara." Said Hinata, still blushing.

Sakura opened the door to walk in but she then looked back and saw Hinata still standing there. Sakura shook her head and giggled a bit. She took Hinata's hand and went inside and sat down on the floor, with Ino and Tenten.

"Whoa! Hinata! Your face is bright red! What happened?" asked Tenten. Hinata still blushed and didn't speak. She was still too shocked of what happened.

"Naruto bonked into Hinata and fell on her." Sakura said, while smiling.

"Ooo Hinata! Come on open up! Tell him that you like him!" Ino said. Hinata's blush went down a bit and she shook her head.

"Honestly you need lessons on how to open up; I'll teach you at lunch!" Ino continued, Hinata then paused for a very long time and eventually gave a very tiny nod. Soon enough, everyone was in the class just sitting in their own friendship group and waiting for Gai. Rock Lee then came over.

"Excuse me ladies, I just came over here to admire this lovely pink haired girl." Lee said, while winking at Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hi Lee, nice to see you again." Sakura said. She was about to continue but then Ino cut in.

"Hey if you didn't notice we are kind of busy talking. So… go away please." Ino said.

Rock Lee then looked at Sakura and smiled and then left the group to go join his.

"Ino you are such a bitch!" Sakura said, teasingly

"Ms. Bitch thankyou very much!" Ino said. All of a sudden, Gai came bursting through the door.

"Gomen class, I was at a meeting with Tsunade." Gai said. Sakura noticed that he had a finger in his ear. He was twirling his finger around. Obviously he was yelled at by her. Sakura gave a smirk knowing what he was yelled at for. Forgetting about Sakura's disease at yesterday's class. Gai set his books down on a table and sat down with the rest of the class.

"Alright everyone. FORM a CIRCLE!" Gai said. Everyone formed a circle and then looked at Gai, wondering what was going to happen next.

"We are going to play a game that is called, 'what are you doing?'." Gai said, "Has anyone ever played it before?"

No one raised their hand. Gai sighed and then explained it. "Alright, it is where I give you something to act out, and then you do it. After you have performed it, the person who was sitting to the left of you would ask, 'what are you doing?' and then you have to give them something new to act out."

Everyone gave him a blank stare. He sweat dropped and decided to give an example. He stood up and went in the middle of the circle. He started flapping his wings like a duck and quacking. After he finished he said, "Okay, now is your cue to ask."

"What are you doing?" a student asked,

"I am taming a lion." He said "Now you have to come into the middle of the circle and act like you are taming a lion. Now do you guys get it?"

Everyone nodded. They now understood what they were going to play. After many laughs, it then came to Sakura's turn.

Sakura coughed hard and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I… am smoking a cigarette." The student said,

Sakura stood up and walked into the middle of the circle and pretended to smoke a cigarette. Sakura didn't feel so good and started coughing uncontrollably. After about a few minutes of non stop coughing, Sakura stopped. Everyone was staring at her.

"MY MY MY!!! That was great acting Sakura, next time make it not so long." Gai said.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!! **

"Oh we are out of time! And some people didn't even get to have a go! Next class we will continue with the game!" Gai said. Everyone then bowed and left.

Sakura went to her locker with her friends to get her lunch out. She told them that she would be in the library with Sasuke.

"There is a 99.9 chance that he won't come Sakura." Said Tenten.

"Well that bastard had better come or he is so going to regret it!" Sakura said. She waved goodbye to her friends and walked off towards the library. She ate her lunch outside of the library and then afterwards, she went inside. She waited for about 20 minutes in the library and then the door opened and Sasuke came in. Sasuke walked towards Sakura very casually and stood in front of the table she was sitting at. He looked down at it and saw all these books about the human body, tobacco, alcohol, and other things as well. He looked at Sakura extremely puzzled.

"Sasuke I invited you to the library because I am going to talk about what smoking, obsessive amounts of alcohol, and drugs can do to your body! Just by looking at you, I can tell you are into those things. If you don't want to cut your life short, you'd better sit down, shut up, and listen." Sakura said.

_My life has been cut extremely short, to only a few months. I don't want Sasuke to die at a young age because of those things. I want him to live a good life. Even though he is making mine feel like shit__. Sigh…. These things I do for people… _

"Hn…" Sasuke replied. Sasuke took a seat next to Sakura. Sakura took out a book with all these pictures of hearts, lungs, kidneys, and other major organs. Each of them looked very disgusting. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of these pictures.

_Why in the name of hell is she showing me all these pictures of lungs and other organs? What the fuck is going on? _

"These are some of the internal organs of the body. They have all been affected by smoking, and alcohol abuse. See all those holes in them? See all the black surrounding every part of those organs? These are very unhealthy organs and are decaying. This is what you are doing to your body. You are just throwing it away by smoking and getting drunk. You are cutting your life short. Obviously, you would like to have a full lived life. I can also, just tell by looking at you." Sakura said,

"I don't get what you are trying to say to me here." Sasuke said,

"Oh my god you are such an idiot!! I am trying to help you out!! You are damaging your body by doing these things and you need to stop! Honestly Sasuke you are so much different than you used to be." Sakura stopped; she didn't want to sound crazy in front of him. She knew that Sasuke would get up and go if she kept talking about how she knew him. He would think she is crazy. "Anyway Sasuke, I am trying to get you out of these habits. They are horrible. If you don't, you would just be making your death quicker, one puff at a time."

Sasuke then grabbed the book out of her hand and looked at the pictures. This is what the body looks like from the inside of a smoker/alcohol abuser and he didn't even know that he was slowly killing himself. He looked at Sakura; he saw a very worried face. He was surprised that Sakura was actually worried for him. No girl in his life had ever told him that he was doing something wrong. He thought he was always right. Nor has he ever seen such a true worried look from a girl before. He thought that Sakura would hate him forever after what he did to her. He looked at her dazed.

"Sasuke, even though you'd think that I'd hate you, I don't. I care for you; I don't want to see a friend, no matter wether they remember me or not, young or old, or how much of a bastard or bitch they are, to die because of something so stupid. I don't want you to wither away to nothing!" Sakura said,

Sasuke studied her. She was telling the full truth.

_I swear on my life there is something about her. She makes me feel so different. If only I knew what it was._

**I know! It seems like she can just change us. Maybe we should try treating her with more respect and maybe we can find out what there is about her that makes us feel so different! **

Sakura got out of her chair and walked a few feet away and continued, "I know you don't care for me at all but I don't care. It makes me sick to see an old friend of mine just taking their life away. Once a friend, always a friend."

"Sakura I… didn't know what I was doing." Sasuke said, "You are very good at reading people, I do want to live my life to its fullest, and I have been throwing my life away this whole time and I didn't even notice. I guess I should try to stop doing this." Sasuke then took another glance of all those open books with the damaged organs in it. He cringed.

"Sasuke, I'm glad to hear that you are going to try." Sakura then noticed that he was being nice to her. She had earned his respect. She smiled knowing that she has completed step one in getting the old Sasuke back. Sasuke stood up and walked over to Sakura. He looked down at her and was staring directly at her. She looked directly up at him. Sasuke gave a quick smirk and nodded his head to thank her for what she has done. As he walked out the door of the library, he all of a sudden heard a crash and sprinted back inside. He saw Sakura coughing like mad and choking, her face was bright red and she was stumbling.

"Sakura are you alright?" Sasuke said while running over to her.

Sakura didn't want to faint again. She waved her hand at Sasuke to say 'don't come near me'. She placed both hands on the table and was leaning over it, breathing very heavily.

_GOD DAMN THIS SICKNESS!!! AS SOON AS HE LEAVES I START COUGHING LIKE HELL!! DAMMIT!!_

Sakura's body was about to give up but she forced herself not too. The choking and heavy breathing stopped. Sakura was hopefully, back to normal. She turned around with tears in her eyes. She was crying from coughing too hard. She tried to walk but fell because her legs were wobbling. Sasuke caught her just in the nick of time. Sakura looked up again at him and then pushed herself off.

"Err… Arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke." Sakura started to speed walk out of the library but Sasuke caught her hand.

"What the hell is up with you? I mean there have been rumors going around the school that you throw up in class and you get sick and faint and cough up blood and lots more. What is going on? Are you going anorexic or something?" Sasuke said.

Sakura didn't know what to do. What was she going to say? She can't say that she was going to die in a matter of months. She wanted her friends to treat her normally and not treat her different just because of some damn sickness. She thought quickly and said,

"Sasuke, sorry but I can't tell you. It's something for me to know and you to find out…sadly." Sakura said. She tugged her hand and got it back and left the library while there was standing a very puzzled Sasuke.

_Something is up and I need to find out. I need to get her to tell me! I… _

**Oh my god you were just about to admit that you care for her! Score one for the INNER SELF!! **

_Oh shut up. _

Sasuke then walked out of the library and headed outside to where his friends and Sakura were all sitting.

"SO!!! What did you and Sasuke do in the library Sakura?" Ino asked, very curiously,

"I just talked to him about something that he's doing wrong." Sakura said while smiling.

Everyone's eyes opened much wider. Sasuke, being the most popular guy in the school, would always be said to do everything right!! This was just not possible!

"NANI?!" exclaimed Naruto,

"You heard her dobe." Said Shikamaru.

"What is this thing that he is doing wrong Sakura?" Neji asked.

"He is smoking. It's bad for your body as you all know. I can tell that you guys didn't have the guts to go up to him and tell him that he was doing something horrible to his body. So I decided to go and take care of it myself. Can't stand people doing gross things like that." Sakura said.

Everyone's eyes widened even more and their heads all turned towards Sasuke. Usually he wouldn't listen to someone, let alone take their advice if anyone gave him any. Everyone knew that Sakura has something special. Everyone wondered what it was. The girls all guessed it was because he was her childhood friend and she just probably has a way of convincing him. But they could be wrong for all they knew. It's not everyday you see something like this happen.

"What? I finally took someone's advice big whoop." Said Sasuke,

"OF COURSE IT'S A BIG WHOOP!! YOU HAVE NEVER EVER TAKEN ADVICE EVER!!" exclaimed Naruto. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They then turned their head towards Sakura and gave her an amazed look. She was the only one that could convince Sasuke that he was doing something wrong and so he should stop it. Everyone decided to get off of this subject and talk about something else.

"So… the annual cherry blossom festival is coming up soon." Tenten said,

**(A/N: gomen but it is the only name that I could think of . ) **

"Yeah… it's g-going to b-be fun!" Hinata said.

The annual cherry blossom festival is a celebration that happens every year. Usually people would go in pairs to the festival. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru usually went alone. This year they were going to suck up their courage and ask one of the girls to go with them. Sasuke on the other hand, would usually take a fan girl and ignore her the whole night. Maybe, he might choose someone he actually CARES about to go with him this year.

"I haven't been to a cherry blossom festival in forever." Said Sakura,

"I know Sakura! All of us girls are going to the mall this Saturday to buy our kimonos for the celebration. We will help you with choosing out yours! I promise I will make this festival your best one yet!" said Ino.

Sakura smiled at Ino. She hopes it will be the best one for her, for it will be her very last. She just couldn't wait.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG **

The bell rang and it was time to head off to class. Sakura walked to Tsunade's office and went inside.

"AA! Konichiwa Sakura. Please take a seat." Said Tsunade.

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade sama!" Sakura said.

"Alright Sakura, tell me what happened in first period today?"

"I know you are not going to believe me Tsunade sama but I yelled at Sasuke for what he did to me just yesterday."

"I've heard about that… wait… you told him off?!"

"Hai I did Tsunade. I almost could have died because of what he did to me. It's okay now although. Other than that, Kakashi gave me some work, I didn't feel extremely sick at all."

"Hai, second period?"

"Science went fine too I didn't get sick either."

"Wow. Seems that your disease has given you a day off!"

"Maybe Tsunade sama."

"Anyway what happened in third?"

"Gai made us play a game the whole lesson. It is called 'what are you doing?' I admit that I was coughing uncontrollably when it was my turn. I did feel very sick."

"That idiot… he didn't send you to the health room like he is supposed to! He is going to get a beating."

"Don't worry about it Tsunade sama. He is just a natural idiot and I understand that."

"Heh… what happened during lunch?"

"Well I took Sasuke to the library and showed him some pictures of damaged lungs, and other organs because since he smokes I wanted to show what he is doing to his body and convince him to stop doing these horrible things. I seemed to have done a good job."

Tsunade's eyes just about popped out of their sockets. Sasuke never took advice from anybody, nor has anyone sucked up the courage to say to him that he would do something wrong. Everyone was afraid that he would beat them up or something. This girl amused Tsunade very much.

"Wow Sakura. You are one hell of a girl. You can change Sasuke just like that. Obviously there is something about you. You make it seem so easy to make him change and yet for everyone else it is so hard to even make a conversation with him!"

"Well Tsunade you might not believe me but I knew Sasuke in my younger years. Back when he and I lived in America. We were neighbors. When I moved here to Japan he couldn't remember me at all. He still is clueless. Since I knew him, I guess I can just convince him in a way."

Tsunade looked at Sakura surprised. Sakura has the power to change/convince Sasuke. Tsunade thought that it was because Sakura was Sasuke's childhood friend. More conversing went on between the two and it was eventually time to go home.

"Pack up your things Sakura and I will see you tomorrow okay?" said Tsunade.

"Hai! Sayonara Tsunade sama!" Sakura said.

Sakura then ran out the door and found Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Sakura then slapped herself mentally and forgot to tell them that she had a cell phone now! She could get their phone numbers!

"Oh my god guys!! I totally forgot to tell you! I got a cell phone now! See?" Sakura said, without greeting them first, while holding out her pink flip camera phone.

"Awesome Sakura! Give us your number!" Ino exclaimed.

Tenten had a green cell phone. It was very similar to Sakura's. It had a green spiky ball on the end of her phone's antenna. Hinata's cell phone was lavender and wasn't a flip phone. It was one of the sliding ones. Hinata had a keychain on it that was light blue saying, 'angel' on it. Ino's cell phone was yellow and was a flip phone with no keychain on it.

Sakura gave them her number and they gave her theirs. They then all hugged one another and departed. Sakura walked home and didn't feel so sick. She got home and was greeted by her mother very warmly. Today, was a really good day.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto were excused from class and headed out to Sasuke's Porsche. Sasuke drove off and passed Sakura. She was too occupied dancing all the way home to even notice him. Sasuke, for once actually smiled as he saw her. It gave him a very warm feeling inside of him. He dropped everyone off at their house and then drove to his house. He parked the car and took all of his cigarette packages that were lying around the house and threw them away. From now on he is not going to do any more damage to his body.

_Arigatou gozaimasu Sakura… for everything. _

Sasuke smiled and walked up the stairs to his room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"KONICHIWA Sakura!" said her mom, very happily.

"Konichiwa Okasan!" Sakura exclaimed. She hugged her mom very tightly and kissed her cheek. Then, she ran upstairs to her room to go and do some homework.

_Today didn't go as bad as I __thought it would be. I hope Sasuke might remember me! Oh who am I kidding? He won't. At least he treats me with more respect now. I think things are going to start changing around here._

_Maybe… just maybe… these last few months… aren't going to be so bad after all. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ------ - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **sakura is right; things are going to start changing. OH MY GOD!! WILL SASUKE START DEVELOPING FEELINGS FOR SAKURA SOON!?!?!? WOOT! But will the last months of her life be as good as she imagines them to be? Or will life be cruel to her and have something terrible happen!?!?! OH NO!!!

VERY sorry for grammar errors that I didn't catch!!

Until next time!!!

Love yall!!

itstehchibiness


	10. Dates for the Cherry Blossom festival!

Chapter 10

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto, if I did, Sakura and Sasuke would already be together O.o **

**A/N: Alright!! Next chappy is up!! Omg…. Chappy 10!!! The big 1 0 !!!! hehe well anyways guys I hope ****you pplz like dis one . **

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback_

**Inner self**

**NOTE TO PEOPLE READING: yucky chappy I think. But then again Sasuke is a player. –****Sigh- anyways he uses very corny pick up lines XD and somehow they work o.O**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

After doing her homework, Sakura went down for dinner.

"Okasan! Otousan! Is it time for dinner yet?" said the hungry, pink haired girl.

"Hai, Sakura! You are here just in time! We were just about to call you." Said her mom,

"Aa!! Hooray! I can eat! I am so hungry!"

"Well come and sit down dear and I will fix you up with dinner."

Sakura sat down and eagerly waited for her dinner. After a few minutes of waiting, she got her meal and it was some miso soup, fish, rice, and tea. Sakura was drooling with excitement. She picked up her fork and knife and began digging into her meal. Her dad was about to lecture her again about her not eating like a lady, but her mom stopped him. In just a few months, her parents won't even be able to see her eat ever again so they might as well enjoy the moment while it lasted. As Sakura was still devouring her meal her dad said,

"So Sakura, are you excited about the cherry blossom festival coming up on Saturday evening?"

Sakura's eyes widened. Today was Thursday and so she just realized that it was just two more days until the festival began! Sakura got excited.

"HAI!! I am so very excited Otousan!" Sakura cried.

"Not so loud Sakura. We have neighbors." Her dad replied,

"Gomenasai…" Sakura said, not really caring.

And with that, she kept devouring her meal.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke headed up the stairs when he got home from school and was about to open his door to his humongous bedroom until, he found a note on the door.

It read…

_Dear Sasuke, _

_Your father, Itachi, and I have gone out to go and help make preparations for the cherry blossom festival coming up this Saturday. We all know that you would rather die and then you'd give us a huge lecture on how you absolutely hate decorating, so we decided to go on without you. _

_I love you, _

_Okasan _

Sasuke was relieved that they weren't going to force him this year. He hates decorating. Sasuke couldn't be bothered doing his homework and so he decided that he wanted to go clubbing. No matter how early or late in the day it is, when he wants to go clubbing, he goes. He didn't want to go alone this time so he called Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru to go along. He said to all of them the same thing.

"I'm going clubbing. Be there in thirty."

And then he'd hang up. He walked out to his Porsche, got in, and started to drive to the club. Once he got there, he got out of his car, locked it and went inside. He went into the VIP section as always and saw all of his friends. He walked up to them and sat down at the table.

"Sup guys." Sasuke said, "Glad you could make it."

"Well it's not like we had a choice wether we could come or not. If we didn't come you would kill us!!!" Naruto blurted.

Neji and Shikamaru both slapped Naruto in the back causing him to yelp a little bit. Sasuke gave Naruto a very evil look.

"You are such a dobe Naruto" Sasuke said. Sasuke was studying the dance floor and saw a very hot blond haired chick dancing. Sasuke was VERY interested in her. Sasuke turned his head towards to where his friends were sitting to say something, but he noticed that they all left to go onto the dance floor. Sasuke stood up and walked over and got a beer and started walking towards the blond chick on the dance floor. He was crowded with fan girls and their screams. He pushed every girl away from him and walked over towards the blond chick.

"Hey." Sasuke said coolly to the chick. She turned around and screamed.

"SASUKE KUN!!" She yelled. Obviously she was a fan girl.

"Hey girl. Was your father a thief? Well he must have been because did he steal the stars and put them in your eyes?" Sasuke said, not even caring about what he just said. The girl fell for it and did a crazy fan girl scream and hugged him like hell.

_Over at Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto…_

"Oh my god, look at Sasuke over there. Putting on the charm to ANOTHER girl." Said Neji.

"So troublesome… honestly he can't be a player all his life." Shikamaru said,

"I know Sasuke will find someone he truly loves though!!!!!!" said Naruto.

"Naruto, he has never cared for anyone you idiot. Think before you speak." Neji said.

All three guys kept dancing, knowing that Sasuke just might never find anyone he truly cares for.

_Back at Sasuke… _

Sasuke was being hugged and kissed all over by her. He noticed her hissing at anyone that came near him. Sasuke whispered something in her ear. She went bright red with excitement and took his hand and dragged him out.

_I love being a player… _

**Pssh quit doubting yourself. You use those women just so you could get laid. For god's sakes get your act together and find someone you love!!**** This stuff doesn't even make you happy!! **

_Right…__ whatever. As if I'm going to find someone I love._

**GRR YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!**

Sasuke stopped the debating with his inner self, put her in the front seat of his car and sped off home.

_Back with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru… _

"GAH!! He asks us to come clubbing with him and then he finds a girl so that he could just get laid and then he leaves us!!! GRR I HATE HIM!!" yelled Naruto.

"Heh… yeah. Good o'l stupid Sasuke. Next time he asks us to go clubbing, say no." Shikamaru said. The boys all nodded their heads in agreement and left. There was nothing else to do there so they might as well leave.

_A few hours later… at Sasuke's house. _

There was Sasuke lying in his bed with that blond haired chick next to him. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing 10 at night. He looked over at her and saw her sleeping. He decided to get rid of her before his parents find out. He called for his butler. His butler was used to dragging girls out of Sasuke's room. He was very faithful to Sasuke. Without him, Sasuke would probably have been grounded for the rest of his life. His butler came into Sasuke's room and carried her off. Sasuke was relieved now that she was gone. He satisfied himself for the day. Sasuke then got out of his bed, put his clothes back on, and went and did some homework.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Back at around 8pm at Sakura's house…_

Sakura was upstairs in her room, lying on her bed and listening to her ipod that she had gotten last year for Christmas. All of a sudden, her phone rang. She flipped up her new cell phone and checked her caller I.D. it was Ino.

"Konbanwa Ino chan!" Sakura said brightly.

"Konbanwa Sakura! You know that we are going shopping on Saturday for our kimono's right? Well I have the perfect kimono in mind for you!!"

"Oh what is it Ino chan?"

"Well I saw it in the mall today. I put it on hold for you. Its color of it is soft pink and around the waist, the color is light green. I think you will look just great in it!"

"Oh okay Ino. Thanks for putting it on hold for me! I bet I will love it!"

"Yeah… my sense of fashion is just too good! Well I have to go and do some homework! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara Ino!"

Sakura hung up and looked at the clock. Tomorrow was Friday. Sakura just wished that she could skip tomorrow and go on to Saturday. She wanted to go to the cherry blossom festival. She continued listening to her ipod until it was 9:30 pm. She then put on her pjs, set her alarm, and went so sleep.

**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! **

Sakura woke up and groaned and hit the snooze button on her alarm. Another day of school.

"If I could ever go back in time, I'd murder that guy whoever said that schools should start THIS early in the flipping morning." Sakura said to herself. Sakura took a shower, brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She then put her uniform on and walked downstairs.

"Ohayo Okasan!" said Sakura.

"Ohayo darling. I have put breakfast on your table. I need to go to the grocery store now and get some food to prepare a dish for the cherry blossom festival coming up tomorrow night." Her mom said, "I will see you when you get back from school sweetie! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara Okasan!"

Sakura sat down at the table and saw two pieces of toast with butter on them and a glass of milk on the table. Sakura quickly ate her breakfast and grabbed her messenger bag and headed out the door. She was about half way to school when Sasuke and his friends pulled up right beside her.

"Ohayo Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, why are you stopping?"

"WEEEELLL I have seen you walking to school everyday and so I told Sasuke teme to pull over and pick you up! I think you need a day off from walking!" Naruto said,

"Oh that's not necessary I am fine walking to school."

"TOO BAD!" Naruto said, opening the car door and pulling her in. Sakura screamed. Naruto closed the door and then Sakura started to laugh.

"You didn't have to do this for me Naruto," Sakura said.

"Well I wanted too." Naruto said, smiling. Sakura smiled back at him and before they even knew it, they were at school. Everyone got out. Sakura was the last to get out and Sasuke's fan girls saw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN MY SASUKE KUN'S CAR?!" A fan girl screamed.

"NO HE'S MINE!" another argued back.

"I can't even believe that she'd be in his car anyways!! She is soooo uggglllllyyy!!" another fan girl said.

Every girl in the whole school was now pissed at Sakura. Sakura is in trouble now that almost everyone hates her. Sakura lowered her head in shame. Naruto patted her on the back and told her that they are just idiots and that she shouldn't listen to them. Sakura smiled at Naruto and then they all head off to their homerooms.

Everyone was sitting in homeroom, waiting for Kakashi to arrive. He then burst into the door saying,

"Sorry I'm late guys. Some imps came and took me into the 8th dimension."

"LIAR!!" Everyone yelled.

"Anyway everyone, guess what we have first period? A POP QUIZ!!"

Everyone groaned. He gave pop quizzes so often and everyone hated them. He passed out the sheets out to everyone except Sakura. She didn't receive a pop quiz. She raised up her hand and said,

"Sensei? Why didn't I get a pop quiz?"

"Because you came into our school when we were just nearing the end of the unit that we were learning. It wouldn't be fair if I gave you a pop quiz when you know nothing about our topic, Sakura." Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded her head at Kakashi and sat there at her desk. About 45 minutes later, the last person handed in their pop quiz test. (You can guess who the last person was cough NARUTO cough)

Today was going by really fast for Sakura; she was already done with first and second period and now going to third with all of her friends. They all entered the class room and sat down on the floor. They were going to continue playing 'what are you doing?' with Gai today. As everyone was waiting for Gai to come, Rock Lee came over and started to make conversations with Sakura. Ino was too busy thinking about the cherry blossom festival to even pay attention to what was going on. Thus, not being able to tell Lee to go away. Tenten was too busy conversing with Hinata to even pay attention either. Sakura and Lee talked for quite a long time. They instantly became friends.

_Wow… even though he has the weirdest eyes and eyebrows in the history of the world, Lee isn't that bad. He is a really nice boy. I kinda like him. _

"S…Sakura?" Lee said, while clasping his hand around hers, making her blush a bit. "Would… would… would you like to go and be my date for the cherry blossom festival tomorrow night?"

"Lee… I would love to." Sakura said. Lee looked like he just entered heaven. He finally got a date! And a date that might actually like, maybe even love him. Lee's friends were waving hands at him, signalling for him to get his ass back over there. Lee nodded his head and said,

"I will see you later Sakura. Thank you for saying yes." He then kissed her hand and he walked off. Leaving a very happy, smiling Sakura.

_He is such a gentleman! I am very lucky to be his date for the festival! I am going to have a blast!! This is going to be the best thing ever! _

Hinata, Tenten, and Ino looked at Sakura shocked. As soon as Lee asked her out, they started paying attention to what was going on. They couldn't believe that she said yes to a proposal from a boy that has HUMONGOUS eyebrows.

"Sakura… ARE YOU RUNNING A FEVER!?! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU JUST SAID YES TOO?!" Ino cried.

"You guys! He is a very nice boy and I think he would be the perfect guy to go with for the blossom festival tomorrow night. He is such a gentleman and besides, it's only one night. It's not like I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him or something." Sakura retorted back.

"I guess you are right but still. He is just… so weird." Ino said.

"You shouldn't judge people by their appearance Ino." Sakura said. Ino nodded her head. Ino should have learned that lesson long ago, but Ino…well…is Ino.

"And besides guys, you should be jealous. You don't even have dates yet!" Sakura teased.

"OH we will get dates just you wait Pinky!!" Ino teased back. Soon enough, Gai came in.

"Gomenasai! No time for explanations about why I'm late. We need to continue our game!"

They continued the 'what are you doing?' game. When it was just about over, Sakura didn't feel so good.

_Oh god body don't give up!! COMEON! Just this once! _

Her body didn't do as she wanted it too. She started to get really hot. No one noticed how she was feeling so she told Gai that she needed to take a rest and then she went around 20 feet away from the group, and passed out. She was overheated. No one payed attention to why she was 20 feet away from the class and on the floor, lying very still. Lee became suspicious and dismissed himself from the group and went to Sakura.

"Sakura." He whispered, "Psst! SAKURA!" he whispered even louder. There was no response. He felt her forehead and it was burning hot.

"GAI SENSEI!! SAKURA PASSED OUT!!!!" Lee yelled.

As soon as he yelled it everyone came rushing towards her. Gai picked her up and told the class to stay there in the room and ran with her in his arms to the health room. He told the school nurse that she passed out and the nurse took her away. She laid Sakura down on a bed and put a damp cloth on her forehead, to get rid of the fever. At just about twenty minutes later, Sakura woke up, feeling very weak, but will be able to continue on with the day. She stood up and walked over to the nurse who was just standing outside the door. She tapped the nurse on the back and Sakura told her that she was feeling better and that she could go back to class. The nurse kept trying to stop Sakura because Tsunade specifically told all the staff that if anything happens to her, she should go home after she has been treated. Sakura said that she will be able to continue on with the day and she will talk to Tsunade later so that the nurse doesn't get into any trouble. The nurse nodded her head and excused Sakura. She walked back to her class and opened the door.

"SAKURA!!!" everyone in the class yelled. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata got up and sprinted to Sakura and hugged her tightly. They then led Sakura to the circle of students and Gai.

"Sakura, why aren't you going home?" Gai asked.

"I am able to continue on with the day sensei. I passed out because of overheating. I will be fine. I will talk to Tsunade about this so don't worry about getting into trouble."

Gai nodded his head in acknowledgement, knowing what Sakura was saying. Everyone was just staring, dumbfounded.

"What was that about Sakura?" Tenten whispered to Sakura while Gai was teaching,

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that since I'm the new kid here, the school is very protective of me. That is all Tenten." Sakura said. Tenten nodded and Ino and Hinata did likewise.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG! **

It was lunch time. The girls stood up, bowed at Gai, and went to their lockers to get their lunch out.

"You guys! I have something to get first before I come out. I will be there in a bit okay?" Sakura said.

Her friends all nodded and went to Sasuke and his group of friends in their usual meeting spot. Sakura, a few minutes later, walked over with LEE. Everyone looked up at her and wondered why 'eyebrows' was with her. ESPECIALLY Sasuke. They approached the group and they all sat down.

"Eyebrows, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said very coldly.

"I just wanted to invite a friend of mine over here." Sakura said,

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

Everyone was conversing amongst themselves. But only Sakura was talking with Lee. He was making her laugh and making her blush. She liked Lee very much…

Sasuke was watching them the whole time…with a very pissed expression on his face… and sure as hell, HE WAS PISSED.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: yay chappy done!! **

**OH MY GOD!! SAKURA IS GOING WITH LEE TO THE FESTIVAL -dies- **

**Oooooohhhh IS SOMEONE GETTING JEALOUS?! Ooooooooooooooooo well she deserves someone good to go with. NOT SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T CARE FOR ANYONE AT ALL!! STUPID DUCK ASS!!**

**Sorry for any errors that I didn't catch guys :o **

**NEXT CHAPTER: period 4, the shopping trip, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata get asked out to the festival, and the most important… **

**THE FESTIVAL!!!  
**

**R and R please… no flames! **

**Luv yall!! **

**Itstehchibiness **


	11. Dates for the Cherry Blossom Fest Part 2

_Chapter 11 _

_  
The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! T.T **

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback _

**Inner self**

**A/N: alrighty chappy 11 up!!!!! Sorry for not updating very sorry!! **

**And some things that people wanted to happen are finally going to happen in this chappy! And no its not sasuXsaku ness sadly :S **

**Anyway, with the public message gone, **

**On with the story!!! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - ----- -- - - -- - -- - - -- -- -- --- -- - - -- --- -- -- - - - - - - - - -- **

Sakura was still talking with Lee and laughing her head off during lunch. Sasuke was watching them the whole time. He had never felt this feeling before; it feels like someone came and ripped something out of him. He was clueless as to why he was feeling it, he just did. He had the feeling that he wanted to just go up to Lee and sock his face in. But Sasuke resisted. Sasuke kept intently watching until Lee got up, kissed Sakura's hand, and walked off. It seems that Lee's friends wanted him over to where they were. Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled and got up and sat next to him.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke,

"I've been thinking, since we are friends again and all, that I should tell you about some of our past you know, when we were best friends as kids!" Sakura said very gleefully, knowing that he wouldn't listen to her anyways. Or…would he?

"Whatever, go on."

"I just thought that maybe it would trigger your memory!"

"Uhh ok…"

Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were all intently listening to what's going to happen. What happens if those stories did trigger Sasuke's memory?

"Anyway, do you remember when you and I were at the rose field? Oh stupid me!! You don't remember anything about when you and I were childhood friends!" Sakura said gleefully. She has been acting so much girlier and happy ever since Lee came into her life.

"Well Sasuke, there was this one time where you and I were in the rose field on Valentines Day I think it was. We were about 10 years old! Gee, when we were 10 that was when you moved to Japan… anyway! You and I were in the rose field because you had a surprise for me. The funny thing was, was when you and I arrived there, you picked up a bunch of roses without getting pricked by the thorns, and then you gave them to me! I thought it was the best Valentines Day present ever!" Sakura said.

Sasuke just stared at her. He did not know what the crap was going on. He never took a girl to a rose field before! Still, that aura of familiarity surrounded her every time Sasuke looked at Sakura. Although he is just a stupid dumb ass and doesn't know why she's so familiar.

(A/N: stupid baka. Not knowing why she's so familiar!! SHE IS YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND LET THE MEMOS COME BACK TO YOU!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!)

Sakura noticed that he was staring at her blankly. She sighed and continued.

"That's funny; you don't remember it at all. Well I'll just tell you another! That might trigger it!"

She was then cut off by the bell ringing.

**DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG **

"Aw damn! I can't tell you anymore stories! Well I have to go to period four! Tsunade is going to kill me if I am late! I'll cya later guys!" Sakura said.

Sakura ran in a heartbeat. Everyone laughed to themselves, except Sasuke. Everyone was laughing because she's gone from the new, shy kid, to a real outgoing, girlyier girl. Everyone then said their goodbyes and departed to their classes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_AT SAKURA'S MOM AT THE STORE, AROUND THE TIME WHEN SAKURA LEFT FOR SCHOOL _

Sakura's mom was getting all the ingredients for her very special, secret family recipe, apple pie. Anyone who ate it went to heaven. It was so delicious. Since the festival is going to be big, she is going to have to make a lot of pies.

"Let's see, cinnamon, check. Sugar? Check. Green and red apples? Check." Said Sakura's mom to herself. Her mom then realised that she forgot some gram crackers, to help with the crust. She took her shopping cart to the isle where all the cookies, biscuits, and other sweet treats were. She went down until she found them. The very last box. She grabbed it and saw another hand grab it just at the same time she did. She looked to see who it was…

"MIKOTO?"

"ATSUKO?!"

(A/N: just so you guys know that I don't know what Atsuko means. So if someone knows, could they tell me what it means? Lol. I just looked up on the net 'Japanese girls names' and then it popped up. I thought it sounded pretty! OO)

Both those girls stared at each other in surprise. They have finally been reunited after 8 years! At least THEY remember each other, unlike baka Sasuke remembering Sakura.

"Oh my goodness! It has been so long Mikoto! 8 years! Heh… you've grown old." Said Sakura's mom A.K.A. Atsuko.

"You have too my friend, all wrinkled up." Replied Mikoto, smiling.

"Mikoto, I am so glad to see you again!"

"Same here! Hey how is Sakura doing and what school does she go to?"

"Sakura is okay I guess…" Atsuko trailed off. Mikoto looked at her weirdly. Atsuko then said, "Anyway Mikoto, Sakura goes to Konoha high school."

"Same here with Sasuke! They must have already met by now!"

"Although, coming from my daughter, they have met, but the meetings were bad ones."

"By whatever do you mean Atsuko?"

"Well, my daughter, when we first arrived here, went to the mall to get some clothes. Ever since she was just a child she loved the way her heritage would dress! In all of those funky clothes and such. Anyway, she told me that she ran into Sasuke, thinking that he would remember her, but didn't. She also said that he had the horrible smell of smoke, alcohol, and she said by the way he was dressed, that he looked like a man whore."

Mikoto sighed, knowing about those horrid things that Sasuke does. Although, she was really curious as to why he didn't remember Sakura at all. She then knew the answer. Atsuko continued on,

"She has had another encounter with him very recently. But before I go on Mikoto, I need you to make sure that you don't tell anyone about what I am about to tell about Sakura. She told me to promise that I wouldn't tell anyone so that she could live her life 'normally'."

"Atsuko, I promise on my heart and soul to never speak of this thing about Sakura to anyone. Not even Sasuke." Mikoto said. Mikoto has always said that when she was going to make a promise.

"Good. Well, before she started school, she and I were uniform shopping and all that. She fainted and was sent to the emergency room in the hospital. And then the doctors told us that she has a fairly new disease called Smiganopronosis. She doesn't have long to live. She will die on her birthday, it's not contagious either." Atsuko said, very briefly and sadly.

Mikoto looked at Atsuko; Atsuko had tears in her eyes. Mikoto wanted to cry as well. But instead, changed the subject before they both start bawling because of pity over Sakura.

"Well Atsuko, I am so very very sorry that she is going to die soon, but what does the sickness have to do with Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"Well Mikoto, Sakura was walking home from school and then she fainted because of her being sick and all. Sasuke just picked her up and took her off so that he could look like a hero in front of everyone."

Mikoto's eyes snapped open much wider. Sakura was the girl who almost died in their own home?! Mikoto was furious.

"That boy is in so much trouble!!! I can't believe he'd do that to an innocent old friend of his!!! That baka! I am going to have a word with him when he gets home from school!"

"Mikoto, I think he probably got into enough trouble already. Knowing you." Atsuko said, winking. "Now, if you hadn't noticed our hands have been on the gram cracker box ever since we both grabbed it!" Atsuko said, laughing.

Mikoto laughed and gave the box to Atsuko. Just by looking at the items in the cart Sakura's mom had, she was going to make her famous apple pie.

"One thing before I go off to the cash register, why didn't you guys keep in touch with us all these years? And let Sasuke forget about Sakura?" Atsuko said.

Mikoto sighed; she knew this question was coming up. She replied,

"Atsuko, it is my husbands fault. Back when he was such a grump and only cared about business, he wanted Sasuke, the heir to the industries, to forget about his friends in America. This is because my husband thought that a girl such as Sakura would weaken Sasuke, making him care for her more than he supposedly would about business. He also had forbidden me about talking to him about Sakura. So it seems that just along the years, he has forgotten her, you, and your husband. He probably just pushed all those memories to the back of his brain and locked them up. He didn't want me keeping in touch with you because of Sasuke. He also ordered all the photos that we had of the cute twosome burned. I am so sorry Atsuko."

"It is okay Mikoto. That's really horrid of your husband though. But it seems that he has changed I guess? On another note, I haven't heard news of Sasuke remembering her at all."

"Well I know that Sakura is not a quitter and I bet she won't stop trying to make Sasuke remember her and you and your husband."

"Sadly, Mikoto, her days of trying are limited."

Mikoto sort of forgot about Sakura dying, Mikoto felt such a big pang in her heart. Mikoto wanted to tell everyone that Sakura was sick. Especially Sasuke so that he'd get off his lazy ass and put his brain in gear. But she knew she couldn't tell, she would be breaking a promise to someone she has been friends with since elementary school!

"Anyway Atsuko, since we've met again. Maybe we should make some arrangements to go out sometime. Maybe bring our 'kids' with us. You know a little get together." Mikoto said, while winking.

Atsuko exactly knew what she meant. Mikoto wanted to have the get together for mainly Sasuke and Sakura. Mikoto now officially wanted Sasuke to remember Sakura.

"Of course, Mikoto, that would be lovely." Atsuko said.

Atsuko and Mikoto then exchanged phone numbers and said their goodbyes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura approached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said.

Sakura walked in.

"Konichiwa Tsunade!" Sakura said, very cheerfully.

"Konichiwa Sakura, have a seat and tell me about your day."

"Okay well, first period Kakashi gave everyone a pop quiz except me because I wasn't here to learn most of the subject that they were learning. No I didn't feel sick."

"Alright, second?"

"Science I didn't do much either. Just learnt stuff. Although I did feel a bit dizzy but it eventually went away."

"Alright, third period Sakura?"

"It was the best part of the day! A really nice guy came up to me and started to talk to me. We instantly became friends!! He also asked me out to the cherry blossom festival! I said yes of course."

"Wow he must be a very lucky guy. What is his name?"

"His name is Rock Lee."

Tsunade's eyes opened wide. That eye browed freak asked her out? And she said yes?!

"Oh… wow Sakura. I hope you have a fun time with him tomorrow." Tsunade said, kinda bummed. Sakura sighed, knowing that Tsunade wasn't a big fan of Lee either. Although Sakura didn't care. She was a girl who cared for who the person was, not what they looked like or anything at all like that.

"Anyway Sakura, what happened during lunch time?" Tsunade asked.

"I talked with Lee during most of it. But then his group of friends wanted him to join them so I decided to go and try to make Sasuke remember me!"

"And the results?"

"Not good. Nothing happened. I wasn't able to tell another story about him and I as kids because the bell rang for period four!"

"Ah I see. Sakura, I am very glad to see that you haven't been getting too sick lately."

"Same here Tsunade."

More conversing happened and then the bell rang. She grabbed her bag, said bye to Tsunade, and then met up with her friends. She said goodbye to them and ran off home. She got home and was greeted by her mom.

"Konichiwa Sakura! How was school?"

"It was great! I was asked out to the cherry blossom festival by a great friend that I met!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh who is he?"

"His name is Rock Lee! He is such a gentleman!"

"That's nice dear. Guess what happened to me today?"

"What?"

"I ran into Sasuke's mom today. We were so happy to see each other again!"

"Did you find out why the Uchiha's never kept in touch with us?" Sakura asked, accidentally not acknowledging about her mother's happiness.

"Hai I did. Mikoto said that his father wanted Sasuke to forget about you. So that Sasuke could become strong and not weak by thinking of you. Also, Mikoto was forbidden to talk about you to him. That is why he has forgotten you. Plus, all the pictures of you and him were burnt. And it is all because of his father."

Sakura looked at her mom. Shocked. His own father wanted him to forget her? Just because he was the heir to Uchiha industries? That's horrible!

"Okasan! That's stupid!!"

"I know. But it was his father's orders. Now you need to run upstairs and do your homework so you can get a good sleep tonight! Tomorrow is a big day!"

"Hai! I will see you when dinner comes! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara."

Sakura's mom was so happy to see her daughter much happier. That boy must have really made her feel special. Sakura's mom then went into the kitchen to start getting the ingredients ready to make all the apple pies.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_AT HINATA'S HOUSE AT AROUND 5:00 PM _

Hinata was doing her homework in her room. Neji went out to do something that he didn't want Hinata to know about. All of a sudden, she heard her doorbell ring.

"I…I GOT IT OTOUSAN!" Hinata cried. Hinata went to the door and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Her eyes widened a bit and she started to blush. It was Naruto. She could see him pacing around her front porch. She opened it and said,

"Ko…konichiwa N…Naruto kun. W-why are you here?" Hinata said softly,

"HINATA CHAN!! Uhh well, the thing is, uhh… well…" Naruto said. He then saw a very puzzled face on Hinata. He took a deep breath and said very fast,

"Hinatayouaresuchagreatgirlandsuchagreatfriendtomeandyouhavealwaysbeenreallynicetomeandnevercalledmeabakaoradobeoranything!soIjustwantedtoknowwetheryouwantedtogotothecherryblossomfestivalwithme?"

(translation: Hinata, you are such a great girl and such a great friend to me and you have always been really nice to me and never called me a baka or a dobe or anything! So I just wanted to know wether you wanted to go to the cherry blossom festival with me?)

Hinata, being a girl and all, understood fast talking. Hinata went even redder than she did when she bonked into Naruto earlier in school. She sucked up all her courage and said,

"N…Naru…to… I… will go with…you." Hinata was shaking hard. She was about to faint but Naruto pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. Hinata then blushed a lot harder. She now knows that Naruto likes her!

"Yay! Oh Hinata this is going to be a blast!! All the ramen there and the best thing is, you are going to be there to help me enjoy the ramen!"

Hinata looked at him surprised. She thought that he just only asked her out for the ramen?

"No no no no no that's not what I mean Hinata! I am sorry I just never really asked out a girl before and you know. The real reason why I asked you was because I like you!" said Naruto, scratching his head.

Hinata looked at Naruto and giggled softly she then cuddled a bit more in his arms and then Naruto said,

"Hinata, I have to be going now. I got to get my old kimono out for the festival and get ready and stuff like that."

"You d-don't really h-have to g-go Naruto kun. You can stay if you n-need a drink or something."

"Nah I will be fine Hinata chan! I will see you later!"

Naruto then turned to go but then he decided to turn around and give her a quick little peck on the cheek. After he finished kissing her cheek, that did it, she fainted. He caught her and then laid her down on the bench that was just inside the door. He then smiled at her and left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_AT TENTEN'S HOUSE AROUND 5:30 PM _

Tenten was in sweats and punching and kicking the punching bag she had in her living room. She needed to be strong in order to protect her friends from danger. Hinata was bullied a lot and Tenten always stood up for her. She then heard the doorbell ring. She got a face towel and wiped her face off of sweat and walked towards the door. She opened it and saw Neji.

"Hey Neji! Sup!" said Tenten.

"Oh nothing much." Neji said, he was about to continue but then Tenten asked,

"Do you want to join me in punching the punching bag over there?"

Neji smiled, "Sure." He said.

They were both taking punches and kicks to the punching bag she has and Tenten was surprised to see how much stronger Neji was than her.

"Wow Neji. You're a strong guy. I didn't notice." Tenten said, while blushing a bit. Tenten absolutely LOVED guys that were strong. Although not many guys liked her because she was really tough and very tomboyish.

Neji walked over to Tenten and said,

"Did you know that I like tomboyish girls that are strong?"

"Hmm… nope." Tenten replied.

"Well, I was wondering, since you and I have been good friends and stuff, and you have the traits of a perfect girl for me, would you like to go to the festival with me tomorrow?"

Tenten blushed a bit, thank goodness that her face was all red from punching or else she'd be embarrassed that she's blushing.

"Hai. Sure Neji. Hmm how long have you had a crush on me huh?"

"Long enough Tenten, long enough." She smiled at him. Neji wanted to give her a hug but they were all sweaty from punching the punching bag and it just wouldn't seem right… to hug while sweating… yucky! So Neji and Tenten said goodbye and then Neji left. Tenten kept swinging at the punching bag and then eventually took a shower.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_AT INO'S HOUSE AT AROUND 6PM _

Ino was looking through a designer catalogue to look at all these new kimonos that Ino wanted to try on when the girls go shopping tomorrow. Ino gave out a little scream of excitement every time she saw a good kimono. She wanted every kimono in there. They were just too adorable! Her catalogue looking was interrupted when her doorbell rang. Ino was angry that she was interrupted but it would be rude not to answer the door. Usually she would let her parents answer but they were at work. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Shikamaru standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking real casual. Ino brightened up when she saw him and said,

"Konichiwa Shikamaru! What brings you here?" asked Ino, while hoping he is going to ask her to the festival.

"Well Ino, to me, you have always been a real nice looking girl. Also a very sweet one too. So uhh… would you like to go to the festival with me?" Shikamaru asked,

"OH MY GOD SHIKAMARU! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK SOONER!?" Ino said, while hugging him tightly.

_So troublesome… _

"He decided to be a nice guy and hug her back. They then chit chatted for a while and Shikamaru left.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_FINALLY BACK AT SAKURA'S HOUSE XD _

Sakura just finished eating dinner and went back upstairs to her bedroom. She was playing a computer game when her cell phone rang. She picked it up without reading the caller I.D.

"Hello?" She asked.

"HA!! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK TENTEN!" shouted Ino.

"Alright fine! You win!" Tenten said.

"Uhh hello?" Sakura said.

"Oh Gomenasai Sakura. I made a bet to Tenten that I wouldn't be able to call you and Hinata just on my cell phone, basically, in other words, making a four way call! And I won the bet!" Replied Ino, with lots of pride.

"Anyway, I have got GREAT NEWS!!!" Ino continued,

"What is it?" Questioned Sakura,

"I got asked to the festival by Shikamaru!!"

"Nice Ino! Did anyone ask you out Hinata?"

"H-hai. N-Naruto did h-he even gave me a p-peck on the cheek" Hinata replied.

"GO HINATA!" cried Sakura. She then heard Hinata give a soft giggle. Then Hinata said, without pausing,

"Hey Tenten… who asked YOU out?" Hinata said, kind of loud, making sure that her cousin Neji heard. Everyone heard a faint 'shut up Hinata' from Neji and then everyone giggled.

"Yeah, from what you just heard there guys, I think you know." Tenten said.

The girls talked for a long time and then they all saw that it was 10 at night and they needed to get some rest to go shopping for their kimonos tomorrow! They all hung up and Sakura walked slowly downstairs to where her parents were in their living room, kissed them goodnight and walked back upstairs. She got on her pjs and crawled into bed. She shut her eyes, being VERY excited for tomorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - ----- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - -- - -- -

**A/N: Okay guys, before you go on saying that I was supposed to put the festival in, I didn't because the chappy was kinda long and so the shopping trip and the festival will be next chapter I PROMISE!! **

**BAH GAH!! So sorry that the reason why the Uchiha's never kept in touch was so STUUPID!! But I was sitting for literally a half an hour just thinking about what the reason why would be. And that was the only one that came to my mind. Gomenasai!**

**Hey!! Sakura's sickness isn't getting in the way very much!! **

**UH OH will the sickness interfere with the festival though!?!?!? OH NO!!! **

**R and R please… no flames **

**Until next time!! **

**Itstehchibiness**


	12. the festival

Chapter 12

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

**Disclaimer: I do****n't own Naruto and I never will. Also I don't own the Conan O'Brien show.**

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback _

**Inner self **

**PLEASE READ: Gomenasai if the first part of the chapter absolutely bores you to hell. Especially if you don't like makeup and things like that. I just can't help ****it; I mean Ino is Ino after all. Just can't have a chappy without her doing something! Lol if you don't get what I just said read on…**

**ANYWAY!!**

**On with the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- --- - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sakura woke up at 10 am. Today was Saturday, the day of the cherry blossom festival. She wanted to go back to bed but she had to meet her friends at the entrance to the mall at noon. Sakura stretched and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After, she brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and put on some clothes. Sakura wore a white tank top, and some black, skinny leg jeans. She grabbed her purse with money and makeup inside, and ran downstairs to greet her mom. When she arrived downstairs, she was stunned.

Sakura saw hundreds of apple pies lying around everywhere and then eventually found her mom and saw bags under her mom's eyes and flour all over her.

"Ohayo Okasan!" Sakura said.

"O..ohayo Sakura dear. I am very tired and I've been up all night making these pies. Go ahead and grab something to eat, just not the pies. I am going to bed, can't be tired for the festival!" said her mom.

"Hai. Hope you have a good rest Okasan."

And with that Sakura saw her mom walk up the stairs and into her bedroom. Sakura then grabbed some onigiri (rice balls), and walked out the door to wave to a taxi to drive her to the mall. She finally caught one and he took her to the entrance of the mall. She paid him and waited for her friends. Sakura was half an hour early. Soon enough, all of her friends were there and they entered the mall.

"Hey Sakura, is anyone going to do your hair and makeup for the festival tonight?" questioned Ino.

"I never really talked about that with my parents, so I guess I should go natural." Sakura replied.

"OH NO NO NO! You just can't go to a festival without your hair and makeup done! Look, the festival starts at 8 pm. I am going to give you my address and you are going to come at 6:30. Actually, I am doing everyone's hair and makeup!" Ino said, proudly.

Sakura giggled and nodded at Ino. Ino gave Sakura her address and the girls continued into the mall.

"G..guys, I am really… h-hungry and I'd like to get some food." Hinata said,

"Yeah me too, we are near the food court. We might as well get something to eat first." Tenten replied.

All the girls nodded in agreement and headed to the food court. Everyone got McDonalds except Sakura. She had gotten a salad. All the girls sat down at a table and started eating.

"Hey Sakura, you didn't get McDonalds, are you a vegetarian?" Tenten asked.

"Nah I'm not a vegetarian. I just don't like McDonalds." Sakura replied.

More conversing and eating went on and then they all finished. The girls got up and started to walk around the mall again. Suddenly, Ino blurted,

"OH MY GOD!! Sakura your kimono that I reserved for you! Come!"

And with that Ino took Sakura's hand and started sprinting off. Hinata and Tenten followed close behind. The girls eventually came to a store called, 'Kimono's R Us'. Ino burst into the store with Sakura's hand in hers.

"Ahh miss Yamanaka. I am very happy to see you again. Would you like to try on that kimono that you had on hold?" said the sales lady.

"Oh no this kimono is not for me, it is for my friend here." Ino replied while pointing to Sakura.

"Ahh… well come here and try it on, miss…"

"Haruno." Sakura said.

Sakura walked up to the lady and grabbed the kimono. She went into the change room and put it on. It fitted her perfectly.

_Wow, Ino has better taste than I thought she did.  
_

Sakura stepped out of the change room and everyone looked at her shocked. Sakura was beautiful. The light pink kimono with the green waist was definitely the one for Sakura.

"Oh my god you look beautiful!" exclaimed Ino.

"Yeah you look great." Hinata said.

Tenten nodded her head, agreeing. Sakura indeed looked great. Sakura smiled at them all and went back into the change room and took the kimono off and then took the kimono to the counter to pay for it. Sakura thanked Ino for choosing it out for her and Sakura left the store with the kimono in a bag.

The girls went to another store where the rest of the girls all got their kimonos. Ino's was yellow with a light orange sash around the waist. Tenten's was green and Hinata's was lavender with a white sash around the waist. The girls all left the mall very happy and excited. Sakura and the rest of the girls all went their separate ways. And before any of them knew it, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura all had to go to Ino's house for their hair and makeup. Sakura caught a taxi to Ino's house. Sakura rang the doorbell.

Ino opened the door,

"Hey Sakura! Oh good you brought you kimono with you! Come let's go upstairs and join Hinata and Tenten shall we?" Ino said.

Sakura nodded her head and followed Ino upstairs. Ino led Sakura into a humongous bathroom where Tenten and Hinata were in.

"Konbanwa guys." Sakura said, excited.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten said,

"H-hi." Hinata said.

"OKAY!!! Who is first? Hmm… Tenten, you are first." Ino said.

Tenten got up and walked casually to the chair that Ino was pointing to. She sat down and Ino spun Tenten around and faced her towards the mirror.

"Now, to remove these buns…" Ino said,

"NUH UH!! No one touches my buns!" Tenten said.

Then all of a sudden Sakura and Hinata burst out laughing.

"That… that sounded so wrong!!!" Sakura exclaimed, choking for air.

Ino and Tenten finally got the joke and started to laugh along. After about a minute of laughter, Ino said,

"Anyway Tenten, those buns in your hair have got to go!"

"But why?" Tenten asked.

"Because, tonight is a very formal night. It represents a new beginning, and therefore, you need to look new!" Ino said.

Tenten grunted a bit and let Ino take out the buns in her hair. Tenten's hair fell down to her chest and it was in waves.

"Tenten your hair is beautiful!!" Ino said. Sakura and Hinata smiled, agreeing. Tenten just rolled her eyes, not liking her hair at all.

Ino took a straightening iron and straightened Tenten's hair fully. Ino then took a curling iron and straightened the sides of Tenten's hair. Ino then sealed the curls in with hairspray. Ino then took some mascara and put it on Tenten's eyes. She then took some extremely light green eye shadow and put it on Tenten's eyes as well. And finally, Ino put a very light colored lipstick on Tenten's lips and made Tenten put on her kimono. Tenten took her kimono out of the room and got changed in Ino's room. She came back to the bathroom with her eyes closed and said,

"Well, how well did Ino make me up?"

"Amazingly well." Sakura said.

"Yeah Tenten you look great." Hinata said, not stammering.

"See? I told you I'd do a good job!" Ino said.

Tenten faced the mirror and opened her eyes and was shocked to see how good she looked. She wasn't a tomboy anymore. Well, for at least tonight.

"Oh yeah and guys, I called your dates so that they could all pick you up tonight!" Ino said,

"You just planned everything out didn't you?" Sakura said.

"Yup! That's why I'm so good! Anyway, Hinata, you're next!"

Hinata stood up and walked very shyly towards Ino. Ino sat her down in a chair and looked at Hinata.

"You're going to be a tuffy Hinata! Wait a minute, what's this?" Ino said.

Ino saw a lot of bobby pins in Hinata's beautiful black hair. It looked like they were holding her hair all up in a certain way. Ino thought that this was just Hinata's normal hairstyle. Why didn't she notice it before? Although Ino was very impressed on how Hinata held up her hair like that. Ino took out all the bobby pins and her hair came streaming down. Hinata's hair was at her waist. Everyone looked very shocked. Her hair was that long and she put it up in a way so that it looked really short AND natural? Impressive.

"Hi…Hinata! Wow… your hair! It's beautiful! You have been holding it up like that for all these years?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded her head.

"WHY?! Why didn't you just let it flow?" Ino questioned.

"Be-because I never really t-thought that it would be very good l-looking. As the s-same with t-Tenten, I hate my h-hair." Hinata said.

Ino just rolled her eyes and sighed. She took Hinata's beautiful long hair and straightened it. She then took all of Hinata's hair and made it into one huge and very long braid. Ino then took the braid and coiled it at the top of Hinata's head. She secured the bun with bobby pins and hairspray. Ino then took Hinata's side bangs and curled them. She then took some blue eye shadow and put it over Hinata's eyes. She also put some mascara on Hinata. Then Hinata, just like Tenten, went into Ino's bedroom and put on her kimono. Hinata came back and looked in the mirror. She was a stunning beauty.

"Naruto is in for a big surprise isn't he?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed and nodded her head. She did look beautiful. She hopes that Naruto will like the way she looks. Hinata sat down right next to Tenten.

"Okay Sakura. You're next!" Ino gleamed.

Sakura went to the chair and sat down.

"Oh Sakura your hair, hmm, I know just what to do with you!" Ino said.

Ino combed Sakura's hair and then took the straightening iron, straightened Sakura's hair then took the curling iron and curled it up. Every little bit of Sakura's hair was curly. Ino secured it with bobby pins and hair spray. She then put some mascara on Sakura's eyes and some light green eye shadow on as well. She topped Sakura off with some red lipstick and sent her off to go and change into her kimono. Sakura came out and she looked the most stunning out of all the girls.

"Wow. Ino you did a great job! I look great!" Sakura said.

"You look better than 'great' Sakura." Ino said.

"Oh shut up." Sakura said, knowing that Ino was boasting.

Ino then did her hair and makeup. Ino's hair was out of the pony tail and was in waves. She had mascara and yellow eye shadow on. Ino put on her kimono and took the girls all downstairs.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Ino you did such a beautiful job with you and your friends! We so need a group photo!" Exclaimed Ino's mom.

The girls all stood together with Sakura in the middle. They took lots and lots of photos and Ino's mom gave Ino a digital camera to take with them to the festival. All the girls conversed amongst themselves until the doorbell rang. Ino ran to the door to only find one person standing outside. It was Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! Get over here it's Naruto!"

Ino opened the door and greeted Naruto.

"Hello Ino chan! Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Ino spun around and didn't see Hinata. Ino sighed and went into the other room. Hinata was too scared to move so Ino had to gracefully push Hinata towards Naruto.

"Ko-konbanwa Naruto k-kun." Hinata said, with her head down, standing right in front of Naruto. Naruto was wearing, what else? But an orange kimono.

"Wow Hinata! You look beautiful! Uhh… do you want to go to the festival now?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. Naruto did something unexpectedly and wrapped his arm around her and began to walk off with her. She was blushing hard. Ino closed the door and went back over to Sakura and Tenten.

"I swear Naruto and Hinata make the cutest couple!" Ino said.

Tenten and Sakura nodded. A few minutes later, Neji came to pick up Tenten.

"Wow Tenten. You sure look like a girl." Neji said,

"Can it Neji." Tenten said.

"Oh, it was a compliment."

"Oh. Gomen Neji." Tenten said. Neji was wearing a white kimono.

Neji and Tenten then left to walk to the festival.

Shikamaru came next; he was wearing a red kimono. He then complimented Ino and then they left. Sakura was still at Ino's house. Soon enough, Lee came.

"Gomenasai Sakura. I got lost." Lee said, "Oh my god, you look like an angel!"

Sakura blushed. "Arigatou Lee." Sakura said, "You look very nice in your green kimono too."

"My pleasure." Lee said, while kissing her hand. "Come! Let's go to the festival together!"

Lee and Sakura walked to the festival and entered the park, where cherry blossom trees ruled the land. Lee walked in first and then Sakura walked in. Sakura saw Sasuke in a black kimono sitting at a table resting easily while his fan girls were chatting their mouths off to him. Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Konbanwa Sasuke! It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Sakura said, while walking towards Sasuke. Sakura told Lee that she would join him in a little while; she just wants to talk to some people. So, Lee let her go.

Sasuke was still resting with his feet up on the table and his eyes closed. He then opened them and was taken by complete shock. Was that an angel? No, it was Sakura! She was the most beautiful girl there at the festival.

"Sa…Sakura?" Sasuke said.

"Hai it is me Sakura. Yes I know I do look different don't I?" Sakura giggled, "You look very nice too. Well I will leave you to your girls Sasuke." Sakura said while laughing. She then turned around and left, leaving Sasuke in shock.

_Wow… I didn't even recognize Sakura… she's so beautiful. Whoa, snap out of it! She is just another ordinary girl wearing an ordinary kimono_

**Bastard!! Quit hiding your feelings!!**

_Whatever… _

**Aww come on you know it! I know you want her all to yourself!! **

_Yeah… in your dreams! _

**Bastard… **

Sasuke snapped out of his fight with his inner self. Ever since Sakura came to Japan, he has been having a lot of fights with his inner self. It was kind of awkward. Sasuke threatened his fan girls and shooed them away. He then focused his attention on Sakura. He couldn't believe how different and good she looked. He saw Sakura with Lee, blushing and hugging him. For some odd reason he wished that it was him she was laughing and blushing at. He wanted to beat the living hell out of Lee. But since he is a bastard, he can't get off of his lazy ass and do something about it. So he just sat there and watched Lee and Sakura intently.

"Okasan!" Sakura yelled while running with Lee. Her mom turned around,

"Yes Sakura?" her mom asked.

"This is Rock Lee, the boy who is my date for the festival!" Sakura said, she then felt a pang in her stomach. She just tried to ignore it. She didn't want to get sick at the festival!

"Oh wow darling… he is… a very nice looking boy." Sakura's mom replied, kind of confused on why Sakura chose this guy with humongous eyebrows to go with her. But as long as Sakura was happy at her last festival, her mother was happy.

Sakura sighed knowing that her mom didn't really think much of Lee either. Sakura and Lee then left Sakura's mom and just walked around, eating Sakura's mother's famous apple pie and other things too. They were laughing and Sakura was having the time of her life with Lee. Sakura started to get an enormous headache, she just ignored it along with the bad stomach pang she had. Ever sense Lee and Sakura got to the festival, Lee has always noticed that Sasuke was watching them, with his black orbs piercing right at them. Lee has had enough; no one is going to take his Sakura away from her. Not even the all mighty Uchiha Sasuke. Lee said,

"Sakura, could you please give me a minute alone? I need to speak to someone. So maybe could you talk with your friends just over there?"

"Did I do something wrong Lee?" Sakura asked, while coughing a bit.

"Oh no, you are a perfect angel. Someone is bothering me and I just need to talk to them that is all okay?"

Sakura blushed at the angel comment and replied,

"Okay, well I'll be over at the ramen stand when you want me back."

"Sakura I don't want you, I need you with me. I will come back for you I promise."

Lee kissed her hand and started to walk off. Sakura, not noticing which direction Lee was going, turned around and started to walk off towards the ramen stand. She saw, who else? But Hinata and Naruto. As Sakura neared, she saw a little bit of hurt in Hinata's eyes. Sakura guessed it was because all she was doing is watch Naruto eat ramen. Sakura crept up to them.

"Hey guys." Sakura said.

"HI SAKURA!!" Naruto said.

"Hi." Hinata said, while giving a soft sigh.

Sakura crept closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear, so that Hinata couldn't hear.

"Hey dobe, look at Hinata, she looks sad. You aren't making her happy. I think you should take her around for a moonlit walk or dance with her. Honestly if you are going to sit here and eat ramen all night you might have fun, but what about Hinata? Come on! Do something!"

Sakura then sat down and Naruto finished his last bowl of ramen and said,

"Hey Hinata! Let's take a walk!"

Sakura looked at Hinata and saw her eyes glow. Hinata was much happier. Naruto took Hinata's hand and led her off into the distance. Sakura ordered a bowl of ramen and ate it slowly, waiting for Lee.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_AT SASUKE, HE SEES LEE APPROACH HIM _

"Well, well, well, look who it is? It's Sakura's date, eyebrows." Sasuke said, looking fierce.

"Don't call me eyebrows! Look Sasuke, I know you have been watching Sakura and me this whole night and it is really ticking me off! Uchiha, I'd like you to stop it. As you know I am the fastest person in this school and I will beat you to a pulp with my super ninja skills!" Lee said, while doing some very gay looking kung-fu type moves.

Sasuke was just about to burst out laughing. Lee, beat Sasuke Uchiha in a fight? That's impossible. Sasuke is the strongest guy in school and everyone knows it. Sasuke didn't feel like fighting tonight, so he decided to play with Lee a bit.

"Hn. Yeah you will beat me in a fight, and pigs fly!" Sasuke said.

"Uchiha! I can beat you!!"

"Whatever."

"Just stop staring at me and MY Sakura!"

"Nah, I'll be fine, seeing you make the lamest pick-up lines. It's like watching the Conan O'Brien show, it's freaking hilarious! Seeing Sakura fall for it is even funnier! What a stupid girl!"

_Oh shit! I didn't mean to call her stupid!! Uh oh will he tell her?_

Lee put on an evil grin, "So, you think Sakura is stupid huh? How about I call her and tell her what you said hmm? OH SAKU-"

Sasuke then got up and punched him in the face, knocking Lee to the ground.

_What the hell? I just punched Lee!! _

**WELL DUH YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T WANT SAKURA TO GET MAD AT YOU!! YOU LO- **

_No, well I don't want her to get mad but I don't love her, she is just a person who I met this week. So therefore, she is just a friend that is all. _

**Bastard… **

Lee got up and touched his cheek; Lee didn't want to get into an all out brawl with Sasuke right in front of Sakura! It would cause Sakura to hate, maybe even despise him! He doesn't want his Sakura to go away. Lee got up and said,

"I hate you Uchiha." And then Lee walked off towards Sakura.

Sakura was sitting alone, eating her ramen. When all of a sudden Lee came up behind her and tapped her on the back. Sakura gasped.

"Oh Lee! I didn't notice you there! What happened to your cheek?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, don't worry about my cheek I just tripped and fell on a rock." Lee said. It hurt Lee to lie to Sakura, the women he loves so dearly. But he can't let her know that he almost got into a fight with Sasuke, she would probably get mad at him.

"Anyway Sakura, do you come to this park often?"

"No I don't I should come here shouldn't I?"

"Well there is a place that I would like to show you, not very many people know about it. I think that it would be good for you and me to get away from the crowd."

"Well okay, but only for a while, I would like to see the fireworks because this is my last festival before I…" Sakura stopped herself, that was close; she almost let Lee know that she was going to die.

"This is your last festival before what?"

"Oh nothing Lee, gomen, I was just thinking about something else out loud. I sometimes say what I'm thinking and then it gets jumbled up with what I am trying to say to the person. It makes me sound confusing."

"Hey hey!! Me too! I do that all the time! Anyway, come, let's go Sakura."

Sakura stood up and Lee took her arm, he led her along the pathway of the park and then departed from the pathway and walked with her until they were out of sight, by Sasuke at least.

Sasuke watched them go, he was getting a bit worried about Sakura, what happens if he led her somewhere to hurt her? Or even worse, KISS HER? Sasuke's eyes opened very wide and got his lazy ass off of his chair and started to race off in the direction they were going to, he was not going to let Sakura fall into the arms of someone who is a freak and has huge eyebrows!!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_AT SAKURA AND LEE _

Lee led her to a place that she has never seen before. It was beautiful. They were standing on fresh green grass on the waters edge; there was a lake at the place, a pretty big one too. Sakura saw the moon reflecting on it, she lifted her head up and looked at it.

"Oh wow, the moon looks so big from here! Lee this is a beautiful place!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but the moon and the lake's beauty don't even come near to your infinite beauty." Lee said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke heard Sakura's giggle, he was obviously near. Sasuke decided to climb up a tree and get a better view. He saw the two; Lee had his arms wrapped around her tightly. Sasuke clenched his fist in anger. How could she like someone like Lee? He then perked his ears and listened in to what was going on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura blushed at Lee's remark about her.

"Lee I am not that beautiful, I'm just another ordinary girl."

"Nope, most girls these days are horrible and mean to me. You are the very first girl to actually come to like me. They always made fun of my eyebrows. You are the very first girl that I know who doesn't give a rat's ass about looks and cares for the person inside. Sakura, you are much better than a 'normal girl' much better."

Sakura looked up at Lee and smiled at him. Sakura's stomach pains were growing worse; she started to get really cold. Shit, her sickness was starting to act up. Oh why now? Why at this perfect moment? She liked being in Lee's arms. He was the first boy to treat her as nice as this. She liked Lee so much and her sickness is ruining it. She did her best to ignore it and decided to snuggle a bit more in Lee's arms. Lee unwrapped one of his arms off of Sakura and put his hand to her chin, pushing it up a bit. Sakura stared into Lee's eyes. Lee with his hand still on her chin, holding it up, started to lean in a bit; he was going to kiss her. Sakura froze, she didn't know wether to accept it, or deny it. She just stood there. He was just one centimeter away from her lips when…

**SLAM!! **

Lee and Sakura looked in the direction where the slam came from. Lee saw where the slam came from and it was from, no else, but Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was on the ground. It looked like the branch that he was sitting on broke. Sasuke was groaning a bit in pain but he managed to stand up. Sakura saw Sasuke too and wondered why he was watching them. She was going to ask why he was watching when,

"UCHIHA!! YOU RUINED THE PERFECT MOMENT WITH THE MOST PERFECT GIRL!! GRRRR!!!" Lee yelled. Lee started charging at Sasuke with full power. Sasuke had to defend himself, so he put his fists up and charged at Lee. The boys were now in a full on punching, kicking brawl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Sakura yelled. No one heard her. Sakura then noticed her stomach pains got heaps worse. Sakura put her hands on her knees and bent over the lake and started to breathe heavily, in no time at all, she was puking her guts out. She got sick again and no one was noticing. Her body started to shake, she was burning up and before she knew it, she blacked out and fell into the lake. The lake was real deep right from the waters edge so she was drowning immediately.

Sasuke and Lee heard a splash and stopped their brawl; they both then saw the last bit of an arm with pink cloth wrapped around it, sinking into the water.

"SAKURA!" they both yelled. They both started sprinting towards the lake. Lee then stopped, just as he was about to jump in, Lee was never taught to swim. He would drown just as well as Sakura. Lee was scared. Sasuke did know how to swim and so he jumped in the lake. He swam deeper and deeper and then saw Sakura's body. He grabbed it and started to swim up; he was just about out of air when he reached the top. He pushed her onto the edge and then he got out.

"SAKURA!!!! SAKURA!!!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke did some CPR and some water and blood came out of her mouth, but she was still knocked out. He put his head to her chest and heard her heart beat. Thank God it was beating. But very irregular and it started to slow down with each beat. If he didn't get help Sakura would die. Sasuke picked her up quick as lightning and sprinted with her in his arms. He was running faster than ever towards the park. Lee just watched Sasuke carry off with Sakura. Lee started to cry a little bit. If only he knew how to swim! He could have saved Sakura. Lee then decided to walk back very slowly to the festival. This was the worst festival ever for Lee. Lee made a promise to himself that Uchiha was going to get it, for ruining the perfect moment and for spying on them.

Sasuke was nearing the festival with Sakura in his arms, he was yelling,

"SOMEONE CALL 911!! SOMEONE CALL 911!! HURRY!!! SAKURA IS GOING TO DIE IF SHE DOESN'T GET IMMEDIATE ATTENTION!!"

Everyone then turned their head towards the sprinting Sasuke. People everywhere were calling 911 on their cell phones. Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto all ran towards the sprinting Sasuke. They all saw Sasuke laying her on a bench and giving her more CPR and rubbing his hands and putting them on her face, to give her warmth. Sakura looked lifeless, her silky, curled, beautiful pink hair was covered in mud and twigs and was dripping wet. Even though it was dark outside, with only the moon to illuminate the festival, everyone knew that she was paler than paper. The whole group of friends that were there with Sasuke decided to help him out, they were all trying to make her warm, get water out of her, they just wanted her to live! The girls were bawling their eyes out, even Tenten!! The boys were worried. Even though Sakura has been with them for such a short time, she has made such an impact on their lives. They finally realized it just now. They didn't want her to go!

Finally they all heard sirens. Sasuke then picked Sakura up and sprinted off with her towards the ambulance. The hospital men got out a stretcher and Sasuke laid Sakura on the stretcher. He was scared. He didn't want her to die either. He has finally admitted to himself that he cares for Sakura. They all watched the ambulance go and Sasuke fell to the ground, he was on his knees. Neji held out a hand and helped Sasuke get to his feet. Just by that hand gesture Neji was saying that not all hope is lost. The boys all comforted the girls, telling them that Sakura will be alright. Sasuke also heard Sakura's mother and father bawling their eyes out too. He always wonders why in the name of hell does she always faint and always get sick. Sasuke just thought that maybe those weird things that happened were genetic. Yeah, he decided that those weird things that were happening to Sakura were genetic; like that her body was made that way.

**(A/N: omfg!! How stupid can you get Sasuke!?) **

Sasuke then looked back to his friends and their dates; they were all holding each other. He then felt cold for some odd reason. He shrugged it off and everyone at the whole entire festival were shocked for two reasons,

Because something horrible happened at the festival

And the most important, UCHIHA SASUKE ACTUALLY SAVED A LIFE WITHOUT DOING IT FOR REPUTATION OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!! THE UCHIHA SASUKE!!

The festival was officially over, all because of Sakura. People weren't blaming her but they were all too shocked and worried about that innocent girl who almost died. Everyone packed up and left. Sakura's mother and father got in their car as soon as they could and went straight off to the hospital. Everyone was gone except Sasuke and his friends, and Sakura's friends. They were all standing at the curb of the street. The only thing that could be heard was the sobs of the girls. The boys told Sasuke that they needed to take the girls home, so they all left. The only person who now was there was Sasuke. He was frozen and his heart was pounding. A little while later he got into his car and drove home. He got out of his car and went inside his house. He saw his whole family, his mother was crying and his father was comforting her. He was kind of shocked, she was crying for Sakura. He just shrugged the wondering why she was crying for Sakura off. He turned his head towards Itachi. Itachi nodded his head representing,

'Sasuke, you care for this girl don't you? It is so obvious.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes, saying back that he didn't. Although that wasn't the truth, he did care, but didn't know why. He turned around and left his family there, he doesn't want to see anyone anymore for the night. He walked up the stairs, still dripping wet, to his room. He took a quick shower and put on some pjamas. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

_From now on, I probably should start treating Sakura with more respect. Now that I think of it, it was rude of me to interrupt her and Lee. I don't know WHY I did it though; oh I just hope she is okay. First thing in the morning I am going to go to the hospital and check on her. Don't you go dying on me Sakura. Don't you go dying…_

- - - - --- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- - - - ---- -- -------- ------ - - - - - - --

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER!! **

**OH NO!! SAKURA MIGHT DIE!! AHH!!! NNOOO!! WE ARE TOO EARLY IN THE STORY FOR HER TO DIE!! **

**I hope she survives!!**

**Oooooohhhhhhh will Sakura be pissed at Sasuke for spying!?!?!?!?! Wait until next time tehehee **

**On another note…**

**WOOOT! SASUKE CARES FOR SAKURA SASUKE CARES FOR SAKURA!! WOOOT! –dances- **

**Tehehe… now, when is that bastard going to remember her again huh? I hope it will be soon!! –crosses fingers- **

**R and R please no flames **

**Luv yall! **

**Itstehchibiness **


	13. A friendship starts to form

Chapter 13

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**** or "to be loved" by Papa Roach or the remixed version of "Truly, madly, deeply," (styles and breeze mix) by Cascada and I don't own 'hanging by a moment' by lifehouse**

**Please note that I love all ****of those songs… tehehehehehe don't tell me if you review wether you like the songs or not… I would like you to review mah STORY!! Yay!!! **

"Dialogue."

_Thoughts/flashback _

**Inner self **

**A/N: omg guys I am so sorry that I didn't update for a while… writers block. Thanks so much you all for R&Ring anyway… Sasuke might be a little bit of OOC but that's because him and Sakura are starting to become TRUE FRIENDS… AGAIN!!! And yeah before LOVE comes FREINDSHIP am I right people?**

**And yes Sakura IS going to give more hints about her and Sasuke's childhood friendship… idk if it will be in this chappy tho. **

**On with the story!!**

**- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - ------------ -- ----- - - - - - - -**

Sasuke woke up the day after the festival at 10 am. He opened his black orbs slowly and then they shot open.

"SAKURA!!" Sasuke yelled. He wanted to rush to the hospital and see Sakura. She had better not have died. He put on some clothes and sprinted downstairs. He didn't see his mother or father anywhere. They must have gone to the hospital to visit Sakura. He grabbed a muesli bar and ran out the door towards his Porsche. He unlocked it, and went inside and drove off as quickly as he could towards the hospital.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura awoke from her slumbering and was greeted by a million hugs and kisses from her parents. She all of a sudden remembered that she fainted and also she remembered that Sasuke was spying on them. But, how did she get here? She fainted into the water and can't remember anything else.

"Okasan, Outousan, you are hurting me. Stop it." said Sakura softly. She saw her parents crying tears of joy. They were so relieved that Sakura was alive.

"Okasan, since I fainted into the water, who saved me?" Sakura questioned. Sakura thought that it was Lee who saved her life but she could be wrong.

"Dearest it was Sasuke Uchiha. You should have seen how scared Sasuke and all of your friends were." Her mom replied.

"Really? Okasan tell me the whole story."

"Well all I remember is seeing your lifeless body in Sasuke's arms. He was yelling out to everyone to call 911. He set you down on a bench and all of your friends ran up to the bench, trying to help him out to save your life."

"Wow, they all tried to help me survive. I feel so liked! I think they…"

Sakura was interrupted by the door swinging wide open; who was standing at the door were Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed. Ino came sprinting up to Sakura and hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Hinata and Tenten pretty much did the same. Although Ino's voice overpowered both of theirs.

"Guys stop it!" Sakura cried. All three girls then stopped hugging Sakura. They were so happy to see that she was alive.

"Sakura!! You had me and Hinata and Tenten worried sick!! You scared us! We thought you were dead!! You just can't go around fainting! Every time you do faint, it makes me want to wrap my arms around your neck and strangle you!!" Ino said.

"Ino, too far." Tenten said. Ino had her hands in her face trying to hide her tears. Hinata was patting Ino on the back for comfort.

"Basically what over exaggerating Ino over there was trying to say Sakura is that we are all glad to see that you are alive and yes you had us worried, but it is all over now." Tenten said.

Sakura nodded and said, "I am glad to be alive as well. I am glad that you guys care for me so much. Even if it has to be explained in Ino's way."

Everyone chuckled a bit. Ino took her hands off of her face and said,

"If Sasuke bastard didn't come and save your life, you would have died. Sakura, I am just saying, but I think that Sasuke likes you a lot. Usually, knowing the bastard, he would probably just let a person drown or something. It is so obvious he cares for you."

"Yeah, I owe him one. He saved my life once again, although not for reputation. Although I am extremely pissed at him." Sakura replied.

"Why are you pissed?" asked Ino.

All of a sudden, before Sakura could continue, the door burst open again and there was Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru all in the door way.

"SAKURA CHAN!!!!!!" screamed Naruto. Naruto sprinted to Sakura basically attacking her. He hugged her tightly. A moment later, Neji and Shikamaru both grabbed his shirt and shoved him away. Neji and Shikamaru smiled at Sakura.

"Hey, glad you are okay Sakura. Thought we lost you." Neji said.

"Well thankfully I am still here! Feeling better than ever." Sakura replied.

"SAKURA CHAN!! I was sooooooooo worried!! Don't scare me like that!!" Naruto said. Naruto liked Sakura so much. She was like a sister to him. Finally someone politely knocked on the door and entered the room. They were Sasuke's parents.

"Sakura!!" Mikoto said, while walking up to her and giving her a quick hug. "I was so worried about you. Thank goodness you are okay."

"Yes I am fine Mikoto. Arigatou gozaimasu." Sakura said. Sakura was shocked. Everyone came and saw her, except for Sasuke. She wasn't shocked about Sasuke not being here. She was shocked about the fact that everyone came as soon as they could. She felt so loved! And she has only been with her friends for a week. Everyone kept conversing with Sakura and was hugging her as well. Everyone eventually left. It was around 10:00 am.

**(A/N: so that means that everyone came extra earlier than Sasuke did.) **

Sakura's parents were soon told to go home and get some rest because they have been up all night with Sakura. They kissed Sakura goodbye and left. Sakura then shut her eyes and went to sleep for a little bit.

Sasuke pulled up into the parking lot of the hospital. He saw Sakura's parents driving off so this has to be the correct hospital. He walked in, no, sprinted into the hospital. He wanted to see Sakura. He was told by the secretary what room Sakura was in and he ran there. He burst open the door, waking up Sakura.

Sakura groaned a bit, "Sa…Sasuke?" she said.

Sasuke looked at her, he was so happy to see her alive. He didn't care if anyone saw, but he ran up to her and **hugged **her. Sakura was in a bit of shock. Sasuke Uchiha? Hugging Sakura Haruno?

"Oh Sakura. Thank God you are okay." Sasuke said, while pulling away from the hug.

"Hai I am fine Sasuke." Sakura said, she then remembered how he was watching Sakura and Lee before she fainted. She was pissed at him for doing it.

"Sasuke, just out of curiosity, why were you spying on me and Lee?" Sakura said in a very angry tone.

Sasuke forgot about that. He was watching her and Lee the whole time at the festival.

"Sakura, I don't know why I was watching, I just was." Sasuke said, he was telling the full truth. He honestly didn't know why he was watching Sakura and Lee.

**It was because you were jealous you bastard!!! **

_Shut up inner self._

"You know you could have left me and Lee alone. I mean even if you weren't watching us Lee still could have saved me if I did faint into the water."

"That is where you are wrong. You would have died."

"NANI?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT LEE WOULD HAVE LET ME DIE?"

"Well, Lee didn't know how to swim. I did. So in a way, yes he would have. I could just see from the start that he was scared of jumping in the water. So something good did come out of me watching you huh?"

"Lee… didn't know how to swim?! Wow, when you put it THAT way, I guess I would have died if you weren't spying."

"So what do you say to your saviour?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Sasuke." Sakura said in a 'do I have to say it?' way.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said, acting all proud.

"Ya know Sasuke, I thought, even though you did save me, that you would let me drown. That is because you have always been so cold and mean."

"If you were someone who I didn't **care **for, I would probably have left it up to Lee."

"NANI?! What did you say Sasuke?" Sakura said. She couldn't believe her ears. Were they playing a trick on her or did she hear right?

"I don't repeat myself."

Great, Sakura now doesn't know wether it was her ears, or Sasuke. She was puzzled. She now only has her brain to make up the decision. The doctor opened the door,

"Miss Haruno, I need to do some tests and then send you along your way." The doctor said. He then noticed that Sasuke was there.

"Ahh I am sorry to interrupt here but Mr. Uchiha, I need you to go."

"Hai. I'll leave. Hey Sakura, I'll wait outside and I will drop you off home." Sasuke said. Before Sakura could speak, he left the room. Why was he acting so nice to her? Was it because she almost died? Why?!?!!? Just why!?

**Ohh Sakura… I think someone is developing feelings for you!!! **

_Can it! As if he'd fall for me. And bedsides, we are just friends. Childhood friends. And in addition, I don't have feelings for him. _

**Ohhh you so do!! I mean he is being so nice to you!! Come on!! Agree with your inner self for once!! **

_Nope… _

**Bitch. **

_Whatever…   
_

"Ms. Haruno is Sasuke Uchiha your boyfriend?" the doctor asked. 

Sakura blushed madly, hell no he's not!! "No doctor, he is not my boyfriend. We are just friends." Sakura said.

Sasuke, who was just standing outside, smirked. He decided to listen into more of the conversation.

"Well, just between you and me, I think you two would make a great couple." Said the doctor, while wrapping the blood pressure thingy around her arm.

**(A/N: sorry I don't know the name of the blood pressure checking thingy… XD) **

"Doctor, I wouldn't like to talk anymore about this." Sakura said. But who would blame her for not wanting to talk about this? Sasuke, THE SASUKE UCHIHA is being nice to her, and to top that off, people are going to start saying that they would make a cute couple.

"Anyway, did you go to the festival doctor?"

"Yes I did, I saw the whole thing that happened to you last night. It's a great thing that Sasuke saved you huh?"

"Hai."

After about 20 minutes of tests, to make sure that her lungs didn't get infected by the fluid from the lake, and checking her heart, she was dismissed. Sakura then all of a sudden noticed that she was still in her kimono from last night and her hair was all covered in mud and twigs. Her kimono was covered as well. She walked to the door, turned around, bowed and left. She walked outside and walked towards Sasuke. He noticed the girl who was covered in dry mud and twigs walking towards him, he smirked. He then all of a sudden remembered on how beautiful and lively she looked in her kimono. She glowed in the beautiful sky last night. He smirked once again.

Sakura noticed both of those smirks. She walked up to him and said,

"Uchiha, you are up to something and I don't think I like it." Sakura said, while studying Sasuke, to see if she could find out what he is up to.

"Hn… whatever." Sasuke wasn't up to anything at all. He just wanted to treat her with more respect. That's all.

"Then why are you being so nice to me huh Uchiha?" Sakura questioned, as she was getting in the passengers seat of Sasuke's Porsche. Sasuke never answered her question. He didn't want to say 'I am being so nice to you because I care for you.' That is just very, un-Sasuke like. So he decided to keep his cool and changed the subject.

"Sakura, how about we turn on some music?" Sasuke said.

Sakura wanted to grab his neck and choke him. She wanted to know why he was being so nice to her!! Although no matter how much she would try, Uchiha would always have another thing to say to change the subject so she just gave up… for now.

"Sure Sasuke, the hospital is quite a ways away from where I live. Wait a minute, do you even know where the hell I live?"

"Yeah, I do."

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME OR SOMETHING!?"

"Hn. Whatever."

Sasuke did know where she lived. His mom left the address/phone number book out one time and he looked and it had Sakura's address.

Sakura hated when Sasuke said those two words, hn and whatever. It made her want to jump out of the car. Sasuke reached for the dial and turned on the radio. It played 'to be loved' by papa roach. This was one of Sasuke's favorite songs in the world.

"Take the past!! Burn it up and let it go! Carry on! Im stronger than you never know! That's the deal! You get no respect!! You're gonna get yours so you'd better watch your fucking neck! YEAH!! WHOA I'll never give in!! WHOA I'll never give up!! WHOA I'll never give in and I just wanna be wanna be lo-oved!!" Sasuke was singing along with the song.

"Sasuke you like that kind of music…? EEWW!!!! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!!"

"My car!! No changing!"

"Too bad!"

Sakura changed the channel and it was 'truly, madly, deeply, (styles and breeze mix)' by Cascada.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!" Cried Sakura, she decided to sing along with the words.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope I'll be your love, be everything that you need!! I love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do!! I will be strong, I will be faithful, I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living. A deeper meaning, yeah! I wanna stand with you on the mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever!! Until the sky falls down on me!!"

"Oh my god…. You like this crap?! EW!!" Sasuke changed it back. It was now officially WWIII with Sasuke and Sakura; they kept changing the radio and laughing. They were acting like real friends.

"Sakura I think we should find a song we both like, before YOU break the radio and YOU are going to PAY for a NEW one."

"Why me? It's your car! It's your responsibility!"

"Whatever, you are going to pay for it if it breaks and that's final."

"Bastard."

"That's my name don't wear it out."

Sakura then reached for the dial and turned it, the song that came on was 'Hanging by a moment by lifehouse.'

"Hey I know this song." Sasuke said,

"Yeah I know it too. It's been like forever since I've listened to it though." Sakura replied,

"Same."

They both decided to sing to the words.

"Desperate for changing, starving for truth, I'm closer to where I've started, chasing after you, I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held on too, I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you. Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete, I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now, I'm falling even more in love with you!! Letting go of what I've held on to!! I'm standing here until you make me move! I'm hanging by a moment here with you!!"

They kept singing the words to the song until they finally arrived to Sakura's house.

"Hey Sasuke! Thanks for the ride and I will see you tomorrow at school." Sakura then walked to her door and entered inside. She took one glance back at Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke who was for some apparent reason being extra nice to her. She smiled at him and walked in.

Sasuke smirked. He hasn't had this much fun in a car ride home in his whole life. Seems now that the sort of edgy- distant friends are now becoming much closer. Sasuke got back in his car and drove off home.

Sakura couldn't understand why Sasuke Uchiha was being so nice to her? Has he finally come to care for her? And it's only been one week! Sakura might enjoy the last 2 months and three weeks of her life until her birthday, the day she dies. It was the VERY FIRST time Sasuke treated her with respect ever since she moved back to Japan. Although, he might just be acting nice because it's the day after she drowned and almost died. Sakura sighed and wondered what school would be like for tomorrow.

- - - - - - ----- - - - - - - - - -- - - --- --- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

**A/N: sorry guys I had to end it here! And it was real short GOMENASAI!!**

**I didn't really like this chapter, but come on, there HAS TO BE SOME SASUSAKU NESS!! YAY!! Sadly, I don't know if there will be anymore for a while. So cherish the sasusakuness for now. **

**And as I said up top, before love, there's friendship. So, yeah they have to act like true friends…**

**Sorry that Sasuke was OOC but I mean c'mon!! Give Sakura a break!! She almost died!!**

**Good wondering Sakura****… will Sasuke act different towards her? Or would he still act like a bastard for the next 2 months and 3 weeks of Sakura's life?**

**R and R please… no flames!! **

**Sorry for errors I didn't catch!!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**Luv ya!! **

**Itstehchibiness **


	14. School again!

Chapter 14

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's pretty obvious I never will**

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback_

**Inner self**

**A/N: oh my goodness!! Guys!! I am sooo sorry I didn't update! I was on vacation and all… so I am sorry for not updating!**

**4.8k hits and only 72 reviews. Guys I loooovvvee the fact that you are reading my story but if it's not too much trouble could you review it? Pretty please? With a cherry blossom on top?**

**And the story is going to start picking up its pace, so I'm not going to do every single day of Sakura's life, so often anymore XD.**

**On with the story!!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - **

BEEP!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!

Crap, it was Monday again. Sakura got out of her bed and groaned a little. She then remembered yesterday when Sasuke was all of a sudden acting nice to her. She smiled at that. Would he treat her with more respect or be a bastard? Maybe he had some brain damage and just acted nice to her. Oh who is she kidding? She doesn't know. Sakura will only find out about wether Sasuke will act like that around her.

Sakura grabbed her P.E. uniform, this week she had P.E. basically every first period. They switched each week. One week, learning stuff. The next, P.E.

She took her P.E. uniform into the bathroom with her and she took a shower, brushed teeth, combed hair, and put it up in a high ponytail; having her hair reach towards the bottom of her back. She put her uniform on. It was a basic white T-shirt with shorts that were the same color as her school skirt. She walked out the bathroom door and grabbed her messenger bag and headed downstairs.

"Ohayogozaimasu Okasan!!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ohayo Sakura!" her mother greeted.

Sakura was starving for some food. She ate her breakfast in a jiffy and put on her tennis shoes and sprinted out the door. She didn't want to be late!

As she was running she saw a black convertible pull up beside her. It had all her friends in it! Tenten, Ino, and Hinata. Sakura got in the convertible and said,

"Wow, Ino this is a very nice car!"

"Thanks, but it is my dad's I'm going to get a car of my own for my birthday!!" Ino said.

"Shannaro!! When is your birthday?"

"It's coming up soon!! In just a few weeks!" Ino replied excitedly.

Sakura then all of a sudden remembered her birthday. The day she was going to die. She automatically stopped thinking of that thought because it would make her cry. She doesn't want her friends thinking she is a lunatic!

They soon arrived at school and went into their classroom. The boys were wearing exactly the same as the girls only their shorts were black instead of a purple color. Sakura immediately sat down at her seat and waited. She looked at all her friends; they were chitchatting, no, maybe even flirting with their dates that took them to the cherry blossom festival. Sakura, deep down inside, wanted to be loved by a guy. But she knows that is never going to happen, most guys would think she's weird because she is fainting and all, except Lee. In fact, how is Lee? Well Sakura would just have to wait til period 3 then.

20 minutes passed by and Kakashi finally came in.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! The unicorn I was riding to school steered me in the wrong direction." Kakashi said.

"LIAR!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What is wrong with riding my unicorn pony to school Naruto? Pony's can get lost can't they?"

All of a sudden the class burst out laughing, even Sasuke. Kakashi coming up with a lame excuse is one thing, but saying that he's riding a unicorn pony to school and actually likes it? Is another thing. No one in the whole flipping world could imagine Kakashi riding a unicorn pony to school.

(Actually I could… but I'd rather not XD)

The class finally settled down and Kakashi said,

"Now class we have P.E. this week. Ah and I see that you all have your P.E. uniforms on, even you Sakura! Nice job! This unit is going to go on for the rest of the year, because it is for your own good. The world can be dangerous and so therefore, I am going to teach you guys how to fight. And you know that chemical substance in your body class that we learned about earlier in the year?"

Everyone nodded except Naruto. Sakura knows just about every chemical substance there is in your body. She did, after all, wanted to become a doctor.

"Well as you all know it was chakra. Focus it to one part of your body but you have to keep it balanced! Too much, hazardous. Too little, hazardous. Well class, since I was a little bit late there is no more time for explanations; you just have to use your own knowledge. Come let's go to the Gym!"

(A/N: Ehhh why not put a little bit of ninja-ness in there huh:P )

The class walked to Gym with Kakashi. Kakashi walked along Sakura and said,

"Sakura if you feel ill, tell me right away."

Sakura nodded her head. She took a glance towards Sasuke who had fan girls crowding around him. He was in his normal stance. Damn, Sakura was right; he's still going to be a bastard to her. She can just tell.

(You never know!!! Her intuition might be wrong!!)

The class and Kakashi entered the Gym. Kakashi put everyone in groups. So Sakura was with Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Kakashi put everyone to a test to see wether they could at least knock him down, and so that he could see everyone's strengths and weaknesses so he could teach more of one thing than the other. But sadly, most of the groups never even hit him once! He finally came to Sakura's group. He looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat. Kakashi was too good. Kakashi summoned Naruto forth.

"C'mon Naruto, hit me!" Kakashi said.

_HAH NOW IT'S MY CHANCE TO SHOW SASUKE TEME OVER THERE HOW TOUGH I CAN REALLY BE!! BELIEVE IT!!_

Naruto came at Kakashi with full speed but Kakashi just jumped to the other side. Naruto slid a bit. He came back at him, this time punching his arms simultaneously. He kinda looked like a chicken flapping his wings. Kakashi jumped to the side again and Naruto couldn't stop. He put to much chakra into his arms and they kept 'punching' him forward. His body hit hard on a wall and he fell flat. Sasuke said,

"Hey Naruto baka, the chicken club is next door!"

Everyone in the whole class laughed. It was pretty funny. The only person who really didn't laugh was Hinata.

Naruto got enraged and started to charge towards Sasuke until Kakashi stopped him.

"Enough Naruto, if you use any more chakra you could be in a coma for 6 weeks!"

Naruto nodded his head and sat in a corner.

Kakashi went through all the girls and boys except Sasuke and Sakura. Tenten got some good hits on Kakashi, but it wasn't enough to bring him down. The boys got some good hits too. But it wasn't enough either.

Kakashi healed himself by using some chakra.

(Let's just pretend he can heal himself kay? XD )

"Alright Sakura, you're next!" Kakashi said.

Kakashi gave her a look that said, 'I'll go easy on you'

Sakura then gave him a look that said, 'no, show me all you've got'

Sakura, of course, wanted to be a doctor right? So she knows all about chakra and how to control it. Finally, one good thing that came out of staying after school at the library back in America huh?

_Ohhh this is going to be good. _

**Teme!! She might get hurt!! **

_Ehhh I don't care_

**Oh yes you do, I have proof!! **

…_whatever let's watch the match. _

Kakashi watched Sakura intently, he was impressed that she didn't come right at him instead; she was pumping equal amounts of chakra around her body. She soon charged. She was fast, almost too fast for Kakashi. She had the feeling that Kakashi was behind her so she kicked behind and Kakashi caught her leg. She used her other leg to push herself up and then kicked his face. It knocked him down but he did some back flips and got back up again.

Sakura was still very high in the air. She then pushed some of her chakra to her feet and landed softly. Almost like a ballerina landing from her jump.

_Hmm, Sakura, even though she is sick, is a very good fighter. I'd better not let my guard down. She is an excellent student. _

Kakashi and Sakura charged at each other at the same time. They clashed and Sakura went to land a punch but he caught her hand. He did the same as Sakura but she caught his. Kakashi kicked his leg up and then sakura jumped just before he hit her. Her arms and his arms went up into the air; she mustered more chakra to her arms and then threw him across the Gym.

Kakashi was down!!!!!

Oh shit. Sakura used a little bit too much chakra!! (Not as much as Naruto, of course.)

And so, right in mid air she fell. She couldn't move and so she screamed. Kakashi was too busy trying to lift himself up so no one could save her.

But, luckily just in the nick of time, Sasuke ran right into the middle of the Gym and caught her. Sakura's eyes were closed and then she opened them and said,

"Did I do okay? Sasuke Kun?"

She blacked out. Not because of her sickness, but because she was tired. She never really used her chakra in a fight before.

_Kun… this is the first time she has ever used __Kun in my name… blah she must be hallucinating._

**HATCHACHA!! It's making your heart pound!!!! ITS PARTY TIME!! YOU LOVE SAKURA!! WOOHOO**

_No it's not!__ I don't... Grr go away inner self!_

Kakashi eventually got up and walked over to the fainted girl in Sasuke's arms.

"I knew she was using a little bit too much chakra, damn I should have stopped her. Ah well. NARUTO!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND TAKE SAKURA TO THE HEALTH ROOM! TELL THE NURSE THAT HATAKE KAKASHI SENT YOU AND TO TELL THE NURSE THAT SAKURA FAINTED OF CHAKRA LOSS!"

Naruto quickly got up and carried her off to the health room.

"Well, Uchiha Sasuke, you ready?"

And so the brawl began.

Kakashi and Sasuke were both knocked down at the same time and so therefore, it was a draw.

(Sorry guys, I just can't think of anymore fight scenes.)

Kakashi then was explaining to the class on chakra control and how they should be more like Sakura in that way, since they had some spare time left. Sasuke knew all about that, and even if he didn't, he still couldn't take his mind on how one hell of a good fighter Sakura was. Well wouldn't you think that someone who faints and gets sick all the time is a very weak person? Well usually you would but Sakura maybe… impressed Sasuke a little bit. But only a little. The bell rang and they all went to period two. Sakura wasn't there. She was still recovering and so she didn't attend period two.

Sakura, felt good enough to attend period three. She walked in the door to greet her friends.

"OH MY GOD!! SAKURA!! Why didn't you tell us you were such a good fighter?!" Ino exclaimed,

"To be honest, Ino, you just have to had watched a lot of action movies and know a lot about chakra control."

"Well Sakura, you did one freaking awesome job." Tenten added, while giving her a high five.

Hinata nodded her head. Hinata wasn't a bad fighter either. She may look weak but she took some good hits to Kakashi in period 1.

Sakura then took her glance over towards Lee. He was staring directly at her. Sakura decided to get up and sit next to Lee.

"Heya Lee." Sakura said.

"I am sorry Sakura, I failed you." Lee said.

"What do you mean Lee?"

"I am sorry that I couldn't save you, that I didn't know how to swim and that the bastard Sasuke had to save you, I am sorry I ruined your time at the festival."

"Lee, you didn't ruin it one bit. I loved being with you" Sakura said while putting a hand on his shoulder, "Besides Lee, you are a great guy and you didn't do anything wrong. I understand that you wanted to be alone with me and Sasuke came and ruined it but that's Sasuke I guess. But maybe from now on we can be just really good friends."

Lee's eyes gleamed. He wanted to hug her so bad but he refrained.

"Arigatou Sakura."

"Anytime Lee."

Sakura then got up and walked off. Gai soon came in and before Sakura knew it, class was over. Sakura, during class did get the chills so she bundled up in her sports jacket and went and got her lunch out after class.

She walked out towards the grass and saw the whole group sitting there, looking at her weird, mainly the guys.

Sakura sat down and kept shivering. She was sick with the chills but she had to go to fourth period today. Sakura opened up her lunch box and took her chopsticks and picked up a piece of sushi. Everyone saw that it was shaking in her hand. She ate it carefully.

Finally, Neji broke the silence.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell us you could hit so… damn good!"

"W…well, I u…used to go to the li…li -ACHOO!!-"

"bless you!" Ino said.

"Arigatou, anyway, I used to go to the library after school and read books about medicine, the human body, anything that has to do with health. And that is when I learned about chakra. I practiced controlling it. Since I have never used my chakra in a battle, I guess it kind of wore me out a lot. Plus watching action movies helps as well. But also, having the determination of wanting to be a doctor can help too."

Everyone nodded their head.

_Kun…Kun…Kun… _

Was going through Sasuke's head. He has always been called Sasuke Kun by his fan girls but he was never called Sasuke Kun by Sakura.

The lunch bell soon rang and Sakura walked steadily towards Tsunade's office.

Sakura walked right in without knocking. Tsunade saw how pale she was.

"OH MY SAKURA!! You look so ill!! I am calling your mother right away young lady! I can't believe you even thought you could go on with the day!" Tsunade said.

"Gomen Tsunade sama. But I didn't want to miss out on school."

"SAKURA!!! You are extremely ill and so I need to do whatever I can in my power to help you out! And I will be doing you the biggest favor if you go home!"

Sakura was too tired and weak to respond. In no time, her mother came. Sakura took some medicine to help with her fever when she got home and went directly to bed.

_I hope my baby girl is going to be okay. I wouldn't want her missing out on our little "get together" with Sasuke and his mom tomorrow. _

Sakura's mom smiled. Tomorrow was a little 'get together'. Just pray that Sakura isn't sick!!!

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - --- -

A/N: ALRIGHT!! End of chappy! Blech I'm tired I'm going to bed!! Hope you like it!!

Hehe Sakura can kick ass…

Anyway, next chappy… (Hopefully!!!) The little 'get together'

Hugs everyone!!

Don't forget to R&R… please?

Luv

itstehchibiness


	15. Sasuke and Lee battle it out!

Chapter 15

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

"dialogue"

_thoughts/flashback_

**innerself **

**A/N: hi guys!! Here's the next chappy and from now on, im going to post replies to your reviews here:P **

**Maymay080: XD of course I'll go on! **

**Arxilla Uchiha: hehe I think there are more fanfics out there where she's good at fighting but thanks a lot for reviewing!**

**TotalDisarray: oh nonono!! Id never forget about it! XD its just vacation that interfered. **

**Puredevil127: ohhh emm gee!!! You read my mind XD XD!! Freaky**

**Sasusakutv: lol :P **

**Minakui: hehe yeah go sakura! **

**I know some of your names don't have capitals at the beginning. But my comp wont let me keep it lowercase so sorry if it offends in any way XD.**

**Furthermore, going to be some swear words just to let you know and this chappy is mostly during first period o.o XD**

**On with the story!**

**- - -- - - --- - ------ - - - - - - - --- -- - -- - - - ----- - - - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -**

_dream… _

"_Sasuke kun!!" Sakura screamed._

"_Sakura chan!" Sasuke yelled._

"_Sasuke kun how was your time at the doctors today?" _

"_I got a shot today… it really hurt!!"_

"_Aww! Well at least you were brave right?"  
_

"_Hai!"_

_End__ of dream…_

He woke up. What the fuck? A dream with… who might it be? Sakura? No. it can't be her. It could just be a girl with the same name…and same pink hair as her.

Sasuke was trying to get that dream out of his head. Although, why was it so familiar? It looks exactly like the park he used to go to back in Florida. This was just too weird. He glanced at the clock and decided to get up, even though it was 5 am in the morning. He was too busy thinking about that dream.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! **

"I hear you I hear you!!" Sakura grumbled as she pushed the snooze button on her alarm. She didn't feel very sick with the chills anymore so she's going to go to school today. Sakura did her normal routine and head downstairs in her uniform. She had some eggs for breakfast and then headed out the door with her school messenger bag in hand. She arrived at school not as tired as she'd usually be. Guess she got used to running to school everyday. She walked down the hallway with lots of stares following her. Rumor has spread around the school that she's a girl who can kick ass. Great, just what she wanted, more people hating her. Didn't she have enough hatred beside her because she hangs with Sasuke's group?

Sakura entered the classroom and everyone glared at her and whispered, they even backed away! Sakura sweat dropped and saw her friends all with Sasuke and his group. She decided to go over to them.

"Hey Sakura!" everyone said while Sasuke gave his usual head nod.

Sasuke looked up at her and saw her smiling. Then all of a sudden, a flash of what it looked like to be Sakura's face in that dream Sasuke had last night. They matched almost perfectly. Sasuke's eyes widened. Sasuke just shook his head, he just can't look at Sakura, and if he does he'll go crazy!

Half an hour later Kakashi came into the room.

"We are going back to the Gym again. Ah Sakura, are you feeling better?"

"Hai sensei. It was just another symptom." Sakura replied.

"Okay. Well guys lets go and train more shall we? Oh and Sakura, I didn't tell you yesterday, but, nice job."

"YEAH SAKURA YOU KICKED HIS ASS!!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, shut up." Kakashi said while walking out of the classroom. "You guys coming?"

Everyone nodded and followed Kakashi to the gym. They got there and everyone sat down on the floor and looked up at Kakashi.

"Okay guys, I know this might sound well, difficult to do. But today you guys are going to fight each other! Although we aren't going to be having boy/girl fights just yet. Maybe tomorrow."

The boys were yelling 'woohoo' and the girls looked worried. Even Sakura!! Sakura hoped and pleaded that she wouldn't be paired with one of her friends. She just can't hurt them!

"Also guys, we are going to be having a special guest in here today. He is the fastest, and the best fighter I've seen in a long time."

Everyone wondered who it was. The door slowly opened. Everyone turned their head to the door. The person who stepped in was no other than…

Rock Lee.

As soon as he walked in he directed his immediate attention towards Sasuke and gave him an evil look. Sasuke just smirked back.

"Lee!! Welcome! Everyone, this is Rock Lee. The fastest student in all of Konoha high school. He is also one of the strongest too."

Everyone just stared at him. Of course everyone knew who he was. Geez he's a geek for goodness sakes! But fast and strong? No way!! He can't be!

"Anyway, is anyone willing to fight Lee?"

"ILL FIGHT HIM ILL KICK HIS ASS!!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't think you're ready Naruto." Kakashi said.

Everyone chuckled at Naruto and Naruto folded his arms and looked pissed.

"Anyone at all willing to fight Lee?"

"I will."

Everyone was shocked to see who that came from. It was from Sasuke. Sakura looked at Lee and saw him smiling at Sasuke's remark. Sakura knew immediately that Lee wanted to kill Sasuke for invading in on their date at the festival. But Sasuke? She didn't quite know why Sasuke wanted to fight Lee.

"Alright then, Lee, Sasuke, come on down." Kakashi said.

_This is going to be one VERY interesting fight._

Sasuke and Lee stood a few meters away from each other, looking furiously into each other's eyes. Lee finally spoke up.

"Uchiha, you're going to pay for what you did to me and Sakura that night!"

Sasuke smirked Lee lunged forth with such great speed that Sasuke couldn't see him at all! Lee came behind Sasuke and knocked him high into the sky.

_Shit!! He's fast!! I have to watch my moves and be careful. One wrong move and I'm done for!_

Sasuke had great vision so Lee was just barely see-able if Sasuke was focused.

Sasuke was still in mid air and focused his chakra to his feet and landed on the ground softly.

Sasuke heard something coming from his right and he backed away. Lee just about bonked into a wall when he then jumped onto the wall and then jumped off of it and he was zooming like a bullet towards Sasuke. Lee just about hit Sasuke when Sasuke jumped just high enough so he was above Lee and punched his back super hard. Lee came to the ground. Lee was hurt. But he just couldn't give up!! He needs to impress Sakura and show that bastard Uchiha that HE deserves her! NOT Uchiha!

Lee stood up with blood coming out of his mouth. He ignored it and zoomed off.

Sasuke was watching Lee's every move. He couldn't let that geek win. Sasuke couldn't see Lee anywhere. He wasn't to either side of Sasuke or above him. That means…

Too late. Lee was under Sasuke and Lee grabbed his legs and then Lee pumped chakra into his legs and flung forward. He bounced off the wall and then pumped chakra into his arms and he flung Sasuke towards a wall. Sasuke crashed into the wall causing a lot of dust flying into the air.

Lee landed and looked at the wall Sasuke bonked into. The dust soon cleared and there was Sasuke's body. It was quivering. Lee thought Sasuke admitted defeat when all of a sudden he sees Sasuke's arms lifting himself up.

"Y…you thought I could give up that easily? You're an idiot for thinking that Lee."

Sasuke and Lee were both tired and hurt. But neither of them were going to give up!

Sasuke instead of standing up pumped chakra into his arms and pushed himself up into the air and came crashing down at Lee. Lee moved away but Sasuke put his feet down and then he slid. Sasuke sprinted towards Lee.

Punches, kicks, bites, everything you can possibly imagine to protect yourself (in a physical manner of course) was going on between those two. They both know that you can't be knocked in the head or else, well isn't it obvious? You're knocked out!! So they were just concentrating on protecting their heads, and hitting their opponents. They both were screaming in pain and bleeding but they wouldn't stop hurting each other.

Everyone couldn't believe on how much those two hated each other. And they were fighting mainly because of Sakura.

Sakura was pulling at her hair. She couldn't take it anymore!! She cared for each of those boys and she can't stand them fighting til near death!

Sakura jumped up and pumped chakra to her legs and sprinted towards those two.

"SAKURA!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kakashi yelled out to her.

Sakura ignored him and focused on those two. Sakura saw both of them lunging forth for a final blow to their stomach. If she didn't stop them, they could be knocked out for weeks!! She knew this was a stupid thing to do, but she had to do it.

She sprinted into where the boys were just inches away from hitting each other. She yelled 'STOP!' but they didn't hear her and then they both punched her hard…

Both their eyes widened to see in shock who they just punched. They just punched Sakura! They both immediately stopped fighting.

"SAKURA!!!" both the boys yelled.

Sakura was punched too hard so she was winded. She had no oxygen left in her body, and so, she fainted.

"SAKURA!!" they both yelled again. They kneeled down next to her, touching her face, giving her CPR.

Kakashi sprinted towards them and lifted her and took off with her. Sakura could die of air loss any minute! It's far too late to call the hospital. He took her to the health room and the nurse gave her CPR and had an oxygen tank ready. Kakashi took off, he couldn't leave those two unattended or else they would probably die because of beating each other furiously.

Kakashi entered back into the gym and saw those two, not fighting, but standing face to face, looking at one another. Kakashi sprinted to them and yelled,

"ENOUGH!! Class is going to be dismissed early! Everyone go back to homeroom!! As for you two, stay." Everyone ran out. Kakashi knew that everyone wouldn't go back to homeroom, well Sakura and Sasuke's friends anyhow.

Sasuke and Lee both fell to the ground. Lee was crying and Sasuke slammed his fist into the floor. Kakashi picked both those boys up and laid them against a wall.

Kakashi healed their cuts with some of his chakra. Kakashi sensed that they had no broken bones. Those boys didn't dare look at each other but they remained silent.

"You two are so rough. I've never seen so much hatred between you two. You know, you guys could have been knocked out for a long time if Sakura didn't butt in. You guys owe her big time. Now Lee, thankyou for coming today now go back to homeroom. Sasuke, go back to homeroom."

Lee got up slowly and walked. Sasuke got straight up and sprinted out the door with what little energy he had left and kept sprinting towards the health room where Sakura would be. He didn't want to go back to homeroom, he wanted to see Sakura! Sasuke got to the door that leads to the room where Sakura was in. He slammed it open and saw Ino, Naruto and all the girls crying. The boys were shaking their heads. Sakura has gotten hurt so much lately and they just feel terrible.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried. He pushed through his friends and got to her. She was breathing lightly. He kneeled next to her and cupped his hand around her face. He looked at her facial expression. Her eyes were closed softly and her mouth was slightly open.

_FLASHBACK!! (XD) _

_Sasuke was walking towards the park to meet Sakura again. Although he didn't see her. He then saw a bunch of boys crowding around something. He heard a scream, it was Sakura's!_

_He sprinted towards the group of boys and saw them punching her face._

"_You got a big forehead!! You're ugly!!"_

_The boys kept chanting those words. Sasuke pushed every boy away and scared them away. Sasuke looked at Sakura who had her eyes closed softly and her mouth was slightly open. _

"_Sakura!!" little Sasuke yelled. _

_Sakura finally opened up her eyes and yelled._

"_SASUKE KUN!!" she hugged him tightly and sobbed in his arms. _

"_Your going to be okay now Sakura. I'm with you…" _

_End of flashback! _

Sasuke looked at her facial expression again. It was the exact same one from the flash back. Oh God. Sasuke is going to go mad! All these weird flashbacks it's just too frustrating! Sasuke pushed the flashback aside for now and kept staring at Sakura. He felt terrible. He never hit a girl in his life before, especially one he cares for. The nurse said that they had to go off to next period. They left. Soon enough, Sakura woke up.

She sat up with a terrible pain. From just the bottom of her neck down all the way to just the bottom of her stomach killed. But it was worth it, she didn't want Sasuke or Lee getting hurt any longer at that time. The nurse noticed that Sakura woke up and said,

"Welcome back dear. I am going to call your mother to take you home."

"NO! I want to stay. I have to make sure they are okay! I've missed out on too much school already! Please let me go!" Sakura pleaded.

(Man Sakura never gives up…. Wish I was like her XD)

The nurse sighed and said, "Oh okay, run along! The things I do for you kids."

Sakura slightly bowed and ran off. She glanced at a clock in the hall and saw that it was a few minutes past lunch time. She ran to her locker and got her lunch out and ran towards the cherry blossom tree where all her friends were sitting.

Everyone noticed Sakura running towards them with a smile on her face. They were all shocked to see her, smiling and alive. All the girls got up and attacked Sakura by hugging her tightly. They were all crying, even Sakura got a little teary eyed. The girls all walked back towards their friendship group and the boys were stunned to see her.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said to himself, he got up and ran towards her. The girls saw Sasuke running towards Sakura and stepped out of the way. Sasuke came right up to Sakura and hugged her. His arms tightly wrapped around her.

Sakura was blushing like hell.

"Sa..Sasuke?" Sakura said, while standing there.

"I thought I lost you… why did you do that? You could have died." Sasuke said seriously.

"Oh… well I couldn't stand to see you guys just killing each other over me. I couldn't stand seeing any of it. I'm sorry. Now, if you may, can you let go of me? The top of my body really hurts and you're squeezing the hell out of it."

Sasuke tried hard to hide his blush. He just realized what he just did. He hugged her, again.

"Let's go back to the group Sakura." Sasuke said casually while walking away from her.

Sakura smiled and walked slowly, but painfully towards the group. She soon sat down and smiled at the group. Everyone looked depressed.

"What is wrong?" Sakura asked.

Ino spoke and said,

"Sakura, it's just that horrible things keep happening to you and yet you always smile. You never take anything out on anyone! You never dwell on the past! You are just a perfect person and all of us are blessed to have you as a friend!"

Ino hugged her while crying. Sakura looked around. Everyone was smiling at her, except Sasuke. Ino let go and then Sakura took some of her sandwich and ate it. Sakura wanted to cry but she stayed strong and didn't. Soon enough, Ino changed the subject.

"Oh my god!! Guys!! Guess what?!"

"What?" everyone asked.

"My birthday is coming up this Friday night!!"

"Really? But I thought you said it was in a few weeks?" Sakura asked.

"Nope! I don't know why I said it was in a few weeks. I think I was just being a little stupid! Anyway, Shikamaru, you're going to be my dance partner for the whole night wether you like it or not!"

"Stupid troublesome woman." Shikamaru said.

Ino leaned up and kissed him.

"My stupid troublesome woman." Shikamaru said while wrapping an arm around Ino.

"Anyway guys, it's going to be great and you'd all better show up!" Ino said.

Everyone nodded including Sasuke.

"And since last years theme was hippy, the theme this year is going to be sexy." Ino said.

"So we all have to look sexy?!" Sakura gasped. Sakura hated looking sexy, she liked looking like herself!!

"Well duh Sakura! I'm turning 18!! I mean, c'mon!"

"But I haven't got an outfit like that."

"That's why directly after school tomorrow you and I are going shopping! Just me and you!"

"Kay."

After more mingling between the group, the bell rang and Sakura ran straight towards period four.

"Konichiwa Tsunade sama!" Sakura said.

"Konichiwa Sakura. Glad you are feeling better. You know the drill."

"Yep, today in period one we were practicing chakra control and I know it was stupid but I couldn't stand Sasuke and Lee fighting each other just because of me so I went in and stopped the fight but I was knocked out. I know that you are probably going to yell at me but I don't care because I want to go to school as often as I can! Even if I have to lug myself around why I am in enormous pain. I just don't care. Anyway, I was knocked out until lunch time and then I hung out with my friends and then the bell rang and now I am here with you!"

"Sakura, you are a girl that never gives up or just settles down. One thing I very much admire about you."

Tsunade talked to Sakura more about how much she admired her and then the bell rang. Sakura bowed to Tsunade and ran outside and said bye to her friends.

Sakura was walking home while her mom pulled up and picked Sakura up.

"What's the occasion for picking me up Okasan?"

"We are going to meet Mrs. Uchiha and Sasuke at a restaurant so we can have a snack."

"What?!"

"You heard me young lady!"

"But Oka…" Sakura stopped herself. If she told her mom that she passed out, her mom for sure would call the school and tell them that no matter what Sakura says that if anything happens to her to call her mom right away! She just can't let that happen.

Their car pulled up into a restaurant that Sakura remembered that she and Sasuke used to go to as little kids.

"Okasan, this is a plan to make Sasuke get his memories back isn't it?"

"Hai! You catch on quickly! Just like your Dad."

Sakura rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

She and her Mom sat down at a booth right across from Mikoto and Sasuke. Sakura was flipping embarrassed. Her mom came up with the gayest plan in the whole world. Sakura's mom and Sasuke's mom just HAD to go to the bathroom so they left Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"This is the Gayest thing my mom has ever thought of." Sakura said while slapping her forehead.

"Hn. What do you mean?"

"The whole fricking purpose of this is just to get your memories back of me." She mumbled

"Hah. Funny." Sasuke said, while NOT thinking of those flashbacks he had earlier.

"Someone please kill me? You will Sasuke won't you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

After a couple hours of just mingling and talking about school mainly, they both departed.

"It's a shame he didn't remember you huh Sakura?"

"OKASAN!!! That was the most stupid idea I've ever seen your brain make up! Please don't EVER do this again!"

"Fine fine. Calm down little miss!"

Soon they arrived home and Sakura was shocked to see what was inside.

"OKASAN!!! MY BABY GRAND!!!"

"Hai. It just came today!"

Sakura sprinted right up to it and hugged it. She played the piano. She's been playing it for quite a while. Sakura sat down at the piano bench and played a fairly simple song that's called 'prelude in C' by Bach. Ah how she missed her baby grand. Soon after dinner, Sakura went upstairs and did some homework and then called all her friends and told her about the stupid idea her mom came up with. They all thought it was hilarious.

"So you're telling me that your mom came up with an idea that to take you guys to a restaurant that you and Sasuke used to go to as kids just to see if he will get his memories back of you? That's so funny!" Ino said.

"Yeah and stupid." Sakura replied.

"I… personally think t… that it's not such a bad idea." Hinata said.

"That's just because you're so innocent! Always on the mother's side!" Tenten teased.

"Shut up Tenten." Hinata said.

Sakura glanced at the clock. It was 9:30 at night!

"Guys I gotta go. It's getting late and I need my energy for shopping and school tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Yep me too! Bye sakura!" Ino said.

"Bye Ino! Bye Hinata! Bye Tenten!" Sakura said.

Sakura flipped her phone and put it away. She set her alarm and then crawled into bed feeling very dizzy and coughing a bit.

"Fuck you sickness." Sakura said.

Sakura soon closed her eyes and everything went still.

----------- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: XD XD XD sorry I had to add the "F U sickness" thing in there.

Anyway, OMG!!! SAKURA YOU'RE SO BRAVE!!! Kyaa I want to be like you! You're so strong too! I envy you!!!

Ooo more shopping!!!!

I wonder who Sakura might face tomorrow?!

R and R PLEASE?!?!?!? Pretty please? No flames if you may.

Sorry for errors I didn't catch!!!!

Thanks for reading!!

XD

Itstehchibiness


	16. Oh poor Sakura, darn shopping trip!

Chapter 16

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten _

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback_

**Inner self**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plus, all the names for stores I just made up. Gomen if they are real stores names XD **

A/N: hey guys!! Next chappy is up!! Enjoy!! And please… R and R!!! Pretty please?

**NorthernLights25: well here it is XD **

**Minakui: yeah I know!! I totally agree with you **

**Sasusakutv: XD I know… monkeys!!!! **

**Blackpotion: thankyou for the fave!!!!! –Hug-**

**Basically, it's just the shopping trip…. Sorry boys!! Well, there has been two chapters of non stop fighting so I think just a shopping trip wouldn't kill.**

**PLZ READ!! This chapter is just so you can get a understanding of what is going to go on in the party so you don't get confused. **

**- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sakura pressed her darn alarm once more. She was in so much pain. Everywhere she was hurting. She never knew that just two humongous blows to the stomach could be so… body killing. She did her normal routine and headed downstairs and ate some breakfast and headed out the door to go to school again.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke yelled as his alarm went off.

_Just a dream…_

He tensed with anger while he punched the button on the alarm clock. He had another dream of Sakura again. It was kind of like the one he had last night, where they were little kids. Sasuke wiped it aside and got ready for school…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura arrived at school. She was aching more and more by the minute. She found her seat in homeroom and plopped down on it. She was exhausted, partly from running all the way to school and partly because she was so sore.

Sasuke kept looking at Sakura while she was in her seat, huffing and puffing. He smirked a bit but at the same time felt terrible. All these horrible things are happening to Sakura and a few of them were all his fault.

Ino came bursting into the door.

"Ohayogozaimasu!!!" Ino said, "Tomorrow is my birthday baby!!"

Ino looked around and then found Sakura.

"AHA! You're still coming shopping with me today right!?"

Sakura nodded very lightly, agreeing to Ino's question.

"S..Sakura? Are you okay?" Ino said, looking worried.

"Hai, I'm fine. Just those blows to the stomach caused my whole body a lot of pain. I'm probably not going to fight today, if we still have those fighting lessons."

"O, okay Sakura. Take it easy kay?"

Sakura nodded once again, while wincing just a little bit in pain.

Soon enough the whole class was settled and then Kakashi finally came in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had to…" Kakashi said.

"LIAR!!!!!!!" everyone yelled.

"Settle down class. The gym has to be used today by another class so we aren't going to do any fighting today, and I think a certain Haruno needs some rest."

Sakura nodded.

"Anyway class, today we are just going to do more book work!" Kakashi said while passing out some papers.

"Have fun everyone!" Kakashi said while going back to his desk.

Sakura groaned in pain once more and got back to work.

_Kakashi is a good teacher and all, but one freaking lazy one._

Soon enough, the day ended and Sakura managed to get through the day without completely dying of pain. But the day was far from over; she still had to go shopping with Ino.

Sakura waited at the middle of the school grounds for Ino.

And waited….

And waited….

_Oh yeah!! That's right; Ino got a detention today for talking in class too much. Guess ill just have to wait a little longer_

Sakura leaned against the wall and kept waiting for Ino. She suddenly saw Sasuke walk out of the front door to the school, looking as he usually would. Sasuke saw Sakura and walked over to her.

"Heya Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Yo." Sasuke replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, so, sorry." he said super casually, with no emotion whatsoever.

"Oh, for the blow to my stomach? Yeah it's cool."

"Cya later."

"Bye Sasuke."

She watched Sasuke go into his Porsche and drive off. Sakura sighed and she kept waiting for Ino. Soon enough Ino came out.

"Damn Gai!!" Ino said while groaning in frustration.

"Well maybe if you'd shut up about your party tomorrow maybe you wouldn't have gotten the detention." Sakura teased.

"Oh shut up! Weren't you excited for your 18th birthday?"

"Well yeah I was, but I didn't stop chatter boxing about it."

"Whatever!!! Let's just go and shop!! Well for you at least. And the outfit is on me. I'm going to get you new shoes, top, bottom, EVERYTHING!!" Ino said, sounding super excited.

"Arigatou Ino."

"No problem! Now let's go!" Ino said while grabbing Sakura's hand and leading her to Ino's convertible.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you ever drive a car?" Ino questioned while approaching the mall.

"Well Ino," Sakura paused for a moment. She remembered that the doctor told her not to drive because the sickness would possibly interfere and she could faint any moment at the wheel and it could cost her life.

"Sakura?" Ino said.

"My mom doesn't want me learning how to drive until I'm 19 years of age. Yeah…"

"Oh!! I see!! Well you won't be car-less for much longer!! Your birthday is just in a few months!"

"Yeah… can't wait for it Ino…" Sakura lied.

Ino pulled up to the mall and parked her car. They both entered and Ino was pulling Sakura along the mall, passing all the old people stores. Sakura and Ino went into a store which Sakura didn't even know why Ino was interested in.

Sakura spotted it… a piano…. She couldn't resist!!!!

(XD that's so much like me… if I spot a piano… I can't resist but to play it! XD)

Sakura sat at the bench and started playing, thinking Ino wouldn't hear. But oh boy was she wrong.

"SAKURA!!! OH MY GOD YOU ARE AMAZING!!" Ino yelled.

"uhhh Thanks?" Sakura said.

"Find some songs at home and play them for me tomorrow at my birthday party. You'd better do it." Ino demanded.

"Why?"

"Because for your information, outside of school, Shikamaru and I have been taking ballroom dancing classes. I made him do it because I think it's a great way for us to spend some boyfriend and girlfriend time!! And so, I would like you to play some classical music at my 18th birthday party for us so that we could show off our moves!! OH MY GOD!! THAT'S SUCH A GREAT IDEA!!"

That's it, Ino was officially on crack. Well Sakura thought so. But then again, it is so typical of Ino to go off and do something like that.

Sakura nodded to the plan.

"Oh my god!! Sakura!! Actually, I'm also going to get you a dress for the piano part. I think that our dancing and your playing should be at the beginning!! And then we get on with the party!!"

Sakura nodded. Ino seemed like she knew what she was doing. Basically the party is going to have an introduction with just those three, and then the real party begins!! Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and took her into a dress shop called 'dream'. Sakura and Ino both agreed on a dress that was light pink, strapless, went just above the knee, and had sparkles going all through the dress. Sakura also got white shoes and new, cheap pearl earrings.

"Task one done!! Now off for the sexy outfit!!" Ino said, sounding even more excited.

Sakura hated this shopping trip. Sakura was getting all these clothes she didn't need. But then again, Ino WAS buying them just for Sakura. Sakura had never felt this special before, her friend is spending a fortune on clothes for Sakura. They then went to this other shop called 'sxc 4 lyf'. Sakura dreaded the store with all her might. Everything looked so slutty!! Sakura wanted to get the hell out of here!

Ino chose the perfect sexy outfit for Sakura. Sakura hated it with all her might. Sakura kept shaking her head no but Ino kept blabbing on and on and Sakura just wanted her to shut up so she decided to take the outfit and try it on.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. Yep, she looked sexy alright. The shoes were boots that had a bit of heel on them, which were black. She had a hot pink miniskirt in which she hated so much, and then she had a black top that completely clung to her. Sakura hated it!! She wouldn't be caught dead in this outfit, but she's going to do it for Ino.

Sakura walked out of the dressing room in the outfit. Ino nodded her head signifying, 'Sakura, this is the outfit!!'

Sakura immediately went back into the change room and took the outfit off and put back on her school uniform. Ino paid and then they left the mall. Ino dropped Sakura off at her house and Sakura carried the bags in.

"My, my Sakura, what are these?" Her mom questioned.

"These are the outfits Ino bought me for her party tomorrow. The dress is for the beginning, the other outfit, in which I hate, is for the rest of the party."

"Sakura, this dress is amazing! Why did she even get you the dress?"

"Because I'm playing the piano to start off the party. During those songs, she is going to be dancing with her boyfriend Shikamaru."

"Ahh I see."

Sakura's mother took out the other outfit out and glared at it.

"Oh my,"

"I know Okasan. But her theme is sexy and she chose it out I swear."

"I don't approve of you wearing this, but, since it may be the last birthday party you go to, I'll allow you."

"Arigatou I guess. I'd prefer to wear the dress the whole night but I know Ino will murder me if I don't wear the ugly outfit."

Sakura took the bags and headed upstairs and did some homework. She soon ate dinner, found some piano pieces, practiced them, and then went up and talked with her friends on her cell phone a bit more, and then went to bed.

Sakura couldn't sleep though; she was too excited for tomorrow and anxious. Sakura kind of wished that she gets noticed tomorrow by Sasuke. Then again, that is her inner self talking.

--------------------------------------------------------------- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - ---- - - - - - -

A/N: I'm sorry guys. This chappy was kinda quick and all but I wanted it that way XD. The next chappy will be Ino's great big birthday bash!!

I know this chappy isn't too good but I had to get the shopping over with XD XD

I promise you the next chappy will be at least a bit better than this one XD!!

R AND R please!! No flames XD

Luv,

itstehchibiness


	17. Ino's huge birthday party!

Chapter 17

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

"dialogue_" _

_thoughts/flashback_

**inner self **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto and I never will… ALSO!! (XD) I do not own ANY of the songs that are going to be in this chapter okay? (sorry for caps guys)**

A/N: omg guys thank you soooo much for reviewing!! Honestly they make me feel so happy!!! Now, one thing to wonder… will the party go well… mainly for……..Sakura?

**Sakura the lover: XD thanks for luving it **

**Angel Of Cherry Blossoms: yup!! Here's the update XD **

**SaphireGloom: thanks!!!! **

**Blackpotion: XD XD thank you thank you **

**SakuraUsimaga: XD your review made me laugh VERY hard XD XD. And yeah, will she be okay? I hope she's okay too…**

**MimoriFanForever: lol thanks for the review!! And yes I know... poor Sakura **

**NorthernLights25: XD here it is!!**

**Ms. Itachi Uchiha: oh wow… thank you so much!! It made me blush XD . **

**Sorry if your name has a non capital letter in it that's not supposed to be capitalized… computer is too sensitive XD XD **

**----------------------------- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!!**

Sakura immediately woke up. And only one thing flashed through her mind, Ino's party. Sakura got excited and nervous at the same time. She wiped the thought off her mind and focused it on school. She did her daily routine, had breakfast, and headed out the door. Sakura was still in quite a lot of pain from the blow to the stomach but she still ran to school. She arrived to homeroom and saw her big group of friends standing in a clump in the middle of the classroom.

_How the f__uck do these guys ALWAYS get here before me? I don't get it!! _

Sakura walked over to the group.

"OH MY GOD!! SAKURA HI!!" Ino cried.

"She's high on crack, be careful." Tenten said.

Ino slapped Tenten's arm while everyone was trying not to laugh, even Sasuke!!

"Guys, I am so excited for tonight!! Especially for the beginning of the party!!" Ino said while rubbing her index finger under Shikamaru's chin. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and whispered, 'my troublesome Ino'

"YEAH!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HINATA WEARS!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata blushed red and hid behind Tenten.

"Hmm, Tenten, gonna look like a girl again?" Neji asked.

"Of course dumb ass. It IS Ino's 18th birthday after all. Might as well do what she says so I don't get a lecture." Tenten said while punching his stomach.

"Hah, this is going to be great." Neji said.

"Hey if you don't wanna look black and blue for the party I'd suggest you'd shut up." Tenten snapped back.

"Threatening me, one of the things I love about you Tenten." He said while wrapping an arm around her waist, making her blush.

"Sakura, I'm coming home with you so I can help get you ready for the party." Ino said.

"I don't know, my mom might be… well you know… a mom?" Sakura replied.

"Oh don't worry, I bet she'll be fine with it!!"

"Whatever Ino."

More mingling went on between the group and finally Kakashi came in, half an hour late as usual.

"Hey guys!! Sorry I'm late! I…"

"LIAR!!" everyone screamed again.

"Settle down!! Anyway, we aren't going to be doing any fighting. Although, we are going to go to the gym. I'm going to help all of you with a little something I call studying other peoples movements!!" Kakashi said.

"But wouldn't that be cheating?! Studying them and then… uhhh?" Naruto asked.

Everyone chuckled at Naruto and Kakashi slapped his forehead.

"No, Naruto, it isn't cheating. Sometimes if you study them real well, you can get to the source of what the strengths and weaknesses are of a person. You can then use your moves against them and strike at their weaknesses." Kakashi replied.

"I get it now!!!" Naruto said, while thinking he meant SOMETHING else.

"Good. Now class, let's go to the gym!" Kakashi said.

They all headed down to the gym. While walking to the gym, Sakura and Tenten were talking about how they can't believe that Naruto actually UNDERSTOOD SOMETHING for once. Everyone else did the same. Even Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, couldn't believe it.

They all arrived and sat down on the floor and watched Kakashi.

"Now class, if you are in a real fight with someone, what you should do before you attack, is study them, and dodge of course. That is exactly what you should be doing before you strike! When the time is right, kick their buts!" Kakashi explained.

Kakashi went on a bit more and then he asked if there were any volunteers. Naruto, obviously, raised his hand.

Kakashi sighed, "Okay Naruto, come on down and just study my moves and find my weakness."

_BAH!! I ALREADY KNOW HIS WEAKNESS!! I just have to kick him in the balls!!!! Then he will come crashing down!! Because I mean, he said to find the weakness right?!?!?! Alright Naruto!! Let's go!!_

Kakashi started to charge towards Naruto while Naruto dodged and then tried to kick him in the balls. This is continuously kept going on.

Sakura, while watching went to Sasuke and said,

"Sasuke, is it just me or is Naruto trying to kick Kakashi in the balls?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I know. He is."

Everyone in the class overheard and started to chuckle, the chuckling eventually went into laughter. Hysterical laughter.

Kakashi stopped Naruto because Kakashi was also trying not to die of laughter. Yeah, Kakashi knew that Naruto understood wrong. Naruto was the only one not laughing, he didn't get it. Everyone was still laughing when Hinata, who was also laughing, stood up and walked over to Naruto and explained what Kakashi meant. She told him Kakashi didn't mean to hit your enemy in THE weak spot (for a guy XD) but to find their WEAKNESSES.

Naruto slapped his forehead and wanted to cry. How could he have been so stupid? He felt all better when Hinata hugged him and told him that she doesn't think he's stupid. Naruto walked with Hinata back to the group.

The laughter soon died.

"Naruto, hands down that was pretty stupid. But funny as hell." Kakashi said. "Anyway, any other volunteers?"

Sakura raised up her hand. "I'll go up sensei."

Kakashi nodded his head. And a certain Uchiha leaned forward a bit, paying attention to what is going to happen.

Kakashi started attacking while Sakura just dodged.

_Aha!! I found a weak spot__!! I can sense that he is pumping MOST of his chakra to his arms!! So he's trying to punch me!! So I have to get him in the leg and it should get him down! _

Kakashi bounced off the wall and headed straight towards Sakura. He threw his arm out to punch her when she ducked and turned around 360 degrees, kind of tripping him. He did somersaults in the air and then landed on his feet, just barely.

"Very good Sakura." Kakashi said. "I'm very impressed on how well of a fighter you are."

"Arigatou!!" Sakura said.

Sakura sat down and then Kakashi tested everyone else in the class.

Soon enough, the day was over and Sakura only got sick once!! In which of course she lied about it.

Sakura was walking home with Ino. Ino didn't bring her car today because her parents sold it so she could get a better one for her birthday. Ino all of a sudden got an idea.

"HEY!!! How about we go to your house and pick your outfits up and then we can head over to my house instead!! I have some special makeup in which I would like to use for you at my house!"

Sakura nodded. Sakura told Ino to wait outside while Sakura goes and gets her things. Sakura quadruple checked to make sure she had everything, including her piano music. Sakura said goodbye to her mother and said she will catch a taxi home tonight so her mom doesn't have to worry about picking Sakura up. Sakura and Ino, instead of walking, took a taxi to Ino's house. Sakura walked inside Ino's house and saw lots of people decorating and setting up for tonight. Sakura took a VERY good look at Ino's house since she didn't get to because of the festival. Ino showed her around and showed her a pure white GRAND piano. Sakura about cried with joy and honor to be playing on this piano tonight. After showing Sakura around, the doorbell rang and Ino went and answered it. Shikamaru was at the door.

Ino thought that this would be good time to get some practice in for the beginning of the party tonight.

"Sakura what are you going to be playing tonight?" Ino asked while Sakura got her music out.

"I am going to be playing 'Fur Elise' by Beethoven and 'Allegro' by Mozart." Sakura said.

(I know the 'allegro' might not be right but that's what the title says on my itunes! XD)

Sakura played Fur Elise first while Shikamaru and Ino danced perfectly. Sakura smirked at Shikamaru because he didn't look like he was enjoying it too much. She then played Allegro while they danced a different dance, but still perfectly. Before they even knew it the party was going to happen soon so Shikamaru got ready and Ino and Sakura went into a different room to get ready.

Ino got dressed first and she was wearing a midnight sky blue dress that had a slit going up the leg that fitted very well with her figure. Sakura put on her dress and Ino French braided Sakura's hair and then coiled it up into a bun. Ino told Sakura that when she changes for the real party, to let her hair down because then it will be kind of wavy and flow very well. Ino did the most perfect smoky eye on Sakura and mascara. Ino did her hair exactly the same as Sakura's. The girls looked at the time and the guests would be arriving any minute now. It was nearing 8pm. Ino said that Sakura should stay in the room and then go out when the master of ceremonies (MC) says that their dance will be accompanied by Sakura, so that she gets recognition too.

Ino opened the door and blew a kiss towards Sakura and then took Shikamaru's arm, who was wearing a tux, and greeted the guests. Sakura took a peek outside and saw HUNDREDS of people. This is going to be one BIG party. Well big house for a big party!

Everyone was seated down and Sakura took another peak. She saw all her friends in the front row in all their sexy outfits.

Tenten was wearing red short shots and a white t shirt. Sporty, and so VERY Tenten.

Hinata was wearing a skirt that was longer than Sakura's and was blue. Her shirt was a white polo and her hair looked crazy.

Naruto, basically wearing orange.

Neji, black shirt and pants. VERY Neji.

Now Sasuke, damn, he looked hot! He was wearing a white shirt that was sort of see through with the first three buttons undone and black, baggy pants. Obviously there were fan girls EVERYWHERE. Ino just shooed them off and told them to leave her friend alone.

Sakura sighed and got the thought of Sasuke out of her mind. She knows he won't notice her.

Sakura, after a while took another peek and everyone was still seated down, mingling amongst themselves. She saw a DJ, all this party food, just everything for a dream party. Sakura was getting a bit excited.

Few minutes later….

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!! I am your MC for tonight for Yamanaka Ino's 18th birthday!!" the MC said.

Cheering went on.

"Anyway, to start off the night, Ino and her boyfriend Nara Shikamaru are going to be dancing ballroom style." The MC said.

Sakura got off a chair and waited at the door for her cue.

"They have worked long and hard for this dance so let's welcome them to the dance floor!" The MC said.

Sakura overheard lots of yells and whistles and cheering for them. Soon the cheering died down.

"The person who is going to be accompanying them in their dance, who is going to be playing the piano, is a girl who just moved to Japan not too long ago and is now one of Ino's best friends. Let's welcome, Haruno Sakura!"

_That's my cue. Here I go. _

Sakura opened the door and walked out. Stares and jaw drops followed her. Sakura looked really good. Her porcelain skin went beautifully with the dress. She looked over to Ino as she sat down at the piano stool and smiled at her. Ino gave her a wink that said 'you look great girl!'

Sakura began playing Fur Elise and Ino and Shikamaru started dancing. Everyone's eyes were on Shikamaru and Ino, except for Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes were fixed on Sakura; he couldn't take them off of her. She looked so beautiful while playing that piano. He couldn't pull himself away from her, no matter how much he tried. She looked 10 times better than she did at the festival. Sasuke had this weird feeling in his stomach. A feeling he had never EVER felt before.

Could it be…LOVE?!

(Well wait and find out XD)

Sakura ended Fur Elise and paused for a moment and looked at the crowd while Shikamaru and Ino took a couple second break before their next dance. She looked at her friends and they all smiled at her. She finally dared herself to look at Sasuke and she saw him looking directly at her. Not in a weird way, but in a serious way. But serious about what?!

Ino signalled that she can start again and Sakura whirled her head to the sheet music and began playing again. Sasuke still had his eyes on her.

A few minutes later, the song ended and Sakura's hands were hurting like hell. Man, what a workout! So much stretching!

The MC came back on the microphone,

"Alright, give it up for Shikamaru and Ino!"

Cheers, yells, whistles.

"And, give it up, for that beautiful playing, Sakura!!!"

More cheers, yells, whistles.

Ino and Shikamaru walked over towards Sakura and Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and they were back in the room Sakura was waiting in before she came out and played. Ino went spastic.

"Sakura!! That was the most BEAUTIFUL playing I have ever heard!!! I loved it I loved it!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Arigatou Ino. But now my hands kill me." Sakura said.

"I can tell. Shikamaru, go ahead and put on your outfit." Ino said.

Shikamaru started taking his tux off.

"NOT IN HERE YOU DUMBASS!!" Ino said.

"Troublesome woman, I have my outfit under my tux." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, well leave your tux in here and you can mingle and stuff. I have to touch up makeup and everything." Ino said.

"As you wish…" Shikamaru said. Then he left the room.

"God Sakura, you're all sweaty! That piano playing really wore you out!" Ino said.

"Nah, I'm full of energy! Just not my arms." Sakura said while laughing. Ino joined in.

Ino wiped off the makeup on Sakura and herself and then they did a quick wash of their face and redid their makeup exactly the same as before.

Ino then let down her hair and got changed. Ino wore a white skirt was uneven and extremely short. She then wore a teal blue top with a black tie. Ino left the room and told Sakura she could get dressed.

Sakura let her hair down. It looked a bit different to Ino's. Ino's hair was more of jagged when she let it down but Sakura, when she let down hers, looked perfectly crimped from the braids.

Sakura changed out of her pink dress and laid it down over the couch in the room and put on her high, black boots with a heel on them, the hot pink miniskirt, and the black top that clung to her tightly.

Okay, Sakura had to admit that she looked pretty damn good with the makeup and the outfit put together.

_Guess I should go out now…_

**YES YES YES!! GO SHOW OFF YOUR SEXYNESS TO SASUKE!! GO GO GO!!**

_No. I am just here to have a good time. That is all. _

Sakura stopped the fight with her inner self and exited the room and went out into the main room. She looked everywhere for her friends and finally she found just all the girls over by the punch bowl.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten, Ino, and Hinata said.

"Sakura, you played the piano so beautifully!" Hinata said, without stammering.

"Arigatou!" Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, Ol' Uchiha couldn't keep your eyes off of you while you were playing the piano!" Tenten gleamed.

"R…really?" Sakura said, while blushing a bit.

"Yeah!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Nah, he must have been admiring Ino."

"Oh no, he was looking at you. I even tried to get Naruto baka to talk to him but he wouldn't even move his head."

"Oh wow…"

"And if he liked you at the piano… wonder what he might think of you now?"

Sakura coughed a bit. She wasn't feeling too hot. But her sickness is not going to let her give in.

"Oh my god!! I want some damn music!! I'll be right back guys!" Ino said.

Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura watched Ino talk to the DJ. They were all surprised that she didn't give a humongous lecture to him.

The DJ played 'Rock this party Club mix' by Bob Sinclair

"Come on guys!! Let's dance!!" Ino said while dancing onto the middle of the floor, where other people were dancing too.

Sakura followed immediately after Ino. This just might be Sakura's last EVER birthday party that she goes too. Sakura is going to try and make this night the best one she's ever had!! Tenten and Hinata followed.

Sasuke was dancing on the dance floor, unaware that Sakura or anyone was on the floor. Neji, Shikamaru, even Naruto joined in.

Sakura and her friends were singing, "ROCK THIS PARTY, DANCE EVERYBODY! MAKE IT HOT IN THIS PARTY!! EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!"

Tenten and Hinata were dancing together whilst Ino was trying to find Shikamaru, and Sakura, was going solo!

Sakura was probably one of the best dancers within the whole party. She was jumping and moving her body in ways she didn't even know she could move it!

Soon after that song was over, another song came on that was from Sakura's favorite singer, Cascada!!

The song was called 'bad boy' and it was by Cascada. (Obviously)

Sakura kept dancing and dancing. People started to notice her dance, and hell, she was good. People started crowding around her and clapping and whistling.

Sasuke, who was on the other side of the dance floor, saw a crowd of people. He wondered why they were crowding around that spot.

He pushed through the crowd and saw no other than, Sakura. He saw her smiling, he saw her dancing, and his jaw dropped open.

He took a good look at her. High heel black boots, miniskirt, black top. Damn. She looked sexy alright. He smirked, no, smiled at the sight. He heard her sing,

"Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend! You can be my bad boy!!!! But understand!! That I don't need you in my life again!!"

Soon enough, the whole party was looking at her dance. She kept singing,

"You never thought that a girl could be strong…now I'll show you how to go on!!!!!!!"

Everyone started to dance again, but all near Sakura. Some guys even started to dirty dance with her, and of course, she rejected. She was wiped out after this song and then she decided to go out onto the balcony that looks over Ino's humongous backyard.

_Man, this is one great night!! I'm having so much fun!!_

Sakura looked out to the stars and then saw a shooting star.

"Quick, make a wish." Said from a voice behind her.

Sakura gasped and turned around. The person who said that was no other than Sasuke. He smirked.

"Hiya Sasuke, I'm just here because it's very hot in there."

"Yeah either that or you're the one responsible for making the whole house burn."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind Sakura… anyway, I saw you dancing."

Sakura blushed. He was watching her the whole time!?

"Oh, uhhh… Sasuke… uhh"

"I'll admit that you are one good dancer. And that outfit, I never thought a person like you would wear something like…that."

"Ino made me get it."

"Hn. Anyway, are you having fun?"

Sakura stopped to think for a moment, why is he being nice to her…again? Maybe it's because of the heat. Heat sure can make you woozy!

"Uh…yeah of course I'm having fun! It's the best party I've ever been to."

"Cool. Hey Sakura, what did you wish for?"

Sakura turned toward him and said, "If I tell you, it will never be granted!"

He turned towards her, "Oh really?" he replied.

"Yeah! You never know wether it might come true or not!"

He smirked and stared at her.

"Sakura…" he said.

"Hmm?"

He grabbed her shirt and pulled her close, she tripped a little bit.

**OH MY GOD!! ARE YOU GOING TO KISS HER?!!!?!?!? I knew it!! You love her!!!!!!!**

_No…I…just…need…one…to…determine wether…I do love her or…not… _

"Hehe, oops." Sakura whispered.

"Heh… clumsy."

Sakura all of a sudden realized what he was going to do. He was going to…

KISS HER?!?!?!??!?!?!?!

Sasuke leaned in, inches and inches closer by the second.

Sakura had to think quickly. She decided it wasn't the right time, or the right place. If he kissed her probably millions of fan girls would see and then she would probably be dead before her birthday!

He just grazed her lips with his own when she yelled,

"LOOK!!! IT'S A UNICORN!!!"

Then she pushed him away. Sakura blushed madly.

"God you didn't have to push me so hard!"

"What? That was nothing compared to how I really can push! If I wanted to I probably could have pushed you off the balcony!"

"Yeah right."

"It's true!"

"Well if you wanna kill me, you're going to have to catch me first!!"

Sasuke ran inside and Sakura chased after him. This reminded Sakura so much of the times back in America where she and Sasuke used to run around at the park.

"GET BACK HERE UCHIHA!!" Sakura yelled as she was catching up to him quickly.

"Nah." Sasuke sped ahead onto the middle of the dance floor and Sakura caught up to him.

"Got you!" she said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. He smirked at her and then started to dance and the song 'running on empty' by Diana fox came on.

Sakura decided to dance beside him. And he actually allowed her to.

Sasuke's and Sakura's friends saw them dancing together and they came in and danced with them.

"See Sakura? I told you he couldn't stop looking at you." Tenten said.

"Yeah Tenten. I suppose you were right." Sakura replied.

Sakura still kept thinking about that almost kiss she had with Sasuke. Sasuke kept thinking about the same thing. Sakura continues to amaze him more and more. A girl would always accept a kiss from THE Sasuke Uchiha. But not this girl, she rejected him. He checked her out once more, yep, still looking good.

(You're such a player Sasuke XD)

A couple of songs later, Ino and her guests cut cake and opened presents. They danced more and more and they decided to end the night by dancing to a slow song. The song was, Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki.

(In order for the next part of the chappy to make sense, I would look up the English lyrics on a website or something)

This song reminded her a bit of Sasuke and a bit about her death. She would like to make him smile until the day she dies. But sadly, her days are numbered. Plus, being alone on the sidelines of the dance floor wasn't good either. At every dance or party, she would always be left alone.

She looked at Sasuke with the fan girl once more, she then turned her head.

_That boy who almost kissed me wasn't Sasuke. It had to have been someone else. He__ is too much of a player to love me. But, do I… love him? Oh no no no no no no. I can't be near him anymore. I can't love him. I shouldn't. I've gotta get out of here!_

Sakura got up and sprinted away, no one noticed but Sasuke. He pushed the girl he was dancing with away and ran after her. Although, he was too late, she already caught a taxi and went off home.

_Sakura…_

**Bastard!!!! You should have asked her to dance!!! Not that fan girl!!!!**

_Well Sakura REJECTED me so I thought that she wouldn't wanna dance with me!_

**Dancing and kissing are two COMPLETLEY different things you bastard! **

_Whatever…_

Sasuke went back inside and told Ino that Sakura ran off. Ino got pissed and called Sakura's cell phone. Sakura lied to Ino and said that she forgot that her mom needed her for something tomorrow. Also Sakura said it was the last dance anyway so it didn't really matter.

Ino repeated what Sakura told her. Everyone bought it but Sasuke. He knew that it wasn't that. But he knew it had something to do with him.

The party officially ended and everyone went off home. When Sakura got home, she will admit that it was the best night of her life. Although, the ending just tore her down. Maybe she was just tired and so she was crying for just something so stupid.

Sakura got on her pajamas and got into bed and slept.

---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - ---- ----- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- --- - -

A/N: END OF CHAPPY!! Took me so long to write lol. Anyway, the reason why Sakura was crying at the end (if you didn't get it) was because she was confused. She officially has mixed feelings for him. More than a friend, but not a lover. She's just not sure.

And I'm sure as hell Sasuke is thinking the same things.

Anyway…

AWWW!!!!!!!!!! THEY ALMOST KISSED!!!!! SHANNARO Sakura!! You meanie!!!

Next chappy:

Sadly guys… im going to forward it until a week before her birthday… 7 days left.

The story has gotta end sometime! XD XD

Anyway,

Luv you!!!

itstehchibiness


	18. The last day of school

Chapter 18

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback_

**Inner self**

**A/N: KYAA! Yay!!!!! I'm over 100 reviews!! Yusshhh!! So happy… guys please!!! Keep reviewing!! It honestly makes me more motivated to write the next chapter. Love you all!!!! **

**Sasusaku-lover-forever: I know you don't want it to end but… all stories have to have an end T.T**

**Mariegurl: Yeah, I kinda can't believe it either… but, will she die? That's' the question (and I am serious I am debating with myself wether she should or not!!) **

**MimoriFanForever: thanks for loving it XD anyway, here's the next chapter **

**Angel Of Cherry Blossoms: oh… you'll see… hehehehehe **

**Puredevil127: XD XD I know the moment A LOT (even me!!) of people have been waiting for! **

**Arxilla Uchiha: yeah… will she die? Waaaa I don't wanna debate with myself lol.**

**SaphireGloom: Arigatou!!! **

**SakuraUsimaga: I know… that idiot!! If he wasn't so stupid he could have thought to ask her to dance even though she DID reject his kiss… idiot!!**

**NorthernLights25: hehe here it is!! **

**CrAzi3RThAnY0uThiNkXD: (lol what a creative name!!) I know you don't want it to end… but as I said… all stories have to end one day XD XD **

**Sasusakutv: yeah… I'm going to cross my fingers too!!!**

**Blackpotion: Thanks!! **

**And now for the disclaimer XD) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will!! Also, I don't own "keep your hands off my girl" my good charlotte **

**Soshite (and) the chapters might be getting shorter… I don't know XD **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Sakura's alarm woke her up again for school. Exactly 7 days until her birthday. Today was the last day of school before winter break. Damn, dying before Christmas!

(Pretend they celebrate it XD)

Sakura got out of her nice warm bed for another day of school. She did her daily school routine for the last time. Sasuke baka still hasn't remembered her yet. Sakura hopes and prays he will. She can feel it, she knows he will remember her, she just hopes it's not too late when he does.

She headed downstairs and ate breakfast. She kissed her mom goodbye and then she left for school. She can't tell her friends about her sickness just yet. She's going to have to wait a while; today is just not the right time.

She arrived at school huffing and puffing and feeling terrible. Over the past few days, her sickness has been getting worse. Hopefully she will pull through today.

She went into homeroom and was greeted by her friends.

"Hi Sakura!" Ino said.

"Ohayo…" Sakura said wearily.

"Sakura you don't look so good." Tenten said.

"Nah, I'm just tired. I stayed up very late doing that damn project for Kakashi."

"OH MY GOD I know!! Kakashi gave us that project and we had to put like EVERYTHING we know about what we've learnt in fighting class. Ugh! I hated it." Ino replied.

Sasuke entered the classroom.

"Heya Sasuke!" Sakura said, feeling a little better.

"Sup." He said while joining the group.

"Oh hi Sasuke!" Ino said.

The group mingled a bit more and then Kakashi came in, this time only 5 minutes late, which was EXTREMLY unusual.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

"Kakashi I demand you why you came in only a few minutes late!" Naruto exclaimed

"Today is the last day of school and I need to grade your projects so I can have a grading free vacation." He said while looking at Sakura the whole time. Sakura figured that he didn't want to have a shorter lesson today because he is going to miss her when/if she dies.

Everyone handed in their projects to Kakashi and he sat as his desk, seriously grading each project. Also VERY unusual for Kakashi sensei.

"Kakashi, what are we going to do now?" a student asked.

"Do whatever, just as long as it's school related."

Everyone immediately started talking while Sakura gathered up Hinata, Ino, and Tenten and practiced their lines for their skit that they have to perform for Gai.

Period one was over and now time for period two. Sakura grabbed her things and walked and talked with Naruto the whole way there while Sasuke kept sprinting around the halls yelling his usual "AHHH!!" because of crazy fan girls.

Soon enough, they were all seated and the teacher finally arrived.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to do your science test." The teacher said.

"Nyaa, do we have to?" Naruto whined while slumping in his chair.

"Yes, you do. This test counts as 1/4th of your total grade!"

Naruto banged his head on the table and then leaned back in his seat.

"Don't worry Naruto, everything is going to be okay." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't be surprised one bit if he failed the test." Sasuke slyly said.

"Shut it Sasuke." Sakura snapped back.

Sasuke smirked at her and went back to leaning in his chair.

The teacher passed out the tests to all the students and went back to her seat.

"You now may begin." She stated.

Everyone picked up their pencils and got to it.

Naruto only wrote his name and then paused at the first question.

_Why do all these tests HAVE to have some kanji in it? Ugh!_

Naruto did the ones he knew fairly well and attempted at the rest. Sakura and Sasuke passed with flying colors. Soon enough the time allocated for the test was over and the teacher took them away. She graded them while she let the class mingle. The bell rang for third period and off goes Sasuke again. Sakura has gotten so used to seeing this, that she can pinpoint the exact second Sasuke sprints off. And each time it makes her shake her head and giggle a bit. Naruto walked with Sakura to her next class then they departed.

Sakura entered in and Gai was already in there.

_Man, all the teachers want to see me__… they always have the sympathetic look when I'm walking in! _

Sakura sat down next to her friends and greeted them.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! It is time for the presentations! Sakura, you and your group can go first."

"Hai." The four girls said together.

(A/N: The play they are going to do is made up at the top of my head! And I am dead serious. Plus, I don't care if its retarded XD XD )

The girls all got into their positions. Ino was on the far left, crouching. Tenten was to the right of Ino, with her legs crossed with her elbow on her knee and her head on the hand her elbow is supporting, looking like she's daydreaming. Sakura was standing up and Hinata was sitting on her knees looking down.

Sakura began,

"Do you know who I am? But of course you do. I am Isabella, the most popular girl in the history of the world."

Sakura walked behind Ino.

"I make people feel humiliated."

She walked behind Tenten.

"I make people daydream of me, or go into a daze."

She walked behind Hinata.

"Or even, I can make them sad, depressed forever."

The play kept going on and they finally finished. Gai, being as Gai-ish as he was, cried at the end.

"Oh girls, that was beautiful! Sakura I loved your acting, I am sure going to miss it when you pa…go on vacation." Gai said.

"Arigatou." Sakura said.

All the other groups did their plays and then the bell rang for lunch. Sakura, instead of eating in the cafeteria (remember guys it's winter!!), she went to the library and cried as she ate. Today could be the last lunch at school and she had absolutely no excuses as to why she would be crying. The bell rang and she threw her lunch in the trashcan and she was sick to her stomach, it could either have been because she cried too much, or because of her damn 'Smiganopronosis' disease. She saw her friends in the hall. They all grabbed her.

"Sakura!! Where the fuck were you at lunch!?" Tenten exclaimed, "I was damn worried about you!"

Ino and Hinata nodded.

"I was in the library." Sakura replied blatantly.

"Crying?" Hinata said.

Ino and Tenten finally saw tear streaks on Sakura's face and her green orbs were all puffy.

"Yes." Sakura replied.

"About what?!" Tenten said.

"It is none of your concern." Sakura said.

"If something is concerning you it concerns us as well you idiot." Ino said, "we're your friends."

"Well, today was the day my pet died and I got super duper emotional." Sakura lied. Once again. Sakura knew that this time wasn't good either to tell them.

"Oh, yeah I know what it's like to lose a pet. Don't worry if you think it's stupid you can tell us anything you want anytime you want. Or else, what the hell are friends for?" Tenten said.

"Thanks guys. Now I gotta go off to Tsunade, she will be expecting me." Sakura said, while hugging them all.

Sakura ran off to Tsunade's office and opened the door.

"Konichiwa Tsunade sama." Sakura said while bowing.

"Sakura, you've been crying. About the sickness I suppose?"

"Hai."

"Aw, that's such a shame. Sorry about this but I have to…"

"Tell you what happened I know Tsunade." Sakura said, while cutting her off.

"Well, let's get on with it."

"Period one, Kakashi took up our projects. And get this; he was only FIVE minutes late."

Tsunade spat out the coffee she was drinking.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yeah, how weird is that?!"

"Oh god, the world is officially coming to an end." Tsunade said while putting her hands on her cheeks.

They laughed for a while and then Sakura continued.

"Period two, science test. Period three, I had to perform my drama skit for Gai. Lunch, sat in the library and ate with myself and cried."

"Ah… had no excuse this time huh?"

"Well at that time I didn't, my friends then grabbed me but I made up a lie and told them that my dog died today and I was real close to him."

Tsunade shook her head, "Sakura, you know you're going to have to tell them sometime."

"I know, maybe tomorrow."

"Hai I see, all your teachers gave me gifts to give to you."

"What the…"

"Sakura, you're very well liked you know."

"Yeah but receiving these makes me feel like a teachers pet."

"I'd just take them if I were you."

"Kay."

Sakura and Tsunade talked more and then the bell rang to go home. Tsunade patted her head and said goodbye, maybe for the last time.

Sakura walked home in the snow, she loved winter. The snow touching your nose as it falls, being cuddled up under a blanket and drinking hot chocolate. Just a great feeling.

She arrived home and immediately sprinted to her mother and started crying once again, her mom did the same.

"I'm going to miss school so much Okasan!"

"Oh dearest…" her mother replied while hugging her tightly.

"Have you told your friends yet Sakura?" her mom asked.

"No, I will tomorrow."

"Good."

Sakura ran upstairs and turned on her computer and played some games. Her phone rang.

_Aha!! Aha!! Keep your hands off my girl!! Aha!! Aha!! But the record keeps playing the same old song. _

Sakura answered it.

"Hey Ino." Sakura said, without even looking at the caller id.

"Konichiwa! Oh my god! I totally forgot! But your birthday is coming up!! I have Hinata and Tenten here too and we ALL want to know what you want for your birthday!!" Ino bursted.

"Nothing…" Sakura said.

"Awww come on Saku!!"

"I said nothing."

"But, we want to get you something." Hinata said.

"No thanks guys, I'm fine."

"Ohh!! I love guessing on what you like! Well Tenten, Hinata, let's go to the mall now and get some presents!"

"No guys wa…"

Ino hung up. Ino and her shopping trips.

Sakura sighed and went downstairs and played some music. She ate dinner with her family, played more of her computer, and then went to bed.

She has to tell her friends tomorrow. She just has to.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

A/N: Nyaa end of chappy lol

Yes!! Tell them before it's too late!!

Although… would something interrupt her from telling?

Tune in next time!!

Luv

itstehchibiness


	19. three chapters in 1!

Chapter19

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback_

**Inner self.**

**A/N: HOLY CRAP!!! Keep reviewing!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!! Nyaa!! I'm so happy!!! And, wow I never thought that this chappy would make people cry T.T **

**And now for the replies: **

**Minakui: sorry that you don't want it to end but… just think, would it be a happy ending? Or sad? Waaa I'm still debating XD**

**Sakura the lover: I know poor saku chyaann!! T.T**

**CrAzi3RThAnY0uThiNkXD: lol yeah kill the bastard if he doesn't remember!! I'll join you:P anyway, thanks for reviewing!! Nyuuu I don't want it to end but the thing is… I'm runnin outta ideas XD**

**Loveless kunoichi: lol here it is! And thanks for reviewing!!! **

**Sasusaku-emo: lol sorry I'm trying to do my best to update XD just stupid work. Lol.**

'**GOTH Lolita27': Awww Arigatou:P**

**sasusakutv: I know!!! The world is ending!! Waaaa!! Darn you Kakashi!!**

**SaphireGloom: Thanks!!**

**Sasusaku-lover-forever: Waaa! I know, a lot of people don't want her to die and I don't know what instinct to go with… but don't worry!! I have some special chapters in mind. Hehe **

**Sam-AKA-SakuxsasuLover: I know!! Come on Sasuke!!**

**Mariegurl: I know you don't want her to die. Thanks for the review too!! **

**ITACHI'sGuRL 14: lol here is what will happen… thanks for the review too! XD**

**Sakura-hime9: Love your name!! and thanks for the review and here's the update XD**

**Cherryuchiha246: lol sorry, here's the update!!**

**NorthernLights25: awww don't cry!! Although there's going to be a good chapter, I think.**

**-K a t t e h .: aww… thanks for the review!! And here's the update!!**

**Blackpotion: thanks!! **

**Nya!! You guys, your reviews make me so happy!!**

**Now with the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will XD. Plus, I don't own ANY of the songs that are going to be shown in this chapter**

**Now, chapters 19, 20, AND 21 are going to be on this!! OMFG!! –Dies- but the thing is, is that these chapters are VERY short and I mean VEERRRRRYYYYYY short **

**- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - **

**RING RING RING!!**

What the, who in their right mind is calling Sakura at 10 am in the morning! It's winter break isn't it?

She got up and cursed herself for keeping her cell phone on all night and answered it.

"Hi Ino." Sakura said while yawning.

"Morning sleepy head!! Look outside!! Its pure white, soft snow! We're going to go to the park today and play in it for a while!" Ino said, sounding like a child.

"Why do you want to play in the snow?"

"Well we should while we're still young. Duh Sakura!"

"Alright, when do we meet?"

"Half hour."

"WHAT?!"

"Joking! Just meet us there anytime you want. And yeah the park we're going to is the one that is near your house."

"Kay. Sayonara Ino."

"BAI!"

Sakura hung up and did her routine, as she was brushing her teeth; she remembered that she had to tell them today, about the sickness. Her heart started to pound VERY hard. But she had to do it, oh damn it was gonna be hard to tell them.

She put on a winter outfit so that she could be warm and could play in the snow without getting wet. She put on some earmuffs and a scarf and some snow boots. She took her breakfast outside and ate it along the way. She came up to the park and saw Ino.

"Sakura!!" Ino said while hugging her.

"Konichiwa" Sakura said.

_I should wait until everyone is here, so that they could all know at the same time._

Sakura and Ino talked for a while when Tenten and Hinata finally arrived.

"Hi guys!" Ino said.

"Hey…" Sakura said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Just tired." Sakura replied.

The girls talked about how great winter break was going to be, Sakura's birthday and numerous other things. They then decided to build a snow fort; they were going to go at war with the boys in a snowball fight.

Surely they will win the fight.

Ino and her bossiness

Hinata and her quietness, being quiet sneaky!

Tenten and her strength, gonna knock those boys 20 feet with a snowball!

Sakura with her reflexes can protect her friends by catching the boys' snowballs.

The girls all high-fived and waited. Soon enough the boys arrived.

There was Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. But where was Naruto? Oh well.

_It's time to tell them…_

**Don't tell them!! They're going to throw snowballs at you!!! Plus Naruto isn't here!**

_Too bad… and besides, Naruto will find out soon enough anyway._

"Everyone, get over here. I have a confession to make." Sakura said, with tears in her eyes.

"What is it Sakura?" Neji said.

Sakura walked closer to the group. Sasuke, being able to read people, noticed that this was NOT good news.

"You guys are my best friends, and I love you all dearly. And I'm really going to miss you." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"See, I have this thing… it's a dis…"

**SLAM!**

Sakura got hit in the head with a snowball. But by whom?

"AHAHA!! The war has begun!! Let's snowball fight!!" Naruto said, smiling.

"Naruto!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Naruto you ass! You hit Sakura in the head!" Tenten said.

"Well it IS a snowball fight." Naruto said.

Everyone except Naruto bent down and flipped Sakura over. She was knocked out.

Sasuke tensed with anger. He found the snowball that hit Sakura's head right beside her. He picked it up and examined it. It had a rock in it.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"Yah?" Naruto replied.

"WHY DID YOU THROW A FUCKING SNOWBALL AT SAKURA WITH A ROCK IN IT?!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Oh, I didn't notice that there was a rock in the snowball." Naruto said while having his eyes closed and smiling a big, cheesy grin.

"NARUTO!" everyone yelled.

Sasuke picked her up and ran off with her

"I'll take Sakura to her house!" he said while yelling.

"But you don't know the way!!" Ino said.

"Just follow the fresh footprints!!" He yelled back.

Sasuke looked back at his friends while running with Sakura in his arms again. He saw a bright orange thing on the ground with a lot of arms, (mainly from the guys) going up in the air and going back down. He smirked, Naruto deserved it.

Sasuke followed the footprints and found the house those footprints came from.

He slammed open the door. He saw Sakura's mom. He knew it was her because he remembers her from the festival.

"OH DEAR LORD!" Sakura's mother screamed.

Sakura's mother yelled to Sasuke to bring her into the living room. He lay her down on a couch with a pillow supporting her head.

"What happened?" her mom asked.

"She was hit in the head by a snowball with a rock in it. By accident. Courtesy of Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Well I'll sit here with her; you can go back if you want."

"Hn. Nah I'll be fine here. Never liked snow anyway."

"Well watch Sakura for me and I'll make you a cup of hot chocolate."

As soon as Sasuke got his hot chocolate, everyone came bursting through the door.

"SAKURA!!" they all yelled.

They ran towards Sasuke,

"Thank God she's okay!" Hinata said.

They sighed in relief. Sasuke gave a complimentary punch to Naruto's arm. Naruto looked pretty bruised, although his face was okay.

Sakura's mom greeted Sakura's friends and then made more hot chocolate and they all sat around and watched Sakura.

About an hour later, Sakura woke up.

"Sakura!" everyone yelled.

The girls ran up and hugged her and Naruto hugged her and kept saying sorry.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine." Sakura said.

"You remember us?!" Naruto said.

"Well yeah, you're the idiot who hit me in the head with a snowball that had a ROCK in it!! Do you honestly think I wouldn't remember you?"

Yep. Sakura remembers alright

"Anyway, you were going to tell us something." Tenten said.

"I was!! But, I kinda can't remember it." Sakura said.

"Well when it comes to your mind, tell us!" Ino said.

"Kay."

"Maybe playing in snow isn't a good idea. How about we meet later tonight? Ya know, go clubbing or something? But tomorrow night. I don't think tonight would be a good idea because of Sakura's head." Ino said.

Everyone nodded, including Sakura, in which was trying to remember on what she had forgotten to tell them. Damn snowball.

- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: XD end of this chappy!! Now on to the next one!!

XD just so you know, the song in here, I am NOT obsessed with. Just that I couldn't think of anything at this time XD. If you read on this will make sense lol.

And yes, I decided to have fun with this chapter, since things are going to go downhill. Sorry if it's retarded lol

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - -

Chapter 20

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

Nyaa… everything is at the top… disclaimer, everything lol

"Sakura, are you sure you're going to go out tonight?" Sakura's mom asked.

"Hai! Of course, I mean I AM going to die in a few days… I need to enjoy myself as much as I can. Plus I want to spend time with my friends too." Sakura said.

"I don't know about this, you look extremely pale."

"I'll be fine. If anything happens, I know my friends will call 911 for sure! Plus, I'll have my cell phone with me."

"Okay darling. Have fun." Her mom said.

"I will." Sakura said while kissing her mother's cheek.

Sakura was wearing something warm, but casual. Black pants almost skin tight and then a hot pink, long sleeved, top and then a white, cropped cardigan.

She caught a taxi and then arrived at the mall and entered the club. She remembered that this was the place where she met Sasuke for the first time in 8 years. She sighed and also noticed that her birthday, the death date, is coming in a few days. She sighed even more.

The bouncer guarding the place let her in and then Ino took her into the VIP section where all her friends were.

"Hey guys!" Sakura said.

"Konbanwa!" her friends said, while Sasuke gave her a nod.

Sasuke took a better look at Sakura.

_Damn…_

Ino and Hinata and Tenten were all dancing on the floor. Sakura didn't feel like dancing at the present time. She was too busy thinking about the disease. She directed her head towards Sasuke, he was dancing with some of his fan girls, will he ever change?

Wait, he looked like he was dirty dancing with them. Sakura got a bit jealous.

_Waa!! Why am I jealous?_

**THAT'S COZ U LUV HIM!! **

_Sure... whatever… I hate him dirty dancing; he still hasn't got out of that habit of being a man whore. That's it…_

Sakura kind of cracked it. She hates people who do that stuff. Sakura smirked, and thought of a plan that won't go wrong. Or at least she thinks…

She was pissed, and when she's pissed, look out. She waited until the song was over. She got up, eyed Sasuke then walked to the dance floor.

This means War, if you can't convince 'em, beat 'em.

The most perfect song came on; it was at Ino's party too. Bad boy by Cascada.

_Let's __kick Sasuke's ass! _

Sakura started to dance her ass off. And I'm serious, she was dancing like crazy! She was trying to beat Sasuke in a dancing competition, a competition he doesn't know about. Guys started to walk up to her and dance with her, she accepted. She wanted to kick his ass!

Sasuke was dancing with his fan girls and one of them said,

"Sasuke kun! Look at that pink haired slut dancing over there!"

He looked in the direction where his fan girl was pointing to. He saw the figure dancing, it was Sakura! He stopped dancing and took a closer look. He saw Sakura eye him a bit.

He got it!! She's trying to beat him at being the best dancer here. Now being Sasuke, he just has to be the best at everything. Plus, he never walked away from a challenge. He walked towards the middle, and danced beside Sakura. Although, she didn't notice.

Girls dancing with Sasuke.

Boys dancing with Sakura.

War.

Sakura looked beside her then saw Sasuke. She danced even more, she felt sick but she ignored it. Soon enough it was those two in the middle dancing like there's no tomorrow with basically everyone there in a circle around them, watching them.

"GO SAKURA!!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said.

"GO SASUKE!!" Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto said.

The song ended and then they stopped dancing. They were tired. They looked at each other and looked at the people around them.

"I win." Sakura said.

"They'd have to shoot me first before I'd admit defeat." Sasuke snapped back.

"Well someone get a gun." She said.

He smirked at her, she smirked back. The smirks eventually went to laughter. The crowd departed from the two and their friends ran up to them. They were arguing over who won the dance-off.

Oh crap.

Sakura is feeling a lot worse now. She started to tremble and her hands grabbed Sasuke's shirt tightly. She felt dizzy; she puked right in front of Sasuke. She was choking on her puke and fell onto the floor, with blood coming out of her mouth.

Everyone called for an ambulance. This was serious!!

While the ambulance was coming, Sasuke picked her up and ran to the front, with his friends following close behind.

"THAT'S IT! I am going to find out what the hell is wrong with her no matter what!! This is just bogus!" Sasuke screamed while carrying her.

His friends all agreed. The ambulance came and took her away while Sasuke and her friends followed close behind the ambulance.

------------------------- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - --- - -- -- ----- --- --- -- -- -- - - - - -- -

A/N: Nyaa I would end it here but ehh… too much suspense for me XD. Anyway, let's keep going. And sorry if this chapter was kinda retarded lol.

- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - -- -- - -- - - - - - -

Chapter 21

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

The ambulance arrived, and so did Sakura's friends. They ran straight into the hospital but they were told to wait until she has been cared for. Everyone was wondering WHY the hell all these things kept happening to her. This is too weird.

Soon, they were allowed into Sakura's room. They ran in and the doctor stopped them from going to her.

"She has passed out and needs to recover, for all the days she has left." The doctor said.

The days she had left? What the hell was he talking about?

"Doctor, we are Sakura's friends and we want to know… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! We have had enough of this fainting, crying, puking and blood puking. Just everything!! Tell us what is going on with her right now! We have been so worried about her ever since the first incident that happened to her and we are going to explode if we don't know!!!" Ino screamed.

"She didn't tell you?!" the doctor said, sounding amused.

"Didn't tell us what?" Tenten replied.

"Wow, she amuses me, she went on for three months without spilling out what's wrong? That's impressive." The doctor said.

"JUST TELL US WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Sasuke screamed, sounding annoyed.

"Alright, alright." The doctor said.

The doctor walked closer to them, he looked very sympathetic.

"Haruno Sakura has been having these 'incidents' for a reason. They are symptoms, symptoms of a disease that is called Smiganopronosis. You might be thinking, 'What is Smiganopronosis?' It is a disease where all these kinds of sicknesses combine together in a persons' body. Thus, making it why she always gets sick at the utmost random times. The disease is incurable and it reaches its highest fatality point after three months of having it. Even the survival rate is low; one in a thousand people survive from Smiganopronosis."

The doctor paused, everyone was listening intently. What was he going to say next?!

"Therefore, in only a few days, Haruno Sakura, is going to die." The doctor finished.

Everyone paused, everyone was shaking, their eyes widened, and they were shocked. They were pissed, they were sympathetic, they hated Sakura, and they loved her. They loved her so damn much. She was the sweetest, kindest, person. She always smiled and always put others before herself.

Hinata was the first one to cry. She sprinted to Naruto and sobbed in his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, Naruto was crying too.

Ino was the next, she went to Shikamaru and kept saying 'Why Sakura, WHY?!' and 'Damn you Sakura!' Even Shikamaru shed a tear or so.

Tenten went to Neji, and sobbed.

But the one, who was hit the most, was Sasuke. He still can't remember her and now he's trying harder than ever to do so. He walked over to Sakura, with blood still coming out of her mouth. He ripped off some of his shirt and wiped it off. He cupped his hand around her face. You couldn't imagine how pissed off he was at Sakura, he wanted to grab her and shake her, he wanted to hold her, he wanted anything but this.

Everyone decided to stay there for the night, to watch over her.

To watch over their Sakura…

The next morning, she woke up and everyone was looking at her. Sakura gasped and said,

"What are you doing here?"

Ino cracked it at Sakura and said, no yelled,

"YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO US THIS WHOLE TIME ABOUT EVERY INCIDENT YOU HAD!! EVERYTHING THAT WENT WRONG WITH YOU, YOU LIED ABOUT!"

Ino started to sob,

"GOD DAMN IT SAKURA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS?! DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT WE COULD POSSIBLY HELP OUT?! NO!! YOU DIDN'T! SAKURA I HATE YOU!"

Ino couldn't take it anymore and kept sobbing.

Sakura was shocked. They finally found out. She looked at everyone, they looked pissed. Sakura was just about to call the doctor, so that he could kill her now. She was despised; she had nothing to live for, if she had no friends. Just as she was about to do that, Ino continued.

"Sakura… I'm sorry, I don't hate you… I LOVE you. You are one of the best girls I have ever met. Everyone in this room loves you. It's just that if we would have known sooner, we could have helped out. Just tell us all, why?! Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Sakura paused. Tears were rolling down her face as she lay there in that hospital bed with all her friends standing over her.

"I never told you because…well first off, I thought I would never make friends because of me fainting and getting sick and all. I thought that everyone would think I'm a freak. I kept holding it off because I thought you guys would leave me, not wanting to be my friends anymore. All because of a sickness."

Sakura started to sob some more and her friends all hugged her, the boys just stood there, except Naruto. Because you know how he is.

"Sakura, even if you would have told us on the first day we met you, we still would have loved you." Tenten said, while tears going down her cheeks.

"Sakura, if you would have also told us in the first place, we probably could have helped you." Hinata said softly, while sobbing too.

"Sakura, even in death we will always love you. Always and forever." Ino said.

Sakura sobbed more and more each second. She kept yelling 'I don't wanna die!! I don't wanna die!!'

Sakura…

Going to die…

And, at this point…

There's nothing that anyone…

Not even Sasuke…

Could do about it.

- -- - - - - - ----------------------- - - - - - - - --- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: OKAY! This part of the story done!

Oh wow, they found out. God damn this is sad.

And did you notice, that the doctor said "in a few days" not "on her birthday" so therefore,

They don't know the exact date she is or might die…

But at least they know.

Also, I know you're thinking, "Why did she put three different chapters?"

Well I kinda did it because so that way you know that it is a day closer to the day Sakura…well might pass on.

SASUKE BAKA YOU'D BETTER REMEMBER OR ELSE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Anyway,

The next chapter might be different than this one. Hehe I'll call it my "mystery chapter"

Anyway, R&R please!!

Love you!

itstehchibiness


	20. The one he loved all along

Chapter 22

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

**Inner self**

_Flashback/thoughts_

"dialogue"

A/N: Keep your reviews coming!!!!!!!!! Waa I love them all!! They make me smile and make me wanna update!! Lol here's the mystery chappy!! After your review responses of course

**Reader713: actually in a way that is important because, don't you think maybe Sakura might be one of those people ****out of those thousand who get to survive? XD but yeah thanks for reviewing lol**

**Blackpotion: lol thanks!! See, those are the power of reviews!! They keep me going:D **

**XxSuicidal-CupcakexX: lol doesn't everyone? Thanks for the review too!! Nyaa!**

**Sasukelver94: awwww thanks lol but this story might get happier you never know! **

**Sasusakutv: XD XD XD don't you think that would be ONE of his most IMPORTANT memories of her. But I think there are a few more that I would like to post.**

**NorthernLights25: hehe here it is!**

**Angel Of Cherry Blossoms: Nyyaa!! Thanks!**

**  
MimoriFanForever: thanks and yeah you never know! She might be one of those people!**

**NinjaBethi.x.x.: lol yeah emotions from Sasuke, but see, the thing is, is that this has been forwarded 3 months ahead. So their relationship as being good friends must have blossomed!! **

**SaphireGloom: Thanks!**

**Puredevil127: Huh? Really?! Oh wow! Was that from another story!? I don't think so. But if you find out. Tell them I'm really sorry about it. I didn't even know!**

**STEPHENNjemual: XD XD thanks for thinking that the part was really funny! Hehe kinda made me laugh too**

**Sasusaku-emo: thanks for thinking its touching lol**

**ITACHI'S GuRL14: nyaaa! You'll see!!**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-: lol thanks!! Hehe.**

**JaDeiE-HiMe: XD XD XD I'll join you in your rant to kill Sasuke if he doesn't remember her!! Nyaa!! Lol sorry for suspense… never knew that the last chappy was suspenseful.**

**CrAzi3RThAnY0uThiNkXD: YAY!! I'd love to join in! -grabs pitchfork- kyaaaa!!!**

**Anyway, thanks for not thinking it's retarded. Your reviews always make me laugh!!! You're such a funny person! XD**

**Kunoichi of darkness: XD nahhh its not that much of a tragedy, although I'm not sure if… it will end tragic… hmm…**

**Arxilla Uchiha: aww don't cry: ( **

**Minakui: XD XD XD yeah sorry about that. but I think EVERYONE should know what this chappy will be about XD**

**Maymay80: XD aww thankyou!! **

**xXxs2up3d l0v3rxXx: XD XD wow suspense!! Don't worry!! Suspense is no more!! Here's the next chappy!!**

**Now for the disclaimer XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will**

**Nyaa**** might be one of my favey chappys in the whole story XD and one of the shortest!! YAY! XD **

**------------------- -- -- - -- - -- -- - - - - - - -- - --- - -- - ----- ---- - - - -- - - - -- -- --- -- - - - -- **

Everyone stayed for a while longer and soon left. Sasuke, all the way home, kept thinking and searching his mind for his lost memories of Sakura, before it would be too late, and he would be without any memories of Sakura except the ones of when she moved to Japan. He pulled up and walked upstairs without having any dinner (it was night time then). He walked up to his balcony and looked at the stars.

He saw more stars than he had ever seen in his life. They were calming him while he was thinking rapidly, trying to search for those lost memories. What is wrong with him? He can't stop thinking about Sakura. Did he actually love her? Did those three months as being her friend change him? But those three months were just going to be washed away when she dies, although he and everyone else doesn't know the exact date of her death.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura arrived home from the hospital about a half hour later than Sasuke did. She opened the door and was greeted by her parents with hugs and kisses. Her parents couldn't come to the hospital because there was a snowstorm at the time when Sakura arrived at the hospital. Although the doctors called and told them everything was alright.

"Sakura! Oh my we missed you! We thought you were going to die!" her mom said.

"Oh Okasan, you know the death date isn't until my birthday. Plus, my friends found out."

"How did they take it?" her father asked.

"Not well, they were yelling at me and were pissed, but they soon forgave me." Sakura said.

"That's good. Would you like your dinner now?" her mother asked.

"Hai. Only a few more days left until my death. Might as well eat as much as I can, for I don't know what's going to happen, when I pass on." You know who said that.

"Okay, here is some sushi." Her mom said.

Sakura ate it while tears were going down her face. Fuck, one day is another day closer and closer to her death. Two days…two days!!

Sakura then put on her pjs and watched a movie, and then went to bed; her body is so weak right now. She doesn't know if she can hold up.

She cried herself to sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke stopped staring at the stars. No, he hasn't yet remembered anything about Sakura. But he's trying so hard, trying to get those memories. He went downstairs, he felt hungry. He grabbed a sandwich and went back upstairs. He put on his pjs, and climbed into bed. And it was only 11:00 at night! Man, all that thinking got him tired.

_Dream/Flashback (XD) _

_Sasuke and Sakura were at the park again, in the sunset, during summer._

"_Ah Sasukekun! This is such a beautiful sight!" Sakura said._

"_Of course it is! But it isn't as beautiful as you Sakura chan!" the non-cold-hearted-not-a-bastard Sasuke said._

"_Aww Sasuke kun!" Sakura said while hugging him tightly._

"_Sakura, it is true!! You're very pretty!" Sasuke said, while smiling._

"_Nyaa!! Arigatou!" Sakura said._

_Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her to the top of a pretty big hill._

"_Look Sakura! The sunset is a lot prettier up here!" Sasuke said._

"_It is Sasuke kun!" Sakura said._

_Sasuke, being the 10 year old he was, really loved Sakura. Because little kids are just, so loving and caring. He pulled Sakura close and kissed her cheek._

"_Sa…__Sasuke kun?" the cute little Sakura said._

"_Nyaa Sakura you're my best friend. I love you!" Sasuke said while hugging her._

_Sakura couldn't help but squeal in excitement. She loved him so much too! Ahh little kid love… can't beat that!_

_But sadly… little did Sakura know that Sasuke was going to move back to Japan in just a few days._

_END of flashback/dream XD XD_

Sasuke woke up at three am. He sat at the edge of his bed. That dream, it was too familiar. He kept thinking and thinking.

_GOD DAMMIT REMEMBER HER ALREADY!!!_

Boom…

It clicked.

Every memory he had of her came rushing through his head. Her face, the times they had together in the park each day. How they would hang out at elementary school,

EVERYTHING.

His eyes were wide open. Those black orbs were piercing at the wall. His mouth was a bit open. He remembered her. He all of a sudden felt warm. Those memories were good ones, and only good ones. He, before he remembered Sakura, only had bad memories. When he moved to Japan, he was picked on, called names, and was never hung out with. People thought he was too good for them, because he was the heir to Uchiha industries.

Sakura was never like that, even though she did know.

Not ever. Not even now.

Those bad memories in Japan had caused him to push all the good ones back and let the bad ones fill his mind. But now all the good ones with Sakura pushed the bad ones away.

He felt different, he felt warm. He felt, well, loved. He never knew how much Sakura meant to him when he was a kid. He never even knew how much she meant to him now.

But now he realised. God damn, he has to let her know as soon as possible, he had to let Sakura know everything, so that she would die happy. He doesn't even know her home or cell phone number.

_Now what kind of idiotic person would keep their cell phone on at this hour…_

**I KNOW!! INO WOULD!!**

_Aha! Right. _

Sasuke grabbed his cell phone and called Ino.

**RING RING RIN****G!**

Sasuke heard muffling as Ino picked up the phone. He smirked.

"GOD Damn it Sasuke! What the hell are you doing calling me at this hour!?"

"Give me Sakura's cell phone number. Now." Sasuke stated.

"What for?"

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME NOW GOD DAMN IT!"

"Alright alright! Yeesh!"

Sasuke heard papers ruffling. He waited impatiently, Ino came back.

"Kay here's her number."

Ino gave him the number and he wrote it down.

"Now can I go back to fucking sleeping?" grumpy Ino said.

"Yeah."

Ino immediately hung up. Man she sure had a big temper if she doesn't get her sleep.

Sasuke was going to call Sakura, but he shouldn't at this hour. But as soon as it was a suitable time to, he would immediately call. He can't sleep now, he was wide awake. Thinking too much about Sakura.

He went downstairs and turned on the T.V. and waited…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura was sleeping without making a sound. It was so cosy and warm in her bed. All of a sudden, her cell phone rang.

RINGIDY DING DING! (XD)

Sakura forgot to turn her cell phone off again! She cursed herself again and answered it.

"What is it now Ino?"

"Heh… I'm not Ino."

"Sasuke! What are you doing calling me? How did you even get my number?"

"None of that matters, I have something to tell you, meet me at the park that is near your house. I'll be waiting."

He hung up. What a bastard! Sakura decided to go anyway, besides if it's Sasuke calling her, it has to be important! Sakura did her daily routine and then put on her snow clothes, grabbed breakfast, kissed her mom goodbye, and headed out the door.

She arrived at the park, but no Sasuke! So typical of HIM to be late. Sakura sighed and wiped off the snow off of a swing and then sat on it. She waited.

Sakura looked around the park, ah how beautiful it was, covered in snow.

Sasuke walked up and saw Sakura on the swing. He remembered that's how she always looked when she was waiting for him when they were kids. He smirked at that.

Sakura saw him walking towards her and walked to him.

"Hey Sasuke!" she said, happily.

"Yo." Sasuke said.

"What a beautiful sight huh?"

"Hn."

He looked at her smiling face; it was exactly how it used to be when they were kids.

"Why are you smirking at me?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Anyway, why did you bring me out here in the first place?"

It started to snow. Ah so nice.

Sasuke grabbed her winter coat and pulled her in. Sakura was looking at him, confused. So typical of Sakura.

He leaned in for a kiss but pulled back. He was breathing on her; she felt his warm breath against her face, it caused Goosebumps to go all down her spine. She shivered.

He leant in closer and said…

"_I remember…"_

He pressed his lips against hers lightly, but passionately. Her beautiful green eyes opened wide. He remembered… tears welled up in her eyes as she returned the kiss back and closed her eyes. Little did Sakura know, but Sasuke felt super sad too. He didn't want her to go.

The kiss ended and Sakura slammed her head against his chest, sobbing whilst his arms were around her.

"Sasuke kun!" she cried.

He smirked and put a thumb under her chin and pushed her head up. He used his fingers thumb to wipe away the tears from her face, he kissed her once again. She sobbed even more. But realized…

That her task was done,

She got him out of those nasty habits,

She got him to stop being a man whore (XD)

And lastly… and most importantly,

She got him to remember her again.

Now it is only up to fate, to decide what happens to Sakura.

Time… and fate.

-------------------- - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - --- - - - -

A/N: YES!!!!! THEY KISSED! YES!! THAT BASTARD REMEMBERED! YES!!!

Waa… I almost cried while writing this chapter T.T

Gomen ne… chappy was short XD

It's amazing on how romantic scenes can pop into your head while your playing 'to love's end' from Inuyasha on your piano. XD

Anyway, R and R please! I would absolutely adore that!!

Nyaa!! I'm sorry if it wasn't super doper romantic, Nyaa… I've never done a story with a romantic scene before so go figure XD

Anyway, I hoped you liked it!

Love you all!!

Itstehchibiness


	21. is this goodbye?

Chapter 23

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/flashback_

**Inner self**

**A/N: YAY!!! More reviews!! Oh my god, thank you so much!! They made me smile!**

**Yes, this is actually going to be the last chapter, because the last two ones are both kinda short XD but yeah… sigh… now, that question is on EVERYONE'S mind… will she live? Or die?!**

**Let's get on with the story… after your review replies XD**

**Kunoichi of darkness: aww thanks for the review and here's the update!!**

**MimoriFanForever: Nyaa! Thanks a lot! Hehe I know he remembered!! Yay!!**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-: oh wow… you cried? Awww… yeah I almost cried to XD XD it's amazing on how certain things can just choke you up XD. And yeah YAY he remembered! **

**NorthernLights25: Alright, here's the update!! Hope I'm not too late!**

**Sasusaku-emo: aww… you never know!! She might live… T.T**

**Sakura the lover: XD XD yeah I had my own army too to kill him :D **

**Angel Of Cherry Blossoms: XD yeah, sorry for the late update T.T I had a hard time thinking of the romantic moment XD. Keep smiling okay:D**

**Sasuke2sakura: XD XD aww thanks! Yeah I have nothing else to do so I might as well write!! I love writing!**

**xXxs2up3d l0v3rxXx: XD XD XD aren't boys pervs sometimes. Sigh, boys. Thanks for liking it!!**

**Minakui: -looks at knife… throws away- nyaa!! I'd never kill you! Lol I kind of know where you're getting at okay? Its fine**

**SaphireGloom: Thanks!! **

**JaDeiE-HiMe: XD XD yeah I know… no more killing Sasuke. Hehe, I love marching bands!**

**K a t t e h.: aww thanks for liking the flashback! Lol it was kind of hard to think about it. But mehh XD**

**Sakuranata: (Really creative name!!) aww thanks for the review and thanks for liking it. And I'm not sure whether it will be a sad or happy ending.**

**Puredevil127: XD okay here's the update!**

**Blackpotion: aww thankyou! **

**Namori: awww… you almost cried. And it's okay if you didn't review on my others! As long as you like it… all that matters!**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ANY of the songs that might/will be in this chapter okies? **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - -- ---- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- **

Sakura came home shortly after that meeting with Sasuke. She kept touching her lips with her fingers; she couldn't believe that he kissed her. Not just because he wanted someone to…err… never mind, but because he, does she dare say it, love her?

But of course he does! And he always will, even in her death… in which might happen.

Sakura just hung around at home until the day was finally over. She then went to bed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_THE NEXT DAY AT INO'S HOUSE…_

"Oh my God come on Sasuke! Get your ass over here!" Ino said while yelling into her cell phone.

…

"What do you mean you're busy!?!"

…

"HELLO?! This is Sakura we're talking about! Now get over here before I have to go and get my tranquilizer gun and go and get you myself!"

…

"I SO have a tranquilizer gun!"

…

"Look just get over here! Come on! Everyone is coming to discuss this and you need to be here!"

…

"Good, if you're not here within the hour, you're dead!"

…

"Kay bye!!"

Ino hung up her cell phone and turned to her friends.

"All we have to do is wait for Sasuke and then we'll be ready to discuss this!" Ino said happily.

Everyone nodded their head, and mingled until Sasuke finally knocked on the door. Ino stomped towards the door and opened it up.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!!" Ino yelled.

"I just had some business to take care of, that's all." Sasuke stated.

"What kind of business?" Ino said while pushing him to the couch.

"Business that is none of yours." Sasuke stated.

Ino thought about that for a minute, and then she got it.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have called you all here to talk about Sakura's birthday tomorrow! We are going to throw her a surprise birthday, at her house. I am going to take her to the mall tomorrow to help celebrate her birthday and then, we come home, and everyone yells 'surprise!'" Ino said happily.

"You know, Ino, you could have just told us all that over the phone." Tenten said.

"Nah, I think it would be better if we had a group discussion about it. Besides, I am going to take you guys all shopping today to get her a good old birthday present!"

Everyone groaned in agony. Especially the boys.

"Come on, let's go!" Ino said.

Everyone refused. Except the girls, they wanted to do something for Sakura's birthday. Too bad they didn't know that tomorrow would be her supposed death date.

Ino whizzed past the girls, with flames in her eyes. Uh oh…

"IF YOU BOYS DON'T GO AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT THERE AND DO SOMETHING FOR OUR LITTLE SAKU CHAN, I WILL TIE YOU UP AND PLACE YOU IN A CLOSET AND THEN LOCK IT AND BUY A REAL TRANQUILIZER FROM EBAY AND ACTUALLY SHOOT YOU!!" Ino yelled.

The boys all decided to go, because if Ino says she will do something, even if its outrageously stupid, she will do it.

The girls got her girly things; you know, like makeup, jewellery, things like that.

The boys all went into a music store and got her some piano music. Sasuke secretly got her a necklace that had a heart on it. Just something a little special.

Everyone, at the end of the shopping trip, gave Hinata the presents. Sasuke kept his 'personal' one. Hinata always arrives early to events so she is the most trustworthy. Hinata will come straight to Sakura's house when Ino calls Hinata and gives her the 'signal'.

Soon after the exchange, everyone went home, and waited patiently for tomorrow.

Her birthday, her death date.

In which no one knew that she might die tomorrow, except her and her family.

----------- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - --- -- - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---- - - -- - - - -- -

A/N: Nyaa, I would end it here but it's too short for me XD. I have to make the chapters SOMEWHAT lengthy. Anyway, on to the next chapter! Yay!

- - - - -- -- - ------ - -- -- - -- ---- - - --- -- - - --- --- - - - - ----------- -- --- ---- -- - - --- --

Chapter 24

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

Everything is up there, disclaimer, everything lol.

Sakura woke up at 10:00 am. Today was her birthday, the death date. She felt weak and tired. She remembered that the doctor told her that she would die around night time. Sakura is just amazed on how doctors can find out these things. Too bad, if she didn't have her disease she could have gone on and studied medicine so she could become one. But it would be too late now huh?

Sakura did her daily routine, possibly for the last time in her life. Soon, she came downstairs very wearily and greeted her mom.

"Ohayo Okasan." Sakura said.

"Morning baby." Her mother said with sadness in her voice and tears in her eyes.

Sakura hugged her mom tightly and started to cry. They soon stopped and Sakura ate her breakfast, which consisted of eggs and toast. Just simple.

**Ding dong dang dong!!**

The doorbell rang, wonder who it could be?

Sakura went to the door and answered it.

"Hi Ino!" Sakura said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ino exclaimed while hugging Sakura.

"Thanks!" Sakura said.

"Come, I am going to take you shopping! You know, to celebrate!"

"Kay."

Sakura grabbed her coat and hat and headed out the door with Ino. They got into Ino's car.

"Ino, aren't Tenten and Hinata coming?"

"Tenten is too busy training for some wrestling championship and Hinata; well… she just told me she couldn't make it. Gomen Sakura." Ino said.

"Oh, it's okay Ino." Sakura said.

Ino flipped open her cell phone and dialled a number and said, "MUFFIN!!" then she hung up.

"Uh, Ino? What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I just like to annoy people." Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and talked with Ino until they arrived at the mall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_AT SAKU'S HOUSE_

Hinata arrived with all the presents shortly after Ino said the secret word. Sakura's mom let her in.

Hinata flipped open her cell phone and called Naruto.

"Naruto kun, call the boys and tell them to get over to Sakura's house as soon as possible please." Hinata said softly.

"Okay Hinata chan!" Naruto replied.

"See you in a bit Naruto."

"Bye!"

Hinata helped decorate Sakura's birthday cake while she was waiting for her friends.

**Ding dong!**

Everyone arrived and Hinata let them in. They set up everything, even Sasuke pitched in! They put 19 candles in the cake and waited for Ino's 'secret' message.

They waited…

And waited…

Man, Ino sure loves to shop.

It was around 6:30 pm when Hinata's cell phone rang.

"BOOKMARK!" then Ino hung up.

"Okay guys, that means Ino is within 5 minutes of the house. Let's start getting into our places and light the candles!" Hinata said.

Ino and Sakura came up to the house. Sakura opened the door, the lights were off…

Funny.

Sakura found the emergency light switch on the side of the wall and turned it on.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKU CHAN!!" everyone yelled.

Sakura was honestly surprised. She never knew all of her friends and family would go through so much trouble, just for her. Tears were welling up in Sakura's eyes. She was so happy, and yet sad at the same time. She REALLY doesn't want to die now. She has so much to live for. But it's up to fate, however.

Sakura opened presents and ate cake and laughed with her friends and family. Today was one of the best days she's ever had. Everyone was mingling when Sasuke pulled her away from the crowd.

"Happy birthday Sakura." He stated, while giving a light smirk on his face.

Sakura smiled at him and took the present. She opened it up and her eyes widened. A pure gold heart necklace.

"Sa…Sasuke. Oh wow this is beautiful! You didn't have to go through any trouble to get me anything." Sakura said.

He pulled her in for a kiss and then said,

"Too bad, you lose, I did." He said.

She smiled and placed her head on his chest. Sakura felt weaker and weaker by the moment. She slightly pulled away from Sasuke and placed her hand on her heart, it was starting to slow down. It's time.

She started to breathe heavily and pushed Sasuke away.

"Sakura! What's going on?!" Sasuke cried.

Sakura started spewing blood and food.

Sakura fainted to the ground and was shaking. Sasuke ran up to her,

"Sakura!!" he yelled.

"Sasuke-kun… I love…yo…" Sakura said, but couldn't finished.

Too late.

She was out.

Sasuke put his head to her chest. Shit, there was no heart beat.

Sasuke sprinted inside and yelled,

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW! SAKURA ISN'T BREATHING!"

Everyone called an ambulance and the ambulance came in no more than a minute.

Everyone got in their car and followed, everyone was worried. The girls were crying, this is the first time Sakura didn't breathe when she fainted. Everyone arrived a few minutes later and sprinted to the room, ignoring the damn secretary.

"Sakura!!" everyone yelled while trying to push the door open. It was locked.

Everyone was banging on it,

The door slowly turned and there was the doctor, with a sad look on his face.

"I've managed to get her breathing, but it will only last for a minute." The doctor said

"What do you mean!?!" everyone yelled.

"Didn't you know? Today is the death date for miss Haruno here."

Everyone scrambled to get to Sakura. Fuck, dying on your own birthday. How sad. The girls were standing over her, crying, the boys were trying to comfort the girls.

Sasuke knelt down to Sakura.

"Sakura!! Listen to me, don't go! I need you here!" Sasuke demanded. Trying to hold back tears.

Sakura lifted open one eye, just slightly, showing its sparkling innocence. She smiled. The heart monitor was going down rapidly; her heart beat slower and slower every second.

"Everyone… thankyou." Sakura managed to mutter out.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The heart monitor was just… representing no life.

She was gone…

Gone from the world, gone from everyone.

Everyone started to bawl, the boys even shed a few tears. Sasuke punched the floor; he placed his head on Sakura's chest, shedding tears. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to add more memories of Sakura to his mind. He wanted her alive god damn it!

Everyone heard the radio in the distance, it was "how to save a life" by the fray.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up, with you all night. Had I known how to save a life…_

The song made everyone cry more,

Tenten slammed opened the door and unplugged that radio and threw it.

"SHUT UP DAMN RADIO!" Tenten screamed, while sobbing.

Neji sprinted and grabbed Tenten and put her back in the room, letting her sob in his arms.

It was just too hard to believe… she was…

Gone…

"We love you Sakura." Everyone said.

Sasuke gave her a kiss and continued to shed some more tears. Everyone stood over her, cried. Tears were landing on her face; it looked like she was crying too.

**Beep…beep…beep…**

Everyone directed their head immediately to the heart monitor. It, was showing life?!

Sasuke put his head on Sakura's chest. She was…BREATHING!?!?

Sakura opened her eyes, slowly but wearily.

"O-Okasan? Sasuke?" Sakura said, quietly.

Arms went flinging everywhere, Sakura was covered in hugs and kisses and tears.

The doctor was surprised; she was one of those people who lived. Sakura didn't know how lucky she was.

The doctor pushed through everyone and told them to back off for a while.

"Sakura, this is a miracle!" the doctor said, while giving a light smile.

"It is." Sakura said while crying.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have survived this. But I must warn you… the statistics have shown that if a person does survive from Smiganopronosis, that you will still have symptoms, but death, you wouldn't have to worry about."

"Don't worry doctor, we will all protect her and cherish her." Ino said, while still sobbing but smiling.

"Good. Sakura, you are very lucky to have friends like yours." The doctors said.

"I know I am." Sakura said, while still sobbing.

Sasuke immediately kissed her, in front of everyone!

Aww's and ooo's were being heard, this day was so sad and yet so happy.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend!" Tenten said.

Sakura blushed and smiled weakly. Sakura was alive… she was ALIVE!!! She was so happy to be alive and not in eternal darkness. She now had her whole life to look forward too.

She was so lucky…

To have a wonderful family…

To have wonderful friends…

And, to have a wonderful life….

-

-

-

-

-

Owari…

---------- - - - - - -- - - - --- - - - - -- - - - - - -- -- -- ----- - -- - -- -- - - -- - --- - - -- -------- -

A/N: Sniff…sniff… WAA!! THE FAN FICTION IS OVER… -is crying-

I hope you enjoyed it, thanks to all the reviewers for your support and ideas and just times of making me happy!

You guys rule!!

Now off to make more fan fictions!! Yay!!!!!!

Love you all!!

Itstehchibiness


	22. Bonus chapter

Bonus chapter…

Bonus chapter…

_The girl who shouldn't be forgotten_

By: Itstehchibiness

A/N: PLEASE READ… okay… for those of you who wanted a different ending to the story… well here you go… there will be more of me blabbing in the other authors note at the end… the first bit would pretty much be the same as the REAL last chapter so you can just skip that really…

It will be in bold when it says that there will be a new part… I couldn't be bothered editing the first half… I'm sorry guys and you'll find out more at the other authors note

- - - -- - -- - -- -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

Sakura woke up at 10:00 am. Today was her birthday, the death date. She felt weak and tired. She remembered that the doctor told her that she would die around night time. Sakura is just amazed on how doctors can find out these things. Too bad, if she didn't have her disease she could have gone on and studied medicine so she could become one. But it would be too late now huh?

Sakura did her daily routine, possibly for the last time in her life. Soon, she came downstairs very wearily and greeted her mom.

"Ohayo Okasan." Sakura said.

"Morning baby." Her mother said with sadness in her voice and tears in her eyes.

Sakura hugged her mom tightly and started to cry. They soon stopped and Sakura ate her breakfast, which consisted of eggs and toast. Just simple.

**Ding dong dang dong!!**

The doorbell rang, wonder who it could be?

Sakura went to the door and answered it.

"Hi Ino!" Sakura said.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ino exclaimed while hugging Sakura.

"Thanks!" Sakura said.

"Come, I am going to take you shopping! You know, to celebrate!"

"Kay."

Sakura grabbed her coat and hat and headed out the door with Ino. They got into Ino's car.

"Ino, aren't Tenten and Hinata coming?"

"Tenten is too busy training for some wrestling championship and Hinata; well… she just told me she couldn't make it. Gomen Sakura." Ino said.

"Oh, it's okay Ino." Sakura said.

Ino flipped open her cell phone and dialled a number and said, "MUFFIN!!" then she hung up.

"Uh, Ino? What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, I just like to annoy people." Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes and talked with Ino until they arrived at the mall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_AT SAKU'S HOUSE_

Hinata arrived with all the presents shortly after Ino said the secret word. Sakura's mom let her in.

Hinata flipped open her cell phone and called Naruto.

"Naruto kun, call the boys and tell them to get over to Sakura's house as soon as possible please." Hinata said softly.

"Okay Hinata chan!" Naruto replied.

"See you in a bit Naruto."

"Bye!"

Hinata helped decorate Sakura's birthday cake while she was waiting for her friends.

**Ding dong!**

Everyone arrived and Hinata let them in. They set up everything, even Sasuke pitched in! They put 19 candles in the cake and waited for Ino's 'secret' message.

They waited…

And waited…

Man, Ino sure loves to shop.

It was around 6:30 pm when Hinata's cell phone rang.

"BOOKMARK!" then Ino hung up.

"Okay guys, that means Ino is within 5 minutes of the house. Let's start getting into our places and light the candles!" Hinata said.

Ino and Sakura came up to the house. Sakura opened the door, the lights were off…

Funny.

Sakura found the emergency light switch on the side of the wall and turned it on.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKU CHAN!!" everyone yelled.

Sakura was honestly surprised. She never knew all of her friends and family would go through so much trouble, just for her. Tears were welling up in Sakura's eyes. She was so happy, and yet sad at the same time. She REALLY doesn't want to die now. She has so much to live for. But it's up to fate, however.

Sakura opened presents and ate cake and laughed with her friends and family. Today was one of the best days she's ever had. Everyone was mingling when Sasuke pulled her away from the crowd.

"Happy birthday Sakura." He stated, while giving a light smirk on his face.

Sakura smiled at him and took the present. She opened it up and her eyes widened. A pure gold heart necklace.

"Sa…Sasuke. Oh wow this is beautiful! You didn't have to go through any trouble to get me anything." Sakura said.

He pulled her in for a kiss and then said,

"Too bad, you lose, I did." He said.

She smiled and placed her head on his chest. Sakura felt weaker and weaker by the moment. She slightly pulled away from Sasuke and placed her hand on her heart, it was starting to slow down. It's time.

She started to breathe heavily and pushed Sasuke away.

"Sakura! What's going on?!" Sasuke cried.

Sakura started spewing blood and food.

Sakura fainted to the ground and was shaking. Sasuke ran up to her,

"Sakura!!" he yelled.

"Sasuke-kun… I love…yo…" Sakura said, but couldn't finished.

Too late.

She was out.

Sasuke put his head to her chest. Shit, there was no heart beat.

Sasuke sprinted inside and yelled,

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW! SAKURA ISN'T BREATHING!"

Everyone called an ambulance and the ambulance came in no more than a minute.

Everyone got in their car and followed, everyone was worried. The girls were crying, this is the first time Sakura didn't breathe when she fainted. Everyone arrived a few minutes later and sprinted to the room, ignoring the damn secretary.

"Sakura!!" everyone yelled while trying to push the door open. It was locked.

Everyone was banging on it,

The door slowly turned and there was the doctor, with a sad look on his face.

"I've managed to get her breathing, but it will only last for a minute." The doctor said

"What do you mean!?" everyone yelled.

"Didn't you know? Today is the death date for miss Haruno here."

Everyone scrambled to get to Sakura. Fuck, dying on your own birthday. How sad. The girls were standing over her, crying, the boys were trying to comfort the girls.

Sasuke knelt down to Sakura.

"Sakura!! Listen to me, don't go! I need you here!" Sasuke demanded. Trying to hold back tears.

Sakura lifted open one eye, just slightly, showing its sparkling innocence. She smiled. The heart monitor was going down rapidly; her heart beat slower and slower every second.

"Everyone… thankyou." Sakura managed to mutter out.

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

The heart monitor was just… representing no life.

She was gone…

Gone from the world, gone from everyone

(**Beginning of new part here) **

The doctor listened to the deafening heart monitor; she was gone. He picked up her lifeless hand and looked at his wrist watch.

"Time of death, 3:04 pm." The doctor said.

Everyone stood there in shock, she was officially gone. They only knew her for a few months, and lost her in such a short time. Life is cruel, very cruel. The doctor pulled the white sheet over her face in which was ten times whiter than the sheet itself. Sasuke clenched his fist, the only person he truly had feelings for… just vanished… right in front of him… his love dead right in front of him. Sasuke slammed the ground as hard as he could with his right fist, he didn't care how much it hurt him.

The girls were bawling uncontrollably, just why, did she have to leave them so soon? Sakura's mother had to sit down or else she'd faint. Naruto was sobbing his eyes out, he loved Sakura just like a sister, and now his sister vanished. Neji and Shikamaru stayed quiet, the sobs of everyone else was enough for them. Sasuke was still on the ground, he wasn't crying, but on the inside, everything was falling apart. After what seemed like hours of sobbing, few by few, people started leaving. Eventually the only ones left with Sakura were Sasuke and her parents. The girls found it unbearable to see their friend gone, so they had to leave and the boys took them home.

Sasuke kept staring at the ground; he couldn't dare to lift his head, to see the lifeless girl.

Eventually the doctor told them that they all had to leave, and so they did. Sasuke took one last look…

…the last look he will ever give her…

And it was a smile… something Sakura had longed to see… but now she couldn't… so maybe she can see it in a better place…

_Days later…_

Everyone dressed in black stood over her grave. It marked,

_Sakura Haruno,_

_R.I.P. _

_A girl who will never be forgotten. _

_1990-2007_

Everyone had their heads down, the deafening silence going around everybody. Everyone couldn't stand it.

From the back of the crowd that stood around Sakura's grave, Sasuke moved forward.

He got to her grave and bit his lip, hard, to restrain from losing all sense he had. He sighed and laid a flower on top of her grave.

It was a pink rose.

He put his right hand on top of the cold stone.

_Sakura, I promise… that I will never ever…_

…_forget you…_

Owari…

- - - -- -- - -- - -- - - -- - -- -- -- - - - -- - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -- - -

A/N: Yep… this was actually supposed to be the real ending (yeah I just typed it… lol)

SO! For those of you who wanted a sad ending where she did die, here you are.

NOW for the reason why I didn't change anything to the beginning of the chapter was because… well… I went and re read every single frickin chapter… AND ZOMFG THIS STORY IS SOO BAD ITS HILARIOUS!!

XD!! Hahahah!! I know I'm not supposed to be laughing I mean it's a sad chapter… but WOW! I really feel that my writing skills have improved! And I think this story kinda started it off but OMFG WOW.. this story is just.. whoa… I'm actually thinking of re doing it but eh… I think Imma leave it because it'll commemorate the memories of my very first story I had EVER written… dead serious…

Well I hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter! Thanks for reading and I love you all! Be sure to read some other fanfics of mine! :D! (I'll give you cookies!) (no its not a bribe :D!)

Love

Itstehchibiness.


End file.
